Just Along for the Ride
by shikaboo
Summary: Ever had the feeling that nothing you do will ever affect anything, or anyone? So why try? Just sit back, enjoy what you can, and have fun on the ride while it lasts. GinxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Just along for the Ride**

**This is my new fanfic about Jay, and her new life in Seretei. **

**No, I sadly do not own bleach or any of it's characters, apart from my own OC's. (atleast, not yet =D)**

**ANYWAAAAYS, enjoy and please review XDDD please please please! /.\ (it will please the Itachi monster)**

**

* * *

**

**Yep, looks like I'm dead. I got to say, not as grand as I would have liked it to be. Such a normal, yet odd way to die. Well damn.**

* * *

"Jay! It's time for dinner!," the shout echoes through the small one story house. Breathing a sigh, I turn off my music, and saunter through the house. My father is setting down two plates of spaghetti that he had found in the freezer from god knows how long ago. I sit down, and sigh, irritated by the monotony of my life.

Somehow, I find my appetite has decreased from the stomach growling pain only moments ago just by the sight of the green tinted spaghetti. Or maybe it's just the lights, who really knows? A better question would be, who really cares? I for one can say I really don't.

Another hunger pang pulls my stomach and dig into sickening food. Who knows, maybe that was my first mistake.

My father sat down moments later, eating his own plate. A silence hung over us, nothing new there. He lets out a small grunt of how good it is, automatically or more unconsciously I hum an approval. The food enters my food faster and faster, as I scarf it down in hopes of leaving the table as quickly as possible.

Don't get me wrong, I love my father, but there's just something about him that drives me absolutely crazy. Maybe it's his derogatory comments about my "drug-addict, alcoholic, whore of a" mother. Or, maybe it's the way he tells me how my life is wrong, how everything I do is a mistake and I'm on a long road to hell and he can't "save" me. "Only God can save you!" God can kiss my ass for all I care. God hasn't been here for me one moment of my life.

Again, don't misinterpret me. I do, somewhat, believe in God I guess. Or more precisely, I believe in there being a higher power that created us. Do I believe he actually plays a role in our lives, answering our prayers, and granting miracles? Sorry to say, but hell no.

Anyways, I finish my dinner, feeding the left over sauce and small chunks of meatball to the dogs. They scramble for the food, as if we've starved them for months. I watch for only a few seconds, debating possibly breaking them up and just splitting the food to stop the fighting. But I don't. I walk away and head back to my confinement. It's a dog-eat-dog world. They'll sort it out.

By the time I work my way through the junk and garbage of our house, I'm out of breath, a small pain in my chest. At the time, I just blamed it on all the cigarettes I smoked, and put a thought in the back of my mind to quit that habit. Then just as quickly erased that thought. If I'm gonna do something to relieve stress, it might as well be killing my lungs.

Another throb of pain pulses through my chest, and I cough. And cough. And cough. 'Why can't I stop coughing?' The feeling of suffocation clenches my throat, and tears begin to stream down my face. I fall to my knees, hands shakily supporting me as I slowly suffocate. I try to breathe in, but every time, another cough erupts.

Then, just as suddenly as it sprung up, it stops., I collapse to my floor, my body in tremors, and my chest burning. Slowly, I lift up, my vision blurring at the sudden movement, black spots filling my vision.

Suddenly, I feel moistness on my cheek, and look over. Another tongues licks my face, but I still can't see anything. 'Did I go blind? If I did, that would just be some damn karma right there.' Reaching out, my fingers connect with the coarse fur of one of the mongrels that was just scrounging for my left overs.

"Hey girl…or boy." Dark shadows begin to enter my world of vision, soon followed by white and brighter colors. Until only a haze covers my eyes. "Well, that's much better."

Standing on unstable legs, I walk back through the house, the two mongrels tailing me the whole way. Little whines and barks fill my ears, informing me of their need to "relieve themselves"

"Alright alright, come on dumbshits, out." Turning on the back porch lights, I slip on my shoes and follow their lead. As they run the length of our suburban yard, I pull out a cigarette, and light it. The scorching inhale instantly calms my shaken body and nerves. Now I know what you're thinking, I just had a random attack of god knows what, just regained my vision and ability to breath, and hear I am smoking my lungs to tar. Yeah, well you can just suck my imaginary cock. My lungs, my choice, your lungs, your choice.

Inhaling, I watch as the dogs fight over the bones of some dead animal they just found. Oh the small joys of animals. Gripping the nicotine boomstick between my teeth, I lean down glaring at the dead object of their glory. "Tch, you guys are this excited over a dead bird? God, it would be like ecstasy for you two defend a dead hobo, huh?" They whine and puppy eye me as I kick the carcass into the neighboring yard. "Don't look at me like that. I don't want some kind of bird rabies in my house, nuh uh."

Sighing, I lean down and pat their heads, avoiding the downtrodden golden brown eyes trying to guilt trip me. "You guys wanna play?" All thoughts of the dead carcass forgotten, they start jumping around, tails wagging fast enough to run a speed boat. "Geez, calm yourselves," chuckling quietly, I suck in another puff of the cigarette before picking up a ball and chucking it across the yard. They both turn and high tail it for the rubber piece of heaven. Chuckling again, I pull the vibrating phone from within my baggy pockets.

'**Hey, you wanna hang?'**

Sighing, I quickly type my reply before the dogs return.

'**When and where?'**

They quickly run back, the victorious one jumping around before finally setting the slobber covered ball at my feet. "Alright, one more time then I gotta go." Once again, I chuck the ball and watch as they race for it.

Looking down, I scroll through the new message, clicking my tongue at the dumbass I call my friend.

'**The old shoten, meet me there in 10 minutes. I got something I gotta show you!'**

Sighing for the god only knows time tonight, I walk back to the house, summoning the dogs with promises of bacon treats. Slowly, I walk back to my Father's room, already checking my pockets for all the objects I needed. 'Keys, cigarettes, lighter, phone, money, lolipop, skittles, and my license. Alrighty I'm set.' Quietly, I enter his room. He's just sitting there, glaring at the T.V. in his holey shirt and sweat pants.

"Hey Da-"

"COME ON! RUN BABY RUN!….Shit, fucking…" He slowly trails off, grumbling about whatever team is losing this time. Once again, I call his name, and he quickly turns, his eyes a steel blue. "What?" Oh the joys of a contempt filled and jaded father. "Trent wants to hang out, I'll be back by 11:30." He just grunts and turns back to the T.V. A small tug pulls at my chest again, and I fell the urge to burn down a building. 'Wow, violent urge?'

I silently made my way from the house, and got in the car parked by the curb. Turning the ignition, my ears get a nice little hello from the level 40 volume of the yeah yeah yeahs. Not fun. Quickly, I pull out, and drift my way through the silent and dark streets of Karakura. Stopping at a stop light, I watch as a woman, ribs poking through her bare stomach, as she saunters over to a silver car. Her hips move to an off beat and she drags one foot slightly. Her face is shallow and ashen in the bright street light above. Her greasy hair is held back by an old tattered headband, and an indefinable color.

A glittery eyelid closes as she winks at the buyer sitting in his silver car. He must have accepted because seconds later, she's crawling in the car, and it's speeding off. It's sad really, knowing this woman is voluntarily out here, soliciting herself, doing drugs, and god knows what else. Want to know something even sadder? She graduated last year and was valedictorian. Irony sure is a stingy bitch, eh?

Shaking my head, I pull through the light and head my way.

Soon, I see the old, splintering sign for this 'Urahara Shoten'. Not going to lie, but this place, it gives me some odd feelings. Not bad feelings, but not good either, Just odd, unnatural feelings. A shiver passes down my spine as I pull past it, and park by the alley down the street from it.

I sit there for another few minutes, listening to the end of yet another punk techno American song of which I don't know the title or words. Slowly, I a burning heat passes over my chest, and a cough forces itself from my throat. A small ball of anxiousness loops in my stomach, the fear of suffocation filling my mind. This time, though, I only cough once, but the pain stays.

"Maybe ya should go to see a doctor? Eh, Jay?" Jumping in surprise, I turn to see Trent's shadowed face in my window. His silver lip studs glint in the street light, and his green right eye lights up in amusement. "Thanks for scaring the piss outta me." Smirking, I avoid looking at his scarred shut left eye. "Yeah yeah, anytime sweetheart." He steps away from the door, allowing me to get out. "So, what'd you want to show me Trent." He smiles brightly, and flicks the dark purple bangs from his face. "Come on, it's over by the shoten." sighing, I follow him through the alley to the back of the shoten.

Slowly, he turns to me, signaling for me to be quiet before pointing through the crack in the fence. Peeking through, I see that creepy man that owns the shoten. He's wearing the same old striped hat, green haori and clogs. His gray blue eyes are focused on the sky as he gently strokes the black cat resting on his lap. "Trent, why are we creeping on this old man?," I whisper to him, but he just shushes me again and points back at the fence. Shaking my head, I look back through, curiosity gnawing at me.

"So, yuroichi, what did you find out about Seretei?" Who is that guy talking to? Suddenly, Trent's hand falls on my back, telling me whatever has him so exciting is about to show up. "Eh, nothing new really. Aizen, Gin, and Tousen are all still captains. No suspicious actions as of late," A deep voice enters faintly. Raising my eyebrow, I shift trying to find the owner of the voice. Trent's hand gently pushes my face back in the direction of the man and his cat. "Also, the tenth division captain has been replaced, by a young boy to boot. Pretty cute I've gotta say. This little toshiro child is powerful as well." Gaping, I blink my eyes. "Did that cat just talk?," I whisper shout at Trent. He quickly slaps his hand over my mouth, and drags my down. "Shut up Jay! Yes, that's exactly what I wanted to show you. Isn't it cool?" Shocked, I nod, before composing myself. "I'm pretty sure we should leave now. I don't think that guy would want us to know about his talking cat." trent opens his mouth, but I beat him to it. "No matter how cool it is, and yes it is uber beasty cool. Ok?" Sulking like the baby he his, he nods. "Fine let's go."

"Aw, you're leaving already?~ Ne~ and such a cutie pie to." Twisting quickly, we stare wide eyed at the blond haired man. His eyes are completely hidden by his hat, and he's smiling…really pedophile like. "Uh, Trent…" He nods, and we quickly stand up. "Sorry for eavesdropping and all, but…" And I'm gone. Sprinting as quickly as possible, I laugh loudly as the adrenaline rushes through my veins. Trent quickly catches up to my side. "You almost left me!" He accuses, although, it was had to understand through the laughter erupting from his own mouth. "Sorry, but that's life kiddo."

We kept running for a while, no real reason why, probably just because we could. We drop down to a jog, then finally we start walking as we reach the edge of the river. I couldn't stop laughing though, even though my chest was burning and my lungs were on fire, I just couldn't stop. I didn't think anything could pull down my mood, I was flying high.

But everything good has to come to an end I guess.

Before we even reached the end of the river, a large ear splitting scream filled the air. Trent and I look around, only to find the hooker I had seen earlier come running towards us. Her bloodshot eyes were wide with terror, and her face was splattered with cuts and blood. A chill crept up my spine at the sight of her, but I didn't move. Trent and I waited for her to catch up to us, and we caught her as she fell. Her shaking body convulsed before suddenly dropping dead weight. We both froze, staring at her body as it slumped to the ground.

"Oh god, Jay, oh god is she fucking dead? Oh man, oh shit!" Shaking, I kneel down, placing my fingers to her neck. The flicker of hope I had been holding vanished. Nothing pulsed within her body, except maybe the drugs she had taken. Standing back up, I look at Trent numbly, not caring that the scarred socket was wide and staring unseen back at me. "Trent, you need to calm down. We have to call an ambulance." He was already shaking his head before I finished talking. "Jay, I'm already on parole for drug possession last year. I can't get caught up in something like this!" His body starts to shake with rage and fear, but I reach out, catching his hand. "Trent, shut the hell up. We don't know what happened. You don't even have to be here, just please, we have to call an ambulance."

At first, I made the mistake of thinking he had calmed down, listened to my reason. But I was wrong. His head shot up, his one jade eye alight with fury. "NO! I WILL NOT GO BACK!" Suddenly, I'm flying backwards, the sight of trent, enraged filling my vision. My body hit the pavement with a loud bone crunching crack and thump. Searing pain flew up my back and right arm. "Trent, what the hell?" Fear shook my voice, and I looked up, staring angrily into the eyes of my best friend. His eye suddenly dulled, and his face changed from enraged to despaired. "I'm sorry Jay, I didn't mean to hurt you, but I…I can't go back. I already have a criminal record, and they won't believe me. I mean, for christ-sakes, my father's in jail for being a serial killer. That's enough for them to name me as a suspect." Shaking his head, he looks up at the sky, as if pleading God, or anyone to help him.

Slowly, ignoring the pain, I struggle onto my elbows. Then, my body froze as bright lights fell across my body. Looking up, I watch as trent stares, his mouth forming on word. "NO!" I don't hear his scream though, as I stare at the swerving car heading straight for me. My body froze, broken and cold, as I waited for the end to come.

'Move dammit, why won't I move?' Suddenly, the searing hot pain in my chest returns as my heartbeat speeds to the point of no return. It felt like hours as I watched the car inch closer and closer.

I could hear it, the bones in my body bones in my body crushing below the weight of the car. The way my blood shot from my body, but it wasn't painful. I was in too much shock to feel the pain. Then, right before I saw nothing but darkness, I felt it. The agonizing, never ending pain, before I was swimming in darkness. A surreal feeling overswept my minds, or at least I think it was my mind. I have no idea. Anymore.

"Hey, ya should open yer eyes." Snapping my eyes open, I stare wide eyed. A man is standing in front of me. He's dressed in a feudal Japanese shihakusho with a long white haori. Slowly, my eyes travel upwards, momentarily glancing at the sword tucked under his obi. He's staring at me….I think. A large smile is plastered on his face, and his eyes are closed in with that smile. His face is surrounded by wispy strands of silver purple hair. "Are you some kind of role player in a festival? Or," I snorted a chuckle at this next thought. "Are you supposed to be God." Laughing lightly, I smirk as he tilts his head, but that smile of his never leaves. "Nah, I'm jus' Gin Ichimaru. I'm here t' escort ya to the Seretei." A small bell went off in my head. 'Seretei? That's the place that man and cat were talking about, and…the erm, cat said something about a gin as well.'

Staring up at him dubiously, I start to sit up. Something heavy pulls at my chest and bounces off of my chest before hitting it again. Looking down, I look at the long chain protruding from my chest. "What's this supposed to be, my fucking lifeline?" Looking back up, I find that his smile actually had dropped. "Eh, yer perceptive ain't ya? Yer almos' right. It's yer spirit chain. It's more or less how much time ya got left before ya gotta go t'seretei or…" Suddenly that smile forms on his face. "Well, ya don' need ta worry bout that. Let's jus get ya to the after life." Sighing, I just shrug and sit up. "Fine, let's get this over with." That seemed to surprise him as well, but he quickly pulls that smile back on, and lifts the hilt of his sword. "Trus' me, it won't hurt." Suddenly, the bottom of the hilt begins to glow blue, and he taps it to my forehead.

"See ya later Gin." His smile grows. "Hope I do, yer sure an interestin girl." Smirking, I let the go of the world, of my worries, of my memories, and follow wherever this thing is taking me. "You're pretty interesting too Gin Ichimaru."


	2. Chapter 1Death? Psh, pretty easy

Just along for the Ride

SADLY! I do not own Bleach or any of the characters apart from my own =O *pouts in corner*

But please review and what not XD it is really appreciated, ok yeah thanks

BYE BYE

* * *

**Chapter 1- Death? Yeah, trust me not as bad as it sounds =D**

Officially, I have now been dead for 2 weeks. I know man, that's some deep shit, right? Haha, no, it's a fucking blast!

Well, you know, apart from the starving part, it's a blast.

* * *

A dusty smell hit my nose, that was the first thing I noticed. Next, came the realization I was on a very hard and uncomfortable wooden floor. Light was seeping through my eyelids, but I didn't open them, not yet. I was enjoying the feeling of actually being relaxed and coming out of sleep without an anxious burning in my chest.

Footsteps suddenly vibrated through the floor, and my eyes shot open. Two small, dirt covered feet enter my vision before knees drop to the ground. "So, you're finally awake? That's good, we were getting a little worried." The voice is quiet, almost meek, and that of a young girls, or possible a boy. Who really knows when it comes to kids.

I slowly push off of the wooden floor, shaking the dust from my hair and face. Looking around, I see dirty brown walls, cracked and splintering. Against the walls were a disarray of rags, shabby tables, and some piles of hay. Finally, I settle my gaze on the child in front of my. Her large brown eyes watch me, and oh how they remind me of the dogs I had back home. 'No, that's not my home anymore.'

Her face is overcome by a large smile and her cheeks are tinged red with light sunburn. "Hello, my name is Kako, what's yours?" I stare for a couple seconds, trying to actually remember my name. "It's Jay, well, technically Jaylynne, but I prefer Jay." She nods, that smile never faltering, only growing. "So, is this the Seretei I was told about?" Her eyes widen before she suddenly bursts into giggles. "Oh no, I wish it was though." Her eyes glaze over as her face takes on dazed composure. "No, we're in district 1 of the Rukongai." Nodding, not understanding or caring, I glance around the slovenly shack.

Suddenly, a growl rips through the small confines, and I look down dispassionately at the culprit. Yup, my stomach. It's odd, I didn't think you would need to eat when you died. Hm, silly me.

The girl, Kako, looks at me with an awe filled face. Apparently I was right about the whole eating thing. "What?" She pokes my stomach gently, earning her yet another growl and me a hunger filled pain. "Are you hungry?" Nodding, I stare at her as she jumps up, dancing to herself. "Oh this is wonderful! My sister has spirit energy!" Wait, did I catch that right? Did she just call me her sister? Suddenly, I find myself on my back holding a squealing girl as she hugs me tightly. "Oh Jay-chan this is a wonderful moment in our lives. I'll have to tell baa-sama that we have to get you enrolled in the academy. She'll be so happy." The exuberant ball of energy releases me and runs from the room, only stopping once to look back and smile at me once again.

Have you ever been so confused, you just have no idea what to do with yourself? Well that's how I'm feeling right now. That girls had said so much that I didn't understand, all I can do is sit here and try to digest it. First of all, I'm guessing her grandmother and herself took me in, which in this world makes you a part of their family? Okay, I've got that down I guess. Next, if you're hungry it means your "special", oh god, they better not have short buses here. I will not hold myself back from smashing someone's face in if they try to put me on a goddamn short bus. Speaking of buses, random cue I know, but she mentioned something about an academy? Why would I need to enter an academy? Psh, they'd have better luck getting Ozzy to speak clearly then getting me to go back to school.

The loud percussion of footsteps interrupt my train of thought. Slowly, I adjust myself and wait for the parade to appear. Kako runs in first, soon followed by an older woman with silver braided hair. Her ice blue eyes pierce me, and I flinch inwardly at the resemblance of my father.

"See Baa-san this is Jay-chan, she's going to be a soul reaper some day." The woman smiles gently at the child before walking slowly, a limp prohibiting her, to face me. "My name is Amami, matriarch of this dwelling." Matriarch, pffft. "I am Jay, thank you for accommodating me, I apologize for burdening ya." She smiles at me tightly. "It was no burden child. Now, is it true what Kako says? Do you really posses reiatsu?" Shrugging, I start to stand, it's awkward talking to people when you're sitting. Well, it's awkward when you don't know them. "I have no clue what reiatsu is, but I guess I do." Suddenly, that fucker growls again, and I sigh, slapping my forehead in irritation. The lady's eyes shine in amusement and pride, though. "Come child, we'll find you something to eat."

* * *

After hours of searching the town, we still hadn't found any food. God, I'm so hungry, why is there no food? The town was crawling with "farmers" but all I saw were drunks, gamblers, and rapists. It's not right, all I had to do was pass by an alleyway and you see children being beaten up for filching food, or women being pushed against the walls. Then again, how is it any different then the world of the living. Eh, what do I know.

The woman was literally steaming with anger by the time we had returned to the cottage. "Of all the down-right disrespectful….*grumble grumble*…..If I had the strength to….*grumble grumble*" She whacked the side of the cottage with her broom, only adding to the dents and cracks. "Careful with all that grumbling, it could lead to heart burn," I sigh out from my spot under a tree. She slowly turns, her eyes filled with electricity, and I gotta say, much scarier then the Grudge.

Suddenly, I find the broomstick heading straight at me. The closer it got, the more I can't seem to care. Abruptly, the broom disintegrates, falling to ashy wood chips on the ground. Kako and Amami's eyes grew so large, oh god, I had to laugh.

"Baa-sama, did her reiatsu do that?," Kako asks, innocently staring at me. "Yes, child." They both stare at me with wonder in their eyes, although I swear I can see a flicker of fear in Amami's.

Grunting, I stand, and look around. The shack's far from the "civilization" back in the woods. I had been thinking about something, though. If this is District 1, then how many districts are there? This place, even though a bit vulgar and shabby, has a sort of accepting and kind feel to it. As if it's not hard to fit in here, and obviously, people will go out of their way to help one another.

Looking up, I watch as Amami's eyes follow me wearily. "How man districts are there in Rukongai?" She lifts her shoulders, and looks around, as if wracking her brain for the long known information. "Eh, all I know of is District 80. Although," she sticks her pinky inside of her old…flabby…blotchy ear, and wiggles it around. "Not many people would be able to leave any higher than that. District 80 is a very malicious place. Children, women, men, they're all killed there just for food. Raping in the streets, fighting underground for bets, you name it, they do it." Finally, she pulls her finger from her ear. Oh god I want to puke.

"Alright, so new question, is there anyone in those districts that could help me with my reiatsu?" The two look at me as if I'm crazy. "Well, you would learn how to control it in the academy-" "Yeah, yeah I know that, but I don't want to go there. I want to learn how to control it, what I'm supposed to do with it, then maybe after that I'll go to the academy." I avoid looking at the little girl, I can already see the downtrodden eyes guilt tripping me, but I know what I want to do.

Minutes of silence pass before finally the woman releases a long sigh. "Her name is Kukaku Shiba. She's not a shinigami, but she has great power." Looking around again, I notice that the sun is beginning to set. "Would I be able to reach her before dawn?" Amami shakes her head. "I couldn't tell you. Kukaku moves around so much, it's a mystery." Her old eyes sharpen, already telling me I should accept whatever she's about to say. "You should stay here for the night, then set out tomorrow to find her. We'll get you some food tomorrow and new clothing."

Shrugging, I follow the pair inside. Once in the shack, I glance down at my clothing. I was still in the same old gray jacket and black jeans I had died in. "About that clothing, I think I'd rather stay in this." She looks at me dubitably, before shrugging. "It's your choice child." A small pulse of irritation passes my mind. 'If she calls me child one more time, I will burn down a goddamn house.'

A soft hand suddenly claims my own, and I look down into the large amber eyes of Kako. "What?," I ask, leaning over her a bit. "Are you really leaving Jay-chan?" Oh god, the puppy-dog eyes. Why the hell are kids designed to know exactly how to activate them? Sighing, I rub the back of my head. "Yeah, I guess I am," I trail off at the sudden mist that began to cover her eyes. "Eh? Don't worry, I'll come back and visit." The mist still sits in her eyes, but slowly, she smiles and grabs onto my waist. "Ah thank you Jay-chaaan~" Yup, I'm just a big softy under all that apathy.

The next morning took it's good old time. After a night of laying awake, twitching then again before being over taken by Kako in her sleep, I was not a pretty sight in the morning.

Groaning, I gently crawl from beneath the dead weight of the child above me, and out of the room. "Ah, good you're awake." Ever have the urge to hit someone in the face because they just irritate you right when you wake up? Yeah, it's the hardest urge to fight out of 'em all, I know. "Yep, that Kako sure is a heavy sleeper." The woman chuckles from her spot in front of a small fire in the square hole in the floor. Sitting beside her, I let out a content filled sigh at the warmth.

We sit in silence, staring at the fire as the sun slowly makes its way above the horizon. An awkward feeling boils in my stomach as I watch the shadows move across the floor boards. I twitch and shuffle about, trying to feel less awkward. Well, awkward wasn't exactly how I was feeling, but it's a much better word than g-guilty. See even hard for me to think it. I mean, I get it's a common emotion, but I hate it. Guilt has always followed me wherever I go. Gnawing at me, pulling me down, slowly killing me. The bitch slap of it all? I have no clue what I was so guilty about.

"So, when will ye be leaving?" Ye? Inward snort. "As soon as I get myself together. I'm still debating saying goodbye to Kako. I don't want to pain her with it, ya know?" She nods silently, watching me curiously. "She is a crier, that child." A smirk pulls my lips, and I let out a chuckle. "Seems like it."

Silence engulfs us once again, not as much awkward this time as it is anxious. For me at least, I'm anxious now to leave before Kako wakes up and causes a scene. I'd never be able to leave if she did something like that.

The old woman stood up on creaky bones, and walks away, leaving me alone to my thoughts.

If I find this Kukaku, and I get my reiatsu under control; then I can easily enter the academy, or who knows maybe I'll find a better job being the sheriff of Rukongai. That would be something to see. Oh god, I could walk around like John Wayne, a piece of straw in my mouth and a giant ass cowboy hat. I could see the peoples' faces now. 0o0 yup, just like that.

A cloth sack fills my vision suddenly, wrenching me from my scene. "Here, I found ye some food and other things ye might need." Nodding, I open it, peering inside, not exactly caring. "Well thank ya, I guess this is my cue to leave, eh?" Chuckling I rise from my dusty spot in front of the fire. "I'll pop on in sometime, promised the cry-baby I would," I mumble with a yawn before turning and leaving.

"Good luck, hope ye follow your dreams!" Sighing, I turn back and give a salute before turning back on my way.

My dreams, she said. Can't really say I have any of those. I mean, yeah, when I was a kid I wanted to be a T-rex riding pirate. Hell, I still want to be a T-rex riding pirate, who in their right mind wouldn't? Anyways, I don't exactly have a reason for leaving. It just felt weird, having them hold all these expectations of me. I'd rather just get this reiatsu nonsense under control and live a nice peaceful life on an old farm. Maybe get some crops growing: corn, tomatoes, marijuana, parsley, tobacco, and some onions. Oh yeah, got to have those onions.

Although, I'm pretty much open to anything at the moment. Ah well, this Kukaku better be able to help me, or so help me, I will burn her goddamn house down. 'Wow, yet another violent urge? Maybe there is something wrong with me…Pffft, nah.'

* * *

So, I have a complaint for whomever runs this whole after life shabang. Why are there no goddamn toilets? Seriously, I came from the era of hot water showers, toilets, and ho-hos. I'm spoiled, I'll admit it, but I still want a toilet. It's not as thrilling as you'd think having to find a place to do your business in the woods. What with all the avoiding of poison Ivy, peeping toms, and poisonous animals, it's just a pain in the ass. Oh, and let me tell you, if I step in someone else's fucking feces because they were to lazy to bury it, I will hulk smash their asses.

Well, I can't really say how long I've been walking. If I had to guess, I'd say about two weeks by now. Unfortunately, I ate myself out of food about four days ago. That's another pain in the ass I got to say. I've walked through about 5 districts, and none of them had any type of food. By now I'm almost to Distric 3, Hokutan. I know, it's weird how they're set up, but hey, not my problem that the creators of the Rukongai can't count properly.

A sudden yelp stifles my thoughts, and I look down curiously at the bottom of the hill I was currently standing on. Some people were there, one man with shabby purple blue hair. God he reminded me of Trent at first. There was a small woman beside him. She was swinging some sword around, like a goddamn pirate on speed. I shrug, deciding they weren't really worth my time, until the man suddenly stands. That's when I notice it, they're both wearing the same black shuhakushos as that Gin dude. 'They have food.' Yeah, I know sad first thought, but can ya blame me, I'm hungry enough to eat a herd of meer cats. No not buffalo, they'd curse me or some shit if I ate them.

Silently, I moseyed my way over to them. Before I even made it halfway to them, the guy turned, and looked at me. A smile of welcome quickly drew on his lips, and he beckoned me over after I faltered and stopped. Sighing, I make it over and sit beside him, silently watching the girl practice with her sword.

Finally the girl turns, her eyes widening with surprise at the sight of my intrusion. "Eh, Rukia, good work. Come on, I have lunch." Suddenly, a large hand lands on my head, and I look sideways up at the man, eyebrow raised at the invasion on my space. "How would ya like to join us stranger? Your stomachs been growling since you were on top of that hill." Smirking, I place a hand on my stomach and nod. "The bastard got his loud qualities from my dad." Chuckling he hands me a rice ball before handing it to the girl, Rukia? Yeah, let's just go with Rukia.

I got to say there's something novel like about sitting in front of stranger covered in your own grime and sweat with your shoes reeking of strangers' feces. It's just a priceless moment you have to experience.

"Well, thank you for the food. It's been a while since I actually had some good food." They both smile, and nod. "I'm surprised you haven't entered the academy with spiritual pressure you have." There we go with that damn academy again. "Yeah, I'm just not in the mood to do that. I'm on my way to find someone who can help me control my reiatsu first before I even think of that shit." Rukia flinches at my language, a look of unbelief crossing her face, but that man just chuckles. "You remind me of my sister," he chuckles again. "She always speaks her mind just as freely." Shrugging, a smirk playing my lips, I lean back onto my elbows. "She sounds like a pretty awesome lady." He smiles and nods, Rukia's face relaxes and she smiles shyly as well.

"Who is this person you are looking for?" Rukia's question perks the interest of the man, and they both stare at me. I slightly twitch under their stares, but look back at the cloud filled sky. "Ah, Kukaku Shiba. I've been tryin'a find her cause-"

"She moves around so much." The man finishes my sentence, smirking at me. "Yup, that's exactly it." His boisterous laughter suddenly invades my ears, and I watch him dully. "That's my little sister." 'Jackpot!' A little birdies sings inside my head. "Well then, that's some damn good luck I've got. Do you know where she is?," I ask, sitting back up. "Heh, yeah. She's in District 64, she'll be there for another month or so. If you get there quickly, you'll be able to catch her before the festival." Nodding, I chuckle at the actual good luck I had hit.

We sat there, you know chit chatting and what not, for another hour or so. Finally, the man stands, quickly followed by a scrambling Rukia. "Well, seems we've got to get heading back. Here, take these," He hands me a couple left over sandwiches, some coins, and a piece of parchment. "Alright, I get the money and food, but why the paper?" He unfolds it, reading it aloud like I was some illiterate.

"First of all, Kukaku will see the symbol above and will know it's from me. Second, it's me recommending that she take you under her wing until she sees you fit enough to enter the academy. Then of course, you can choose to do as you please." Smirking, obviously proud of himself, he hands it back to me. "AH, well then, thanks for the recommendation Mr. Kukaku's brother." I start to walk away before his hand falls back on my head, and he turns it. I look, wide eyed, as he glares at me, a pulse on his head. "That's Kaien to you kid." Lifting my hand, I stick atop his head as well. "Well then Kaien, that's Jay to you." Smirking, he releases his hold of my head. Pfft, innuendo.

"Well, hopefully, we'll be seeing you sometime soon, Jay." A small smile plays on Rukia's lips as she nods in agreement with Kaien. "Oh god, your not a crier to are ya? Fine, I'll come visit ya to," I snark out, patting her head. Her eyes widen in confusion. "See ya Rukia, Kaien, try not to step in shit. People around here have issues." With that, I was walking off again, waving my hand once before entering the dark shadows of the forest.

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO what's gonna happen? Psh, you think I know? X{D AHAHAHHAHAHAHHA I frenchly laugh at your assumption.

Jay:Shut the hell up

Me: =O Make me niznich

Jay: *holds up ho-ho*

Me: XD shutting up

Jay: P-p-pl-plea-pleas-please! Yes I said it. Review.

Me: Aw, good job Jay *pats head and hands other ho-ho over*

Jay: Yeah bitch, better give me a ho-ho, you made me starve for almost a week for christ-sakes.

Me: *snort* you deserved it

Jay: -_- How in the hell did I deserve it? I died for you by being run over by a goddamn car, tell me how in anyway shape or form I deserve to starve

Me: 0o0 cause you ate my cookie pie!

Jay:=^._.^= who? little old me? NOOOOOO

Me: . uh huh, whatever. Just say your line

Jay: =D Thanks for reading ya awesome bastards!

Me: *slaps forehead* god, I need to get you a shock collar

Jay: oooh, kinky, I like it

Me: SIGH!


	3. Chapter 2Kukaku, you are one crazy Mofo

Just along for the Ride

Shikaboo: D'l No I don't own freaking Bleach, that's Tite Kubo's cause he was smart and actually created it*sobs loudly into Ichigo's shoulder*

Ichigo: -_- who the hell are you, and why are you crying on my shoulder?

Shikaboo: *Punches Ichigo in the gut* I'm the damn narrator and you will bow down to me! ^0^ BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHHAA

Jay:Poor kid, Narrator-san is crazy={D

Shikaboo: Please review?

Jay: Are you fucking bipolar?

Shikaboo: No why? (o_o)

Jay: You know what, nevermind.

Shikaboo: Where the hell the Ichi go?

Ichigo: *hiding behind Jay cause she's a boss*

Jay: *sigh* why me? Anyways, please try to enjoy this wonderful story about my shitty life...

Shikaboo: Afterlife =D

Jay: Shut the hell up!

Shikaboo: ^-^ nuuuuuuuu...yu

Jay: o.0 You're on fucking crack.

Shikaboo: I am? *looks down at self* Nope, I don't see it. ICHIGO GET THE GLUE, I'M CRACKING!

Jay: JUST FUCKING LAY DOWN AND DIE ALREADY!

Shikaboo: =O But then you'd be dead, and people wouldn't get to read about your adventures

Jay: does it really look like I give a shit? -_-

Shikaboo: 0_e If I say yes, will you be pleasant?

Jay: you got some food?

Shikaboo: *nods and holds up cheez-its*

Jay: Then yes. Please review and enjoy the story, you're all awesome...CHEEZ ITS NOW BIZNICH!

Chapter 2-Kukaku Shiba, you are one crazy Mofo…I like it.

Another few weeks have passed since I left District 1. God it's a pain the ass. You know I've reached a sort of epiphany about myself. I am such a complainer. I never really noticed when I was alive, but all this time to myself, it just hit me. I know, weird right? You'd think at least someone would mention this deformity to me? Oh, that's right, I probably would have just complained about them complaining about my complaining, and how they were the true complainers. Deep, I know.

Silently, I walk through the worn out paths of the woods between District 60 and District 64. I know, another numerical mistake done by the ever elusive creator. I've got to say, that old woman was right. These places just get rougher and more vulgar the farther you go. I've passed so many dead or might as well be dead bodies, I don't think I'll ever be affected by death again. It takes a lot out of ya, to just walk by them, knowing you really can't do anything about it. What's done is done. Besides, if you really think about it, what if I had came across someone murdering a stranger. What in the hell could I do other than try to wise-ass my way out of it or just plain get murdered as well. That brings on another question. Where do you go when you die in the afterlife? ACK, too many questions, too much time to actually ponder about such things. 'I feel like a stoner.'

Soon, the silhouette of the town shows up in the dim light of the morning. I know, I know, not smart to walk around at night, but hey, I had a time period which I have now made. Yay me. Oh and look, I still 3 days to spare, I really am a lucky little bastard.

Quickly, I made my way down to the town, watching as men and women drunkenly walked along the streets or just laid down and passed out. You know it's morning when the people drop on the ground and puke themselves to sleep. 'Beautiful.'

Sighing, I walk around for another hour or so, looking for anyone sober enough to give me Kukaku's location. Anyone out there able to guess how many sober people live in this town? Guess the correct number and you get that many cookies.

What's that? Did I hear a zero? Congratufuckinglations, you've won zero cookies. Zilch, nada, nothing. There, now you know how frustrated I feel.

Sighing in frustration and sadness at the fact I haven't had food in…

OH GOD! 5 days, I haven't eaten in 5 goddamn days. Ah, the cruelty of being dead.

Anyways, as I was saying, I sigh and walk around the town some more, staring at the beaten down village. The majority of the adults are passed out on the streets or drowning in their own puke, and the poor kids have to walk around, snatching whatever food they can get. I've got to tell ya, if your someone who likes being humbled, this is the place for ya.

Finally, after hours of walking this god forsaken town, I found an actual sober person. I know, I know, just let's enjoy the moment.

"So, you're a lookin for Kukaku Shiba, eh?" The bald head glares sunlight into my face as his slobbery gums smack together. Really, why do old people sit there chewing nothing? Are they cannibals….you know what, they probably are. Who would want to live that long anyways? Might as well enjoy the last being of unpureed meat you'll ever get. I guess some of them just don't chew fast enough.

"Seems so. You have any idea where I could find her?" He chews his gums some more, and flashes the sun in my eyes with his greasy bald scalp. "Eh, las' time I heard, she's a up in dem hills. You'll a know it, when ya see it." He points a skeletal finger at the woods and hills off to the east. "Well, thanks for the help Jek, see ya around." Filching the apple at his side, I start my trek, only briefly registering the gum filled yells raising up behind me.

* * *

Jek was right. You sure will recognize her house when ya see it. I've got to give some kudos to this. Personally, I'm not feeling the two large arms, maybe a giant T-rex defeating an octopus alien, but hey that's just me.

Looking up at the banner and stone arms, I continue strolling down the pathway until I come to the front of the small house. "Nice and simple, eh? It seems a bit contradictory of her statues…" a sigh slips through me again, "Ah, what the hell do I care, I just want some food….and a cigarette." Oh man, I just had to mention the C word. Oh hold on, I'll please god here with this one; Damn me and my stupid addictions! AH! Why SATAN WHYYYYYYYY.

Yeah, I'm that good.

Abruptly two men, probably able to equal King Kong's height when one was on the other's shoulders, pop up beside me. They trap me between them, and I can honestly say, I feel for you claustrophobics.

"Hey, how's it hanging?," I ask, picking a fuzzy from my shirt.

"Who are you?"

"What business do you have with master Kukaku?"

I swear, their chests grew with impatience at my delay in answer.

"Well, my name's Jay and," I let out a yawn, scratching my side simultaneously. "I have special business with Kukaku."

Next thing I know, I'm blind folded. By what? I can only presume an old sack. It smells like an old sack. Damn old sack smell, makes me think of pedophiles and their windowless vans.

Suddenly, I'm rushing through the air and set on a big old shoulder. Let me tell you, that shit hurts.

No guys, it is not romantic it is painful. I mean, hey, if you're a masochist and all, be my guest. Hell, even throw some razors and lemon juice in there, maybe a shock collar. Whatever you prefer.

ANYWAYS, really got to stop diverting from the actual point. Maybe I have thought ADHD, eh, I'd believe it. Apart from that, All I know is, we went down a giant staircase and entered tobacco heaven. Honest to god, all I could smell was good old strong tobacco smoke. Oh yeah, mama likes.

Again, my I find myself soaring through the air before my butt met the floor. Quite an unpleasant meeting. Then, the bag is ripped from my face, and I'm left staring like a fish at a wall. Why a wall? Who knows, all I know is I'm about to rip the Kong brothers' penises off.

"Just so you both know," I start, leaning back onto my elbows and glancing up to them. "1," I raise my hand, showing my solo finger. "You do not blind fold a girl with an old burlap sack, it's just plain pedophilic and wrong." I hold up another finger, letting out a sigh. "2, really, there was no point to blind folding me. We went down a staircase, which I can only guess there's one since this house is pretty much in the ground. Also, how long do you really think it would have taken me to find Kukaku? Obviously, she smoke some pretty heavy shit, so just following the smell would have led me straight to her. Not to mention, I'm fairly sure she looks a hell-of-a lot like Kaien."

A low chuckle echoes across the room, and I smirk, watching as the screen slides open. Behind it sits Kukaku Shiba in all her glory. Medium length dark indigo hair, spiked and in a disarray; dark blue eyes filled with that well known smart-ass glint, and a shit eating smirk that would put my own to shame. Her left arm is supporting her as she leans back on her pillows, as her prosthetic right arm holds a long pipe to her lips. Oh god, I'm in love.

Her teeth glower at me when her lips pull back in even more of a smirk. "Looks like we've got a little genius on our hands." An unmanageable snort of laughter leaves me lips and I dead pan at her. "Nah, just an observant socially awkward tobacco-deprived girl on a mission." My lips slide up, and I smile, I think, at her. Pretty sure it was a smirk though. A canny expression mixes with her smirk. "I see you've got a pretty little mouth on you as well."

"Damn straight."

We both stare at one another, smirks covering our calculative gazes. Suddenly, her mouth expands to release a boisterous laugh. A chuckle escapes my own, but I got to say, it's a freaky sight watching someone laugh with so much…let's call it energy. No crazy in any way shape or form, nope.

"Hey, bring me some sake and my extra pipe. I've got an interesting guest to entertain for once!" Her lackeys bow and prance away. "Good to know you think I'm interesting, it'll probably help later on." Again, I find myself in a smirking stare with her. It's starting to get annoying, but in a good way. Like when you find that best friend who might as well have been a carbon copy of you. "Sure hope it does, if not," a shadow fills her eyes, and a large canine tooth smile of a homicidal demon fills her face. "I'll blast you straight out of my fucking cannon."

"Sounds kinky, let's try it."

* * *

Her lackeys had finally brought the sake and my pipe, and we'd been sitting here, drinking and smoking like some old time friends. Not to sound all mushy and pansy-like, but it's got a good feeling to it. You know, finding someone at least on your level in some ways.

"So, Jay, you still haven't told me why you're here." Kukaku takes another sip of the sweet sake, staring at me through one open eye. "Eh, I need a goddamn tutor for my reiatsu, and the hag told me you were the best choice apart from the academy." She nods her head, a thoughtful look formed. "Oh right, and I ran into Kaien while I was searching for your ass." She smirks at my beautiful terminology. "He gave me this to give ya."

She lightly snatches the parchment from my hand, staring at it with interest before unfolding it. Her eyes skim over the parchment quickly before she tosses it to the side, releasing a sigh.

"So that asshole thinks you're actually going to be something eh?" I shrug, puffing at the pipe. "Apparently. You ever had a suspicion of him being blind?" I sure do. "Possibly, but he's always been good at all this reiatsu sensing nonsense." She huffs, obviously making up her decision. "Alright, I guess you'll be staying with me." Another smirk fills her lips. "I gotta say, I'm happy you got the attitude you got, I can't stand whining little brats." Barking out a laugh, I hold my glass up. "Cheers to my goddamn shitty attitude then."

I've got to say, this turned out much better than my pessimistic little mind had imagined. Kukaku's pretty easy to get along with. I mean, any woman who smokes a pipe and willingly shares it with a stranger 'cause they're interesting is a good woman in my book. Not to mention, the whole little personality mirror going on between us has got some perks to. Yes, this stay is going to be pretty enthralling.

By the end of the night, Kukaku and I had drunken ourselves into inability of movement or rather, inability to realize up from down. We had broken the table, ripped up four walls, and made the Kong brother's kiss. Yes, incest goal was our intention and we have a attained it. And, I'm not really caring that by tomorrow morning, or maybe later today who knows, all I know is my hangover is going to be so worth it.

I know, your all saying why Jay? Your already a nicotine and tobacco addict, why the alcoholism? What could possibly drive you to such actions, don't you love your lungs and liver? Well Mother Theresa, I'll tell you. No, no I do not care about my liver and lungs. What actions have driven me to such madness? Oh, it's a little concept called narcissism or who knows, maybe a little dyspathy of life is thrown in there to.

Che, what am I saying, no one really gives a shit about why I'm doing any of the things I'm doing. I'm dead for fucks-sake. What can really happen anymore?

And to think, most parents think teenage pregnancy is the end of the delinquent line. Silly parents, pregnancy's only the beginning for teenagers.

* * *

"6 a.m.," I groan, glaring at the ebony she-devil before me. "It is 6 o'clock in the fucking morning." And yet again, I find myself flying through the air and crashing onto the floor, only this time with a large bump on my head. "Stop complaining. You said you wanted help with your reiatsu and that's what your gonna get." Kukaku's fist shakes unwieldy above my head, and I find myself crawling like a slug underneath the bed, dragging my underused pillow along. "Yeah, yeah. 6 a.m. wake up calls after a night of drinking was not on that contract though."

Yeah, probably not the best choice of words considering my predicament. Me= defenseless hung over girl in an overly large T-shirt. Kukaku=Crazy, inhumanly strong schizophrenic Mofo on a rampage. I'm not seeing an unscathed pathway out of this.

A hand suddenly appears on my head, and I sigh before being pulled out from beneath my "hiding spot". Her eyes glare warningly into mine before she smirks widely. "Well, it is now princess." Yawning, I wave my hand at her. "I prefer Master-Rainbow Monkey-Skittle Emperor-Alphonse's Grand Pimp the 15th, but I guess princess is alright to."

Quickly, she tosses me out of my room, and we're on our way.

"So, Kukaku-sake in yotta sensei, what are we doing today?" Yet another yawn escapes my lips. "Oooh, nice name I like it, and today, we're gonna see how well you control that damn reiatsu of yours. It's leaking all over the place, pretty amateur." A coy smirk flashes my way before she leads me down a new corridor. "Haha, yeah cause you know, I've only been dead for a month or so." She looks back, waving her hand innocently. "Excuses excuses."

Abruptly, she stops, turning to face me completely. "Well, you sure you want to do all this?" Sighing, I nod my head. Seriously, do I seem like the person to do something I don't want to do? Come on I trekked for over two weeks to find her ass, and she has the nerve to instigate that I just brashly do things then back out. Huh, no, not me. I'm a go with the flow, and stay under the radar kinda gal. I'll leave that hero brashness to the brain dead. "Yeah, I'm sure."

A large smile fills her, kinda scary. "What's with the face?" And once again, I go flying through the air. 'What the hell is up with all this being thrown around shit?' I grunt as I hit the hard wood floor of the new room. "A simple 'Please go in' woulda been nice to, ya know." She walks in, rolling her shoulder. "Nah, that's just not my style" Sigh. "I figured as much. I'm already such a bastard, god only knows how much worse you are."

It's a pretty large room. A couple of lantern lights here and there, but the rest is just shadowed open space. I quirk my eyebrow, and look back at Kukaku. "Why's there a ball in here? Ya gonna read my future?" She chuckles lightly and kicks it at me. Catching it easily, I stare at the blue tinted transparent sphere. "What now? Do I smash it, cause I'm really feeling the smashing urge."

"No, I want you to pour your reiatsu into it, and stabilize it." I stare at her, then back at the ball, then back at her. A good 10 minutes pass by with me just repeating the action, and a large agitated mark growing on her forehead. "Just watch me," she snarls, filching my precious orb.

Suddenly, her body is enveloped in a dark purple blue light.

I guess indigo but I just don't like that color's name, it sounds really really gay. No not I like it in the butt male-on-male action gay. The Real World kind of gay.

"Are you even paying attention?" Blinking, I look back up at her. She glares at me from inside a large blue bubble. The image of a gerbil in a running ball just pops into my head, hmmm, I think I'll name it Kuku-chan.

"Yeah yeah, I'm listening." Huffing, I lean back and watch as she fights for control of her emotions. "This is a special orb I created a while back," oh the excitement in her voice…."All you," she points at me from within her gerbil ball. "Is focus and control your reiatsu as to create this shell." Nodding, I keep staring at her.

"What are ya lookin at?," she asks dispassionately.

"Well, I was just wondering how exactly you, ya know, get out of this bubble of joy." She sighs, and the bubble suddenly disperses, whisking my hair around. "That was refreshing," I smirk, dodging the glass orb chucked at my face. "Get to work ya lazy-ass kid." Releasing yet another yawn, I fall back and grab the orb between my hands, staring at it. 'Well, here goes nothing I guess.'

Kukaku's lazy ass watches me from a corner in the room, smoking a pipe. We've been in here for, oh god only knows. I think it's been two days, apparently it's only been a couple hours. Time does not fly when your working hard.

Glaring at the translucent annoyance, I once again whine and groan as I collapse to the floor. Holding it up to the light, I study the small crescent design within it. "Kukaku, this is bullshit. How the hell do I make a gerbil ball again?" Glaring at her, I watch as she smirks at me, a coy look in her eyes. "Why do ya keep asking? You're just wasting time, I know you already figured out how t'do it." Sighing, I resign myself to glowering at the orb once again.

So what if I did figure it out already? Doesn't mean I actually have to do it. Besides, I figure if I can drag this out for a couple of days then I can postpone all that academy business. I know, I know. You're all saying, Jay if you don't want to go, then just don't go. I got that already, but, I mean, I promised the kid. I'd feel goddamn Freddy Krueger if I went back on that.

Dammit, I just want a cigarette and hoho.

Sighing, I gather what very little resolve I have, I'm thinking of naming it Waldo, and sit back up. Fixing my gaze on the orb once again, I set my hands on it, and close my eyes.

Okay, so this is my theory; When the hag threw that broom at me, I had felt it. This small surge of "energy" I guess. Then a disturbance in that energy when the broom disintegrated. Therefore, all I have to do is find the core of my energy.

Breathing in, I open my eyes, pushing all the energy around me into the ball, squeezing my eyes shut once again.

An enormous rush of adrenaline and butterflies runs through my body. You know that feeling when you go up on the highest rollercoaster, and just sit there, anticipation coursing through your body? Then, WHAM, you're flying down the hills, that rushed airy feeling rushing through your body. Yeah, that's what I'm talking about.

"Holy shit!" The exclamation echoes around the room. Popping an eye open, I smirk at the surprised face of my "Sensei". "Aw, I know I'm awesome, but please don't make such a big deal about it. It's embarrassing Kukaku-sake ni yotta sensei." Chuckling, I open both my eyes, staring at the surrounding walls of my sphere. "Okay yeah, I guess I am pretty awesome."

Reaching forward, I poke the inside wall. Feels like plexi-glass. Yes, little kids out, me in.

Suddenly, Kukaku's not so pleased, piranha face suctions itself to my beautiful walls. "You little shit, you really did know what you were doing!" Oh, she was just being nice? Huh, that's kind of insulting. "So, you really didn't believe I could do it, did ya?" Smoke due to an angrily-fried brain ours from her ears and mouth. Figuratively speaking of course.

No, no, not figuratively, apparently we become human volcanoes after death. -._-.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO CONTROL YOUR REIATSU!" Her angry face proceeds to squish itself onto my used-to-be pristine orb. "Uh, yeah, that's why were doing this. Geez, dumbass, why are you going Godzilla on me? Oh, you know what, I bet you're the damn spirit that used to live in the angry lump on my dad's forehead. You are aren't you? Admit it!" Her face retracts, blank with confusion. "What?"

All at once, the walls start to shake, and my energy warps and goes ballistic. "Oh, now I get what you were saying earlier…."

KAPOW! BAM! BANG! SPLOOOOOOOOSHAAAAH!

Yeah, my explosion sounded just like the superhero acts of justice, I'm that good.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how I ended up, face first in Kukaku's tobacco covered boobies.

"AHHH, gotta love the soft plushiness of boobs in the morning." And yet again, I get thrown through the air and left in a bruised and bumped heap on the ground. Ah well, gotta have some sort of fun in life, even if you get hurt in the process. No, not masochism, just a kind of barbaric philosophy on life, and in all fairness, the barbarians were the first artists, so that counts on some levels of philosophy. There, now you learned something. You're welcome.

Heaving myself upward, I grin at the one and only armless and upside down Kukaku Shiba. "Kukaku, you are one crazy mofo," standing up, I walk past, pushing her shell shocked body on the floor. "Can't wait till next time."

"FUCK YOU!"

"You're not my type, but thanks for the offer." I look down at her, an apathetic look in place. She smirks widely, "I need a drink." Smirking back, I hold out a hand to assist her ascension to the standing world again. "I second that." WHACK! Ow, just a heads up, it hurts getting smacked by a prosthetic arm.

Glowering back at her, I rub the new bruise forming on my head. "What the hell was that for? Child abuse is illegal even in feudal times you psycho." A dark giggle, yes giggle, escapes her lips. "Who said anything about a delinquent like you getting a drink? EH? Not I sir." Her eyes bear into mine, an amused gleam inside their depths. "I did dumbass."

Sauntering towards the door, I kick her ricocheted arm back at her. "Well," she reattaches her arm into the socket. Nastiness right there, mixed with a righteousness all rolled into a tubular piece of cake. "I guess that works for me."

Swinging her arm around my shoulders, we head back to the newly dubbed 'Drinking room', happily kicking the Kong's to the kitchen to fetch our booze.

"Maybe I should blow shit up more often."

"You did it on purpose didn't you?"

Sip, sigh. "You bet."

Gulp, huff. "You're such a Bastard."

Finishes bottle. "Only for you Kuku-chan."

Snaps pipe. "The hell you just call me?"

Picks up bowled end of pipe. "Nothing, just drink your wine you alcoholic."

Grumbles. Sighs, chugs bottle. "You're lucky I have booze."

"Love ya to Kuku-chan."

Passes out.

CHAPTER 3-MORE TRAINING, OH AND LOOK, IS THAT A CIGARETTE HOLDING CAPTAIN?


	4. Chapter 3: Cigarettes? WIN!

Just along for the Ride

Shikaboo: Alright, we all know I don't own Bleach or any characters but my own D=

Jay: you're such a whiney pain in the ass

Shikaboo: Eh, I can live with it.

Jay: I noticed

Shikaboo: Anyways, please review-

Jay: YEAH! I mean come on, I know I'm not the most interesting person to read about, but I mean, goddamn!

Shikaboo: Calm yourself, but I got to agree, I'd really enjoy some sort of feedback here

Jay: I'm pissy

Shikaboo: We've noticed.

Jay: Shut the hell up.

Shikaboo: nuuuu yew!

Jay: *sigh* do you see what I have to put up with?

Shikaboo: Ya love me

Jay:You wish...

Shikaboo: I know who you love =3

Jay: Just fall down a well and fucking die already.

Shikaboo: aw you're so adorable when you're threatening me...anyways! pleeeeaaaaaasseeee review

CHAPTER 3-MORE TRAINING, OH AND LOOK, IS THAT A CIGARETTE HOLDING CAPTAIN?

Clapping fills the room, echoing deftly through the walls of my gerbil ball. Finally, after what, 2 days, I finally got this under control. I know, pretty awesome for a lazy ass like me, eh? Apparently when it comes to this shinigami stuff, I've actually found my niche. Oh please, hold your applause, and whoever just gasped, suck my glorious cock of imagination.

"So, looks like you really were serious when you said you could do it in 3 days." A gentle breeze pours through the rooms as I release my energy. "Yep." A smirk pulls at my lips. "Well shit, looks like I'm out 1664 yen." Scowling, she pulls the rolled bills from her bosom. "Looks like it," I snatch the money from her hand. "Well, what do you say to a good nights sleep this time around?" She barks out a laugh, and shakes her hand at me, releasing me from this torture, I mean goddamn training.

I've got to admit, Kukaku's not too bad of a sensei when you actually think about it. She has this twisted sense of 'No pain, no gain.' Oh yes, she very much takes it to heart. Really didn't expect her to be so ambitious and determined. Geez, I got thrashed hard the day after my whole boom-bang incident. I mean it probably would have been less hazardous if not every sentence out of my mouth had either been "Suck my cock" or "Monkey Fucker" or my favorite "A baby munching cock ripping alligator dominatrix wouldn't even rape you". No, it makes no sense, does that deter from how hilarious it was to see her face? Nope, can't say it does.

Laying down on the thin cot of a bed, my eyes wonder the shadowed space. The light of the moon illuminates the bleak white of the walls, and the shadows crawl through the room like demons in search of some souls for their master. "Well, that's pleasant."

A large yawn rips through my lips, and stretch back, releasing the stress induced muscles. There's nothing to do really, I thought I had wanted to sleep, but now I'm just awake. I really hate that. If I feel tired before, I want to stay tired and go to sleep dammit.

I feel like I'm laying at home, just staring at my ceiling, only difference is I don't have those two mongrels trapping me between their hell fire bodies. I remember, just like it was yesterday. All those nights of nothing but my staring at the ceiling, drowning myself within my music and thinking to myself, 'Why in the hell did I have to be born? Just to endure these endless nights of monotony.' There was always this dejected air to me at all times during my life, I guess I just never really noticed. Huh, interesting.

Memories of leaving the house for hours on end in hopes of relieving my depression plague me. Sneaking out at all hours of the night, smoking and drinking in the alleyways with Trent. Watching as all the evils of our town dance and thrive around us.

A small tug pulls at my chest, and I sigh. 'Trent.' Yeah, that bastard pushed me into the road and broke my arm, but still, poor guy didn't mean to get me killed. He's my best friend, the peanut butter to my jelly, the sun to my…sky? Yep, that's it. I….oh god, I swear I've been getting more pathetic and sappy since I died, but I miss him. I actually miss that son of a bitch. 'There is something seriously wrong with me.'

A huff of annoyance breaks the silence, and I'm up, walking from the room, from the staircase, from the house. I barely even notice the fact that I had left, that I was walking to the town below. I didn't realize that a silhouetted figure was watching me from beneath the umbrage of the trees.

But I did realize one thing, that I needed to get out of that house, that room…my mind.

* * *

Another drunken body propels mine into the sweating throng. Oh the joys of intoxication beyond comprehension. Irritant, I push and fight my way from the center of this drunken dance orgy. It's sickening, the way people think that I actually enjoy being touched by their grimy alien appendages.

A relief filled sigh passes my lips as I peel away from the crowd and fall into the dusty alley way. Some other unstable drunkards fall around me due to my pushing, but I just smirk at their inebriated forms before sauntering away on uneasy legs. Tunnels upon tunnels of blurred lines and colors rush into my vision as I stumble along the dirty puke covered streets of the town. "Maybe…I should start thinking about what I do before I does it…." Grammar=gone.

Passing my time by walking the baron town, I watch as woman whore themselves out, probably trying to earn money for their starving families. Or, who knows, maybe they just like the attention. Eh, maybe I should buy one for the night, ya know, just to get her out of the cold.

Sacks and bones stare up at me, toothless and soulless. Her stringy brown hair hangs around her body like straw. Crusted spit and semen cover he face and sides of her mouth. A man from the alleyway walks out, a shit eating grin on his face. His glazed eyes lock on me from across the road, and his smile grows. "Oh, do I get her to?" Nasty. "Uh no, sorry. I like being clean of your diseases sir." Glowering, I stumble away, leaving the women without a second glance.

Why did I leave the house again? This was not a well-planed adventure. I miss my Kuku-chan and her tobacco.

I whine and groan before collapsing beside a passed out old man. He mumbles and rolls over, revealing the unopened bottle of sake in his hand. Smiling like it was Christmas, I pry the bottle from his hands, and lean back to admire my find. "Well, thank ya Jek, your kindness is well appreciated." Pulling the lid off, I chug the first half of the burning liquid.

"Ne'er 'pected ya t'be such a heavy drinker," a mumble of unintelligent intoxication tunnels through my hearing. "Yeh, well tha's wha happens when ja don know meh." Looking over, I stare listlessly at the dark haired man beside me. "Does Kukaku know your down here?" He sounds irritated, or maybe disappointed, I don't know anymore. In all honesty, I'm not even sure what my name is at the moment. "I dun know." He sighs, gently his fingers pry the bottle from my hand, and lifts me to his chest. "Come on, let's get you back ya little alcoholic." Giggling, I snatch the bottle back and cradle it.

Slowly, he assists me back through the town, up the hill, and into the house. I stumble and trip the whole way, giggling at the absurdity of it all. "H-hey, wha ya doin here any-wjay?" He sighs again, and adjusts my falling body. "Just to see how you're doing. Apparently not that well." Burn. "Aye, I see whachya mean." Sliding from his supportive arm, I grip the wall and slink away to my room.

Opening the old door, I stare in to see exactly what I had been earnestly praying against seeing. "Get in here. Now." Dead panning, I wave my hand idly before shutting the door, and meandering my way back the way I came. "Oy, don't ignore me you impudent cunt." Her prosthetic arm embeds into the wall right beside my head causing my being to jump back with a squawk and a grandiose crash landing. "Ya missed Kuku-chan." Slumped against the wall, I stare up at her from my spot on the floor. "I'd feel bad if I hit a drunk when they weren't lookin." She flashes a toothy smirk before sighing, and sitting beside me.

We sit in silence, every once in a while shifting. I had sobered up almost instantaneously once I had entered the house, but now, I was in that little drunken slump. You know, the one you get in when you're coming out of intoxication and are suddenly open to emotional turmoil. Pretty bitchy side affect if any.

"So, why'd ya leave kid?" Shrugging, I sink lower to the ground, almost completely laying on the hard floor. "Just wanted to party, not really a sit in the house all day type of person." Don't scoff, it's partially the truth. She eyes me from the corners of those every seeing retinas. "I'm not buyin it." I sigh, shrugging again as I fall deeper into my emotional pit.

Heavy steps echo down the hallway and I roll my head up to watch as Kaien decides to grace us with his presence. Blue eyes lock on mine, and I feel the urge to cry, or at least thank him for helping me.

I think I'd rather cry at the moment.

"So, you're the one that helped this bum back to her senses, eh?" Blow to the self esteem? Check. "Kukaku, be nice," he chuckles and leans down, gently ruffling my hair. "It's not like you have any place to talk." She glowers at him before smirking down at me. "Yeh, I guess I really don't." They both smile gently, whether it's at me or some family memory, I don't know. It's just really freaky to see Kukaku smiling, not smirking or giving me the "I'm gonna rip you to shreds and feed ya to a gorilla-on-meth" kind of smile, but a legit nice smile. Oh god, I want to hide under my bed with a shot gun.

God knows how long we sat there, talking about their good old days before Kaien had run off to the academy. Some point or another, I was gone, engulfed in my own wonderful and peaceful darkness.

"So, what do you think?" Kaien's voice timbers through my body as he jostles me awake.

"She's improving quickly. You were right, there's something special about her." Oh god, please don't tell me their actually talking about me.

"Yeah, her reiatsu at such an infant stage is already that of a seated officer, almost a lieutenant." Interesting. He shifts again, readjusting my dead weight body. Pedo.

"I noticed, I think I'm going to start her on kidou soon. Who knows, maybe she'll have a knack for it like me." Kukaku snorts a short chuckle, and Kaien heaves a sigh.

"She's almost like a second you already, it wouldn't surprise me. Although," he stops, and opens my door with his foot. "I'd bet you she's better with a sword than kidou." And now their betting on me, awesome, glad I've proven to be such great entertainment. "Ah, you're on Kaien. Let's say whomever loses has to serve the other for a whole week." A deep hum reverberates through his chest. "Sounds good." It's sad when you can hear the sarcastic smirks in their voices, it really is.

He suddenly stops before gently laying me down atop my bed. Slowly, he pulls the thin sheet over me and tucks it around my body as if I'm an infant.

"Night Jay-chan, better win me that bet." His whisper cloaks my face in his warm breath. "Oh," a large hand falls onto my head and begins ruffling my hair. "You're a horrible actress." Dammit.

His chuckles permeates the room as he and Kukaku leave.

Well shit on me.

* * *

Kaien better be pretty freaking happy.

Two months, two goddamn months, I have been stuck with this psycho. We've moved eight times, once all the way out to the very borders of the 165th district. Who does that? The whole time, the Kong brothers had us flanked, ready to attack the rapists. I swear those two are on crack. A bunny for christ-sakes had run through a bush, snapped a twig, and we were thrown into a ditch, covered and dirt, and told to "play dead cause the rapists are eveeeeeerywhhheeeeeeereee" Yes, they said it like a ghost while searching the air, the trees, and every goddamn rock and bush within a 100 meters before we could remove ourselves from our "anti-rapist camouflage". You ever tried to kill yourself with mud? Not easy, not easy at all.

Anytime between our moves I was worked harder than a single menopausal woman's dildo. I've still got the scars and even some bruises to prove it. Although, it was pretty cool, you know, learning kidou and how to properly wield a sword. If any of you tell that pain in the ass I said this, I will hunt you down and tell the Kongs you are rapists, don't test me.

Anyways, looks like Kaien won the bet to. In my opinion, I think I'm equal in both divisions, however, I do favor wielding my sword rather than taking the time to waste my reiatsu on a possible kidou. Kuku-chan believes I have a knack for kidou though, and has been drilling that shit into my brain incessantly. She's, as I have come to realize, the only resolve I've got left anymore. Mine died about 3 districts ago.

"ALRIIIIGHT, home sweet home, let's get to it." Groaning, I glare at the ebony haired demon before falling right onto my ass where I am bound and determined to stay. She glares down at me before smirking. Oh shit my life. Sighing, I roll onto my stomach and reach my hand out to the baron earth before me. Sinking my head to the ground tiredly, I begin the infinitely long incantation. Seriously, a pregnant woman would have already gone through the nine months of hell, twenty-eight hours of labor, and nine years of institution-ready insanity before any kidou incantation is finished. Why? Why in all hell would they be this long? It's like your asking for the opponent to just end your miserable life cause your so shitty you were reduced to using such mediocre and suicidal techniques.

Dirt and rocks shatter and dart around us. "Good work kiddo, now get up and help us start building." Glowering at her shoed foot, I flip over to my back. "I don't really think that's too healthy for someone in my condition." She rolls her eyes. "What condition would that be?" Smirking, I playfully drum my stomach. ". It's pretty serious, look it up Kuku-chan." Snorting, she kicks my side, sending me flying down the slight hill and into the nice little crater I had created, FOR HER. Ungrateful cunt-bag.

I grumble and wipe the dirt from my shirt as I stand. "Uncalled for violence Kuku-chan," I call up to her, where she stands watching me like I was her bitch lackey or something. Pisses me off. I am no ones bitch lackey, I leave that to people who mooch and have no lives. I have a life.

Lifting myself out of the crater, I pull the folded parchment paper from my pocket and carefully unfold it. You do not want to rip this thing, oh no. If you like the limbs you currently have, you never, ever rip Kuku-chan's paper.

"Oh four legged banshee, mistress of the crane god, dead raven upon the heavens, yada yada yada." WHACK! "SAY IT RIGHT!" Rubbing my newly forming bump on my head, I kick her prosthetic arm into the crater. "Ask nicely, and I will. God, you and your violence." I smirk and watch as she slowly ascends into volcano mode. "Please read the fucking words correctly you piece of shit!" Waving my hand at her, I turn back to the paper. "That wasn't so hard."

"Oh four legged banshee, mistress of the crane god, dead raven upon the heavens, eyes of fire, heart of lightning, mother of all demigods, release the tomb of anger, provocative milk of your ashen breasts, rise the lightning, sister of the banshee, wife of the five eyed monkey, stones of the entombed snake, lift the earth to your lips, wombs of the deities, light the stone of the sky." See, infinitely long, and unintelligent.

The earth below my feet shudders and cracks. Long gashes break across the earth surrounding us, and the sky directly above turns to the gray of a deathly storm. "Here she comes," I sing before jumping into the ditch next to Kukaku, and we watch. Suddenly, the tip of the cannon bursts through the ground, quickly escalating. She releases a long whistle beside me, and we trek back out of the crater.

"Well," she pats the iron walls of the cannon before turning back to me. "Looks like someone's finally graduated from pre-school." Smirking, I lean against my little beauty. "Yeah yeah, as long as I get a graduation party." Lightly wrapping her arms around my shoulders, she leads me back around to the other side of the towering monster. A long sigh escapes my lips as I watch her push her prosthetic arm back into place. "Just to take into your itty bitty box of consideration, but that's not exactly the number one sight I fancy to see everyday." Chuckling, she shrugs, testing out its placement. "Well maybe if ya weren't such a dumbass I wouldn't have to keep taking out to knock the clearly dying pieces of your brain back into place." Poor brain, don't take it too hard.

"That's insulting. What if my brain has self-esteem issues? Do you want to make it even more deprived of the few brain cells it has left?" She turns to me, her face held in that everlasting smirk, ready to quip a remark at any moment, but she abruptly stops, her eyes zeroing in on something over my shoulder. "Huh?," turning, I glare into the setting sun, barely distinguishing the small speck within it.

"Who's that?" Do I get an answer? Nope, I do not. I'll tell you what I do get though, a nice old push right off of my feet, down a hill, and into the goddamn crater.

Apparently this is the higher power's way of telling me to just stop trying. I mean where has it gotten me, other then thrown into the very crater I created multiple times. Fuck my life.

Kukaku glares at the approaching figure, clearly agitated by this person's presence. If ya look real close, though, you can see it. There's that small speck of relief, that she's secretly happy this person's here. Trust me, I've come to recognize it easily after the many nights I've drug myself home after. Oh yeah, she's scream and yell like a reawakened Christian convulsing on the floor, but deep down, she was just plain relieved you're not dead, or you didn't lost her house and money poker. She's just a big ole teddy bear mama hen underneath that alcoholic panther exterior.

…PFFFFFFT, no she's still that bad even in happy mode.

Dragging myself from the crater, _again_, I stare as the thick set man stalks towards us, an abashed air about him. He had that puppy with his tail between his legs look about him. Quite a mopy and down right sad sight.

He soon reaches us, and stops, dropping to his knees and hands before Kukaku. Well, I can only guess it's her, there's no reason he'd be bowing to me. His eyes stay diverted to the dirt, and he quakes, whether it's with fear, exhaustion, or the severe need of a bathroom because he's in my awesome presence, I have no clue. I hope it's the last, just saying.

"What do you want, Kisuke?" Kisuke? Where in the hell have I heard that name before? Scratching the top of my head, I lean forward and stare at the man before me. His blond hair is sticking out every which way, and he's in a white garb, kinda like the one that Ichimaru guy was wearing. "I need your help, it's Yuroichi." He raises his head, revealing dark gray eyes, and that lecherous face of that man! Oh SHIZNIT! Leaning back, hoping to somehow hide from his gaze, I quietly watch their interaction. "What's wrong with Yuroichi?" Her eyes shine with hidden worry, but she's holding that cold mask stronger than gorilla glue. I flinch back as his eyes meet mine. "She was fatally injured," his eyes lock on mine, as if I have knowledge about whatever the hells going on. "By a hollow."

"Well, where the hell is she?" Kukaku's unnatural screech penetrates my ears, and I glance up at her. What the hells going on? "She's back at the Shiba compound, Kaien graciously allowed us access." She nods, an unnaturally serious expression of thinking marring her features. Alright, wait, 1, I thought Yuroichi was a cat, why does it matter if she's hurt? 2, Serious Kukaku is starting to make me nervous. I don't like serious stuff why am I always dragged into serious shit? Do I have a goddamn tattoo on my forehead that says "DRAG ME INTO YOUR STUPID SHIT!" No, I don't think so, pretty sure I would have noticed that by now.

"Let's go." Wait, what? "What are you talking about?" They both freeze mid-jog. Kukaku glowers down at me curiously. "What the hell does it sound like? I said let's go." Standing, I dust myself off before looking at them both with a dispassionate face. "Why?" That Kisuke guy watches me through jaded eyes. "Because she's injured, and I need to take care of her dumb ass, just like I gotta take care of yours." She steps forward, almost threateningly. "She's a cat…." They look at me oddly. "How?…You know what, never mind, just let's go. We have a lot of land to cover." Shrugging, I pull on the bag I had only put down an hour ago.

She nods at me, a look almost prideful in the back of her eyes. I'm gonna puke. "You think you can flash step like Kaien taught ya?" I shrug and sigh, reaching down to retie my shoes. "Nope, but I guess I gotta try anyways."

Kisuke pulls a small green ball from within his shihakusho. "This'll transport us closer, but I can only use it once. It will only take us over about 70 districts at the most, so as soon as it stops, we have to continue on with flash step." He glances at me quickly. "If you don't flash step out of the transporting tunnel, you will fall into a chasm between time and the plane of living, instantaneously losing all life force from your spirit." Wow, that sounds pretty serious. "Do I have to go?" Kukaku looks at me, her eyes disbelieving. "What?" She shakes her head, turning away to start walking. "I guess you're not as gritty as I perceived ya to be. Just a gutless jellyfish trying to swim with sharks."

Okay, that one kinda hurt.

Looking around, I sigh and follow after them. "Self-preservation is a pretty common human instinct just so ya know. Don't see how me dying would help your saving of a cat." They both go rigid at my words, but Kukaku just sighs, not even sparing me a glance. "Sometimes, Jay, ya just gotta know when to shut yer mouth." Sighing again, I stare up to the clouds, just wishing for once, I had never died.

Suddenly, a box is thrust into my face. Bringing my attention to the earth again, I stare at this Kisuke man and the small carton of cigarettes in front of me. "You knew I was here, didn't ya?" He just smirks before looking back at the cigarettes, signaling for me to take them. Ah, who am I to refuse such a gracious gift. "Thank you," I mumble, while lighting the cancer stick. A smile forms on his lips and he tosses the pack at me. "I don't really smoke, so you can have it." Nodding, I stick it inside my pocket.

I've now decided Kisuke is not a creepy pedophile, but a very nice and good man. Yes, I was partially bribed into this thought, but who in life usually isn't. Don't judge me, I needed my tobacco. My ego was trodden on by the closest person I have to a friend in this world right now. Yes, I know many of you are probably saying, aw Jay you're awesome, don't listen to her. Yeah, yeah I know, thank ya.

But it's there. That gut wrenching from hell, makes me sick of myself feeling, a cyclone tearing through my Kansas of emotion, and no, Dorothy does not live through this one. Deep down, waaaay deep down, I know she's right. I should probably care more that their damn cat got hurt by the what-sa-ma-call it, but sorry to say, I'm not exactly on that level. Personally, I'm very skeptic about that ever happening, so I'm hoping no one's holding their breath out their. IF you are, see ya soon.

"Alright, this is a good spot," Kisuke stops, turning to us with the small sphere in his outstretched palm. "I need you both to be connected to me at all times during this." Eh, touching one another was never mentioned. "Uh…" Kukaku slaps the back of my head lightly, growling at me. "Just do it." Sighing, I entangle my fingers in the cloth of his haori. "Hold on tight," he chuckles quietly, a rueful and hollow chuckle. Creepy. "If not, there's no telling where you will end up." Great, wonderful news. "Just get it over with old man." He nods, and Kukaku smirks back at me, obviously pleased with my "Change of attitude".

Throwing the sphere into the air, I watch as it begins to glow, spinning faster and faster. Abruptly, it stops, no slowing down, just complete halt in motion. 'Oh, that is not good.'

Air and trees suddenly spin and spiral around us, forming a large tornado shaped tunnel. You ever see those giant walls of the spinning black and white spiral? Yeah, we're stuck in a potheads dream.

Suddenly, the tornado disperses, leaving a wide ripped open gash in the air, yes in the goddamn air. "Everyone ready?" We nod. "Good, just make sure your reiatsu is stable at all times." God why are there so many risks to this thing? It's like those commercial medicines.

Quickly, we leap into the rip. Well, I'm gonna fucking die.


	5. Chapter 4: Kitty has boobs?

Just along for the Ride

Shikaboo: Obviously, I don't own bleach...or any of the characters...or it's awesomeness...BUT! I do own my own OC's =3

Jay: At least this chapter actually has something goin' on in it

Shikaboo: Meh, it's alright (-._-.)

Jay: You could've done a little better

Shikaboo: wow, blow to the ego? You cunt

Jay: =^._.^= You look fine to me Douchebag

Shikaboo: *sigh* I'm too tired to argue, just *waves hand at her from collapsed place on the ground* Say your damn line already.

Jay: Ehhhhhhhhh...PLease enjoy and review...or not...you know, it's not like it's an ego booster for that piece of shit or anything.

Shikaboo: I resent that, I am not a piece of shit...

Jay: Yeah, Yeah, alrighty, have fun ya little bastards

Shikaboo: -_- WEEEEEEEEEE

Jay: Let's just get you to bed

Shikaboo: Only if you read me a story

Jay:...fine.

**Chapter 4-Kitty has boobs?**

Kisuke starts off first, his haori fluttering behind him. Kukaku pushes me in front of her, and I stumble behind him, barely keeping a reiatsu foothold. Suddenly, his hand snatches my arm, pulling me to stability, and we're off. The black reiatsu beneath my feet solidifies, quickly climbing and morphing into surrounding walls. Bright, almost blinding spots illuminate from random pockets in the walls.

As we run by a light blue pocket, I stare into it. Long, ashen faces stare back, the eyes sunken into the skulls. They gape at us, toothless, some tongue less. Not a pleasant sight, my friends. I shake my head and face forward again.

"Oy, Kisuke, where the hell are we?" Kukaku asks ever so eloquently from behind. "We're in the plane of despair, as I've named it. It's a tunnel, almost like an alley way, between time and land." He dips his head, purposefully avoiding the ashen faces groaning at us from their little windows. "Those are souls who've gotten lost between death after their afterlife." I stare at another batch of half-dead dead people. I have a sudden impulse to just pull one out and take it home, kind of like when you're in a pet store and you want every puppy-breathed adorable, and cuddly creature within the premises. Only, ya know, without the adorableness, but hey, it'd grow on me.

A large gaping mouth fills the entire portal, two rotting yellow teeth dripping saliva and puss. It's hands claw at the portal, aggressive and screeching. I stare dispassionately at the thing. 'I completely revoke any thoughts of taking you home.'

Suddenly, large blasts of wind rush around us, billowing every which way. "Why are they here?" Kisuke glances at me momentarily. "Because they didn't know what to do." That's clearly a non-vague answer, he's such a descriptive man. "About what exactly?," Kukaku screams from behind me, her voice barely audible through the wind tunnel. "They couldn't decide if they wanted to die or be reborn."

Solemnly, I nod my head, actually understanding. They didn't know whether they wanted to relive another life of just hardships to die and end up back here again, but they were still afraid to die. It's pretty corrupt if you get to thinking about it.

You want to know what I really think about it? I think it's fucking sad. It's sad that confused souls just get put into a penitentiary instead of having an actual chance to figure themselves out, just plain fucking shitty. Whoever created this world had a piss poor way of doing it that's for sure. They're already dead, some living in the roughest parts of this place, then they get stuck in this hell hole, the life being sucked outta 'em. It makes me want to punch a baby….kinda. Well, if it's an ugly crack baby, then definitely, but if it's a normal baby, I might feel bad.

But, hey, what can I do about it? Nada.

"Get ready to shun'po's, the exit is nearing." Sighing, I scratch the back of my head, trying to recall exactly how to shun'po. A light, brighter and warmer than the portals suddenly breaks the dark tunnel around us. 'Guess it's now or never.' Groaning, I force my reiatsu to the souls of my feet, and propel myself forward.

And, yup, not as cool as you'd think it is. At first, oh yeah, it's amazing, just flashing by Kisuke, the tunnel, some trees and a few rocks here and there. But then, there comes the stopping part. Now, this is what Kaien taught me. "Just stifle the flow of reiatsu flowing to your feet at a steady pace and you'll soon enter a walking pace or jog." Sounds easy, right? Exactly what I thought to.

Now, let me tell you what I did. Oh yeah, flying through the air at an amazing speed, feeling pretty fucking awesome. But wait, I have to stop. Okay, here we go just, gonna stop the flow of energy, and…..BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM! "FUCK!" Skidding across the air, I fall into the ground just to continue skidding until finally crashing into a nice and gigantic boulder. Want the proof? Go look, there's a nice old me shaped hole in the side of it.

Pulling myself from the core of the boulder, I glare at the two safely landing away from me. Kukaku looks on with a smirk just waiting to say something, Kisuke hides his smile by the sudden amazement of a tree and its being "a good antidote for poisons". My ass.

"Say one word Kukaku, and I will hide all your booze and tobacco after I beat the shit outta ya." Stalking past the pain in the ass, I look around at where we are exactly. I see a tree, my new boulder home, and a few shacks and some farms in the distance. "So, were almost to the first district, huh?" Kisuke looks over at me, nodding, an almost shocked look in his eyes. "What? I'm really not as dumb as I look, I know hard to believe, but you can stop the gaping now." He chuckles, scratching the back of his head. "Quite a tongue on you." I shrug, smirking over at the man while gently patting the dust out of my clothes. "Damn straight." déjà vu?

* * *

I think I am clinically insane. No, really, I am. I swear this Yuroichi was a cat….A MALE cat. Was I really a hallucinating schizo in my lifetime? Hm, possibly.

Leaning forward, I poke the jiggly flesh of the unconscious woman's breast. "This is not the same cat…." Urahara giggles beside me, and I can literally hear him thinking about 'checking her gender honesty.' Fucking pervert. The purple haired woman, Yuroichi or whatever, mumbles something in her sleep before attempting to roll over. Kukaku's curses buzz around my ears as she forces the woman back down. "Stop touching her you ass, she needs to rest," she throws a glare my way. Shrugging, I let my lips slide up into another heart warming smirk of mischief before once again poking her breast and making it jiggle like Jell-O. "But it's fun kuku-chan. Besides, you wouldn't want me to be in denial over someone's gender. It might confuse my overly-abused mind." She just scoffs, gently running her glowing hand over Yuroichi's abdomen.

Kisuke watches on from behind me, his chipper self lost and forgotten in a ditch somewhere. He has this lost and forlorn look in his eyes, and a frown creasing his face into old age. 'Well, looks like someone's got a guilty little conscience.'

"So, what exactly happened? She's not the type of person to go down so easily to a mere little hollow." Kukaku's query pulls the moping meat sack from his reverie. "It…was my fault. We were attempting to protect someone precious to the both of us, and she was taken by surprise when a group of Gillian surrounded her," he sucks in a large breath before sighing in what can only be described as despair. Pretty depressing atmosphere. "She had almost all of them down, but she quickly intervened an attack heading for the one we were protecting, which of course," he waves at the large gash tearing her stomach in ribbons. "Is how she acquired that little beauty."

Very depressing….I hate it when I'm suffocated by depression. Sighing, I turn back to Kukaku and watch as she heals the woman some more. "You want to try?" Raising an eyebrow, I nod slowly.

She lifts my hand and places it a few centimeters above the wound. I stare at the intestines and other innards peeking out from the deep gash. 'Interesting'. Kukaku gently pushes her reiatsu into my hand, fusing ours together, I let it flow from my own palm. A few minutes pass before she removes her hand, letting me continue on solo. "Oh, I feel so special, like I finally used the toilet for the first time like a big girl." WHACK! "Focus you shitcake." Shitcake? Really Kuku-chan. "Yare, yare, I am I am."

Slowly, the green glow of my hands intensifies transforming instead to light shade of silver. I raise an eyebrow and glance up at Kukaku. "Uhhhhm, not sure if that's good or bad…" She shrugs before smirking widely at me. "Guess you'll just have to hope she lives so we can find out." Bastard. "Guess so."

Releasing a sigh, I glare back at my hands. The wound gradually began to stitch together, skin cell by skin cell. Kinda gross to be honest, but eh, still had a nice little feeling of actually doing something useful on the side. Tch, pesky little conscience and warm fuzzy feelings. What is wrong with me?

Finally, that bothersome wound stitched up and I was set free of my duty. Kisuke and Kukaku swarm around me, inspecting the perfectly fine and gorgeous work I had done…psh fucking perfectionists. Slowly, I inch away, crawling slowly from their suffocating assemblage. I creep from the room before walking away.

The trees and leaves blow around as I sit and watch the sun start set. A few branches crack behind me, and I sigh. "Howdy-doo Kisuke," turning, I stare apathetically at the man above me. "And a hello to you as well Jay-san," he chuckles, and sits beside me. A long sigh escapes his lips and he leans back, his weight pushed onto his elbows. An awkward silence fills the air as the sun continues to set, turning the sky every which color. I really fucking hate awkward silences, there a few good awkward silences. God, it's actually pissing me off with how silent this man is being. He's a shitting chatter box, never once have I actually seen this man quiet or in thought.

Okay, okay, I never officially met him until today, but still…I'm a good judge of goddamn character, alright? Shut up, don't call my bullshit, it's mine and I'm sticking to it.

"Soooo, there a reason you came you find me?" Another chuckle reverberates from his chest, and I feel him shift. He rubs the back of his neck, smiling "sheepishly" at me. "Drop the fake smile, just tell me what's up." His face actually drops, and again he gives me that damn surprised stare. "You really are a perceptive little thing," a small smile tugs at his lips, and I smirk at him. "Nah, you're imaginin' it."

I roll over, staring up at him from between my arms. "Now that you've skipped around the point, why are you here?" Cruel little douchebag aren't I? He runs his hand through the blond tresses surrounding his head. "Well, I was wondering, if you would like to learn hand-to-hand combat." Great, more work expected of me. When does it end? Grumbling, I flop onto my back, cursing whatever great power that was taking great pleasure at the hell it put me through.

"Sure, why not…Get to be pummeled even more." I'm fucked.

* * *

I dodge as another fist soars through the air where my head used to be. A large crack echoes through the valley as a large tree splinters down the center before falling in half. "Well shit man, look what you did to Marvin." Kisuke chuckles and shakes his head. An odd fact I've picked up on this man, he chuckles way to damn much.

Suddenly, his leg starts toward my head, and I lean back, falling into a backbend. 'Fuck…why did I do this again?' I rise back to my full height, and fall into my defense position. "Jay-chan, you can't defend all the time," his chiding mock comes from my right before he whips his leg at me from the left. Again, I dodge prior to blocking the open handed hit heading for my stomach. Using my foot as a propelling force, I kick off of his chest and land across the field from the damage inducing madman.

"Aw, Jay-chaaan~" He appears in front of me only seconds before he stops whining my name. "Don't run away." Scowling at the man, I feint to the right before leaping left and kicking his right side. He flies a couple of feet away, an honestly shocked face peering back at me. "What? You said not to run away," shrugging, I kick a rock away from me. "Well, it seems you finally got that lesson down. And here I was thinking you were either to stubborn or dense to finally begin attacking." He waves his hand at me, as if he had not insulted me. "Dick."

Suddenly, I'm not feeling the desire to train anymore. I turn back to the pain in the ass man, a small smirk on my lips. Giving a small salute of a wave, I leap away, leaving a small little present for the persistent man.

"Wait, Jay-cha…what is that?" Chuckling, I give a small wave of my hand, already a safe distance away. "A goddamn thank you present for letting me leave early."

"But I did-"

Large rocks and dirt follow the blue flare. I dodge the missiles before just giving up and beginning to shun'po.

I know, I'm a douche bag, but it's not like I hurt him, promise. It was just a little trick I had devised a few weeks ago, fusing some kidou spells together to create a blue mist that keeps your opponent trapped for hours. Well, I didn't make it that strong, but he's gonna be there for a while. Say what you like, but come on, who in their right mind would actually choose to overly exert their physical beings just for the sake of becoming stronger than an Ox? Um, dumbass meat heads, that's who. And I for one, am not a meat head, so there, self preservation wins again.

A rush fills me as I stare at the blurring ground and trees around me. That is until just one teeny tiny itty bitty little thought suddenly reared it's ugly head into my mind.

'I can't stop shun'po'ing without causing bodily harm….dammit.'

"FUUUUUUUCK!" Again, I skid across the rocks and branches on the ground, breaking a couple trees before finally coming to halt in a pile of branches and leaves. "Fuck….shit…..ouch you mother fucking little piece," rising from the monstrous pile of pointy shit, I glare at the goddamn ground huffing at the ludicrous idea of actually being able to halt my shun'po.

"Well, well, looky wha' I found." A shiver runs down my spine at the accented voice. I really dislike being snuck up on, especially by people I have only met once in my lifetime. It's awkward, and I, personally, try to avoid awkward at all times.

Sighing once again, I slowly turn and glare at the silver haired man. "Hello to you to," His smile stretches as I stand in front of him.

"Gin Ichimaru."

* * *

8O LE GASPE! I has done the evil cliffy thing...kinda =D but Gin's baaaaaaack! So, yeah, reviews, happy dances, or any type of sugary deliciousness is very welcome. I PROMISE! (and I sincerely plan on following through on this) that I will upload a new chapter by the end of the weekend. Alright, but thank you to all who have Favorited and Reviewed, YOU'RE FREAKING AWESOME! ok, nighty night.


	6. Chapter 5Butterfree

**Shikaboo: ! I actually got another update out! XD woohoo.**

**Jay: OH god, shut up~**

**Shikaboo: Why do you seem less...angsty?**

**Jay: I found some reeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaallyyyyyyy good porn under Urahara's bed =3**

**Shikaboo: }=O And you didn't shaaaaare~?**

**Jay: *snickers* nuuuupe**

**Shikaboo: Dick!**

**Jay: Don't suck on me and I'm fine with that**

**Urahara: AHA! BURN! ^/.\\^**

**Jay: Shut up old man!**

**Shikaboo: ^0^ oh Jay, you're BACCCCK!**

**Jay: Oh my god, I'm going to kill myself**

**Urahara: Whyyyy~**

**Shikaboo:Yeah JAY WHYYYYYY~**

**Jay: ...**

**Urahara: 0_e I think we have upset the Jay**

**Shikaboo: I think you're right 0.o**

**Urahara: =D Can I say her lines then?**

**Shikaboo: X{D Hell fuckinh yeah!**

**Urahara: AHEM! THE GREAT AND ALMIGHTY SHIKABOO DOES NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL BLEACH CHARACTERS OR PLOT (Sad face D=) SHE DOES HOWEVER OWN HER OWN CHARACTERS AND PLOT TWISTS**

**Shikaboo: good boy *throws him booby shaped cookie***

**Jay: I want a goddamn cookie! }=O**

**Shikaboo: Then say you're other line damnit**

**Jay: PLEASE REVIEW or ya know, whatever the hell you do after you read about my awesomeness, also thank you to everyone who has done such actions such as reviewing, favoriting, or story alerting **

**Shikaboo: ={D yes, it very much made my day to get those, well...ENJOY!**

Chapter 5-Butterfree, you are a dear

Tense…

That's the only way I could possibly describe this wonderful little moment in time. Gin was smiling, Kisuke was raging, and Kukaku looks about ready to keel over. And where's little old me in the midst of all this? Oh just sitting here, on the ground, tied up by kidou, with a branch sticking out from my hair, and wondering oh so fervently how in the hell I ended up here.

OH WAIT! I know how. It was all Kukaku's fault. Damn bastard…I hope her boobs falls off.

How rude of me, (I heard that gasp, shut it) I haven't explained what that cock munching shithead did yet, have I? Well, that is just unacceptable.

(FLASHBACK) (*-*)

* * *

I stare up at Gin, his smile just growing at the flat look in my eyes. "Can I help ya?" HE chuckles before his hand drops on top of my head. "Jus' sa'prised ya remembered me. I feel touched," he sings, plucking a few sticks and leaves from my hair. "WEEEEEELLLL, it's kind of hard to forget the face of borderline Pedo, but hey, feel as touched as ya want." Something's different. What is it? Goddamnit, too much brain power today. "A Pedo?," his head cocks to side, his smile dropping just a twinge. "Yeh, ya know a creeper with a windowless van, sits around corners while watching kids through a camera with a kidnapped group of oompa loompas so he doesn't run out of candy." His head is still cocked to the side. "What?" Snickering, he shakes his head. Cuntcake.

I spare a small glance around, and the oh so lovely urge to face palm myself fills me. Slapping my forehead, I grumble to myself. "FUUUUUUCK!" He actually jumped at my outburst, like a scared little bunny rabbit. 'hm, and I always thought he was a goddamn fox-neko.' A large sigh escapes me before I begin a leisurely pace towards, hopefully, the way I came. "Ne? Ya leavin' already?" A rush of wind hits me as he appears in front of me. "Apparently." Side stepping him, I continue on my way. "What if ya get lost? Ya don' seem like the directional type." Waving an idle hand in his general direction, I stare at the sky for a few seconds. "Sorry, doesn't bother me as much as you'd think."

"But, yer goin the wrong way~"

"…"

"…" Eye twitching, I stare at him as he just hums and smiles at me smugly.

"Suck my cock."

BAM! Flying backwards, I feel two warm hands catch my shoulders. I look up to Gin's surprised face, smirking slightly. "Looks like mummy-dearest has found me." Another blast hit's the ground a few feet away from us, and I stand, waiting with my oh so enjoyable smirk for my parole officer-I mean great and oh so wonderful mentors to enter the area.

"YOU DUMBASS! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Aw, Kuku-chan~ You loooove me, you fucking softie."

WHACK!

"Oh, look, you even threw your prized arm, just for me? You shouldn't have." I rub the new bump and bruise atop my head, and chuck it back at that asshole.

THUNK!

I smirk, clearly enjoying the wonderful sound of my pain inducing.

"YOU DICK!"

A black blur rams into me, propelling me, once again, into Gin. Poor guy, never had a chance to avoid Kuku-chan's fat ass landing on him as well. Gasps of pain and laughter erupt from my mouth as I attempt, key word there, to remove her from me. "Get off you pain in the ass, you're crushing me and the Pedo." Leaning back, she glances past me at the most likely crushed man.

Suddenly she rises up, dragging me as well, an unusually serious expression on her face. "Gin Ichimaru." Gracefully, he stands, dusting himself off and shaking his hair clear of debris. "That'd b'me." She gently pushes me back, as if to put herself between me and the man. "Oy, Kukaku, what're ya doin?" Her eyes remained glued on the smiling man. Oh ok, apparently, I'm not important enough to talk to. Please, don't mind me, I'm just some hopelessly confused person, supposedly stuck between enemies.

"My, my, looks like ya really are an interestin' girl," he muses, his smile stretching. I swear the bastard's face is gonna break. "Apparently." I shrug, ignoring Kukaku's confused glance. "I haft'a say, I'm very shocked t'see ya out here," he pauses, a small chuckle leaving his lips. "In t'same clothing ya died in." I smirk, picking at some dried mud. "A lot better then the bath robes everyone is so goddamn intent on wearing."

An awkward, damn you awkward, silence engulfs us. Kukaku's grip is still tight on my shoulder, her nails literally biting the skin. "Geez Kuku-chan, any harder and I'll lose all blood flow to my arm," I mutter, trying to shrug her grip off. "Yeah, then you'd have more empathy for a mono-arm like myself." Oh, looks like Kukaku tried to make a funny. "Nah, I'd still be more awesome then you." A chuckle bubbles from her lips, but her grip doesn't lighten.

"JAY-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN~" Oh for the love of all that is good and fucking holy. "WHAT!" Kukaku and I glower at the approaching corn head. I fucking thought he'd still be trapped in the kidou. "How the fuck did you escape you bastard?" He just chuckles, suddenly whipping out a fan in front of his face. ' Where in the hell does he keep all those damn fans?'

And then….I'm squished. Literally.

Bastard tackles me to the ground, suffocating me between himself and the very uncomfortable dirt. "Jay-chan, you're so mean. Trapping me in that kidou, very, very mean." Why? Why did I get stuck with such goddamn loonies. "Yeah, yeah, but," pushing him off, I flash a smirk. "It was admittedly the most awesome thing you have ever seen, right?" He waves that fan at me, chuckling from behind it.

"Kisuke." Slowly, he drops his fan, a serious face in place of the playful mask. He and Kukaku stare one another down, silently sending messages to one another. Seriously, that is creepy shit, I mean twins are understandable but those two? No, that's just wrong and creepy. "Well, not like this awkward silence isn't fun or anything, but how about we try speaking, you know for us non-psychics." They both sweat drop, glaring up at me with a look of betrayal. "What?"

BAM!

And now, guess what I'm doing. C'mon, guess.

Yep, that's right, I'm flying through the air towards god knows where.

Glowering at the sky, I silently wait for my painful landing. '3...2...1.…..' Two strong arms catch my propelling body, and curl me towards their chest. Slowly, I glance upwards only for my stunned face to distort into irritation. "Why do I put up with you people?," I sigh, lifting a hand to stop his answer. "Don't answer that, I'd rather not know." Kisuke chuckles, shocker. "Ah, but what would you're life be like without us?" Does he really want me to answer that? "Pleasantly filled to the brim with booze and sleep."

Keeling over in despair, he loudly wails about my hatred for his "Innocent and light hearted disposition". Meh, he'll live. "Soooo, deity of all knowledge, wanna let me in on what the hell that was between you two and Gin." Suddenly, he's up, eyes shadowed darkly with past memories as he stares down into my eyes. 'Personal bubble has officially been destroyed'. "If I were to tell you, you must first tell me what your relation to that man is." Flashing an idle albeit confused smirk, I shrug. "Sounds fair to me." He nods, signaling for me to go on ahead and spill my guts.

"Weeeelll, ya see, after I ran from your shop, y'know back when I was alive and what not; I was more or less killed by a dumbass drunk driver. Then, y'know, my being dead and all, I woke up all 'ooooh, look I'm transparent, oh looky there it's my body. Yay dead ghost phase!' And then, Gin introduced himself and sent me on my way to here." I glance over at him, slightly taking note of his thoughtful expression before looking in the direction of Gin and Kukaku. "You met Ichimaru-san when he performed Konsō then." I shrug, guessing that's the formal term for what he had done when sending me here. "Sure." He nods slowly, a thoughtful look still in place.

"He's a dangerous man." I sigh, scratching my wrist for no apparent reason. "Neh, he seems alright." Kisuke's hand suddenly clutches my arm, turning back to face him. "Do not underestimate that man. He is the right hand man of the single most heinous being in all of soul society." I blink a few times, actually shocked by the complete seriousness in not only his voice but also his eyes. They're stern, serious, and…enraged. "Well, I'll make sure to keep that in mind when I'm eating those cookies Ganju had made." Yawning again, I meander my way down the hill we are currently stationed on. I figure Kisuke's already gone back to wherever the hell Kukaku and Gin had gotten off to, if they had even moved.

Looking around, I watch as a small butterfly drifts by me. I rest my hand, palm upwards. Yes, I know it is pretty damn unlikely that it will actually land on me, but hey, a person can dream, even a deranged and pessimistic little bastard like myself. I follow it, probably looking stupid as hell, walking behind this butterfly with my hand raised trying to coax it like a cat out of tree. "Come on you little cunt, get on my hand and make me happy dammit." Does it listen? No.

Wait…..WAIT!…. FUCK YEAH!

Smiling widely, I watch as it slowly crawls to the center of my palm. It's black wings flatten to my palm, revealing the cyan green acrylic tendrils gracefully swimming across its wings. "I'm gonna call you butterfree cause I'm a Pokémon geek, ok?" Its wings flutter lightly. "Ok." And then I continue on, barely registering the fact that I had ended up heading the opposite way I had been before the butterfly distracted me.

"Well, honestly, I'm not really in the mood for cookies at the moment." Again, I feel its wings flutter. "You listening to me or something?" Flutter flutter. "Eh, I can live with that."

A large blast of blue suddenly columns straight up to the sky from the very spot I had been in with Gin and Kukaku. "Oh, look butterfree, looks like Auntie-Kukaku is having fun. Let's go say hi." Smirking, my strides quicken as the usual thoughts of gore and mayhem wrack my mind.

The three of them had "somehow" created a cleared out section of the forest. Stumps and loads upon loads of debris scattered the ground. Kisuke and Kukaku are standing on opposite sides of the clearing, Gin directly between the both of them. 'Still smiling like a Pedo fox,' I smirk even wider at the thought before looking back down at butterfree. "That is Mr. Ichimaru. Don't let him eat ya, k?" Flutter. "K!"

Slowly I bend my knees and leap to the top of one of the last few tall trees on the perimeter of the clearing. Butterfree's wings suddenly snap together before it jumps off, gently gliding down to the clearing. All three sets of their eyes, kinda, snap towards it before looking straight at me. A large, shit eating smirk tugs at my lips and I wave. "Jay?" Kukaku's head looks like it just might explode. "Yo." She glares, eye twitching. "Why the hell are you standing up there?" Shrugging, I release a low whistle of thought. "Just for shits and giggles, obviously," I say, interlacing as much 'Duh' tone as I can. I wave her off as she starts to pull her prosthetic arm from the socket. "Calm down Kuku-chan, I'm just watchin."

Butterfree descends upon Gin's head, resting there quite comfortably. "Ah, seems you've met my precious butterfree Gin." They once again turn to Gin as he begins to snicker, no maybe it's a giggle. It's not sinister enough to be a snicker, but not quite un-manly enough to be a giggle. Well, I'm just going to call it a goddamn sniggle. "Ne? Seems more t'me that yo've met my dear hell butt'rfly." Tipping my head to the side, I shrug and scratch the side of my head. "Damn, and here I thought I was getting a new best friend and everything." Butterfree suddenly leaves his head and flies up to my hand again, and his face seems to strain from holding the mocking smile in place. "Butterfree, you're such a fucking whore." I shake my finger, scolding it playfully.

Suddenly, Kukaku huffs before she begins to rush at Gin, her small katana raised in an offensive pose. He merely shun'po's to the spot she had just left. 'He's pretty fast, aw and the damn bastard can stop without face planting. Goddamn him.' Kukaku's eyes narrow dangerously as a vein pops out of her forehead. "Aw, Kuku-chan you're so sexy when you're pissed." I smirk as she falters. "Shut the hell up Jay." Feigning emotional turmoil, I point at her with tearful eyes. "You just don't want to accept my compliments because you're afraid of all the love I could give you. You're such a-a-a goddamn harpy!," I wail aloud, startling poor little Butterfree. She just flips me off, before once again starting to attack the silver haired man.

Kisuke, who's lazy ass had been sitting on a rock the whole time, abruptly materializes between the two causing Kukaku to trip and face plant which in turn caused me to laugh so hard I actually fell out of the tree. " (GASP) !" Flipping once a few feet from the ground, I land on my toes, smirking bashfully at my wonderful audience. "And that's how it's done kiddies." Gin snorts, smiling in seemingly genuine amusement, while Kukaku and Kisuke just give me the 'You dumbass fucktard' look.

The awesomeness known as me momentarily awes them before Kukaku's forehead to forehead with Kisuke, looking like a bull with Roid-rage. "Why the hell did you stop me you bastard?" He slowly pushes her back with his index finger, mumbling about geniuses needing personal space. Pffft, says the man who permanently busted, my proximity bubble. "I think…we should find out why he is here." His grey eyes stare ominously at Gin, then to me, before falling back onto Gin. "Then we get to maim him?" The look of pure innocent Christmas morning happiness in her eyes just hits a soft spot, and I found myself nodding. "Naturally Kuku-chan."

Butterfree flutters against my hand and I huff. "She's not gonna kill him, just maim him." Flutter. "oh shut up, I'm sure the big bad captain will survive that fatass's pathetic excuses of attacks." Gin sniggles from his spot, and Kukaku locks me in the most terrifying look she can muster before turning away with a huff. "Fat my ass, who has run the extra mile to work off her booze guts? Not me, sir dickwad, not me." Smirking, I run a finger down Butterfree's back. "Nah, you just have to run off all those munchies you consume every night."

THWAK!

Smirking quite proudly, I look back at Kukaku from my new hiding spot behind Gin. "Aw, you missed Kuku-chan. That old age finally starting to get to your eyesight?" Suddenly, her face snaps at me, seeming to turn all 360°, and I gain a sudden fear of her spewing green chunks and ectoplasm. She suddenly twitches, I can literally see the last tiny little chunk of her self control and patience shatter away. Her eyes glow in pure hatred and she points her palms at me. My face drops. "Oh come on Kuku-chan, you know I was only joking right?" Right?

"…Kiss my ass."

….Oh shit on me.

"Bakudo No. 63. Sajo Sabaku!"

Heavy blinding white chains surround my torso, and I fall over with a small "GAH" of eloquent surprise. Huffing, I glower at Butterfree as it flutters around my face before landing on the should of the fox faced man. "You say one word, and I will castrate you."

Sniggle.

* * *

There, now you all can clearly see how I, innocent and pure, am now unjustifiably being tortured. After they had drug my body back to the house, I had just been thrown into the kitchen and left to die. Those heartless bastards. Remember those amazing cookies Ganju had made? Well, Ganju, bless his darling little soul had been merciful on me, and fed me aforementioned cookies.

….he is now missing a chunk if his hand from where I had bitten it off from his cruel and horrendous torture. I have now found out why I had been the only person excited for Ganju's "" cookies. Yeah, made of mud. The surprise? Oh just the friendly little half of a beetle that fell out of the mud cookie after I had bitten into it. Who wants to guess where the first half is?

Now, as to why we are all gathered in this room currently. Sorry, I still have no clue. None of these bastards have chosen to say a word other than the occasional: "Weather's been pretty good out here." "Anyone else hungry?" "I need my pipe." "Oh, are those cookies?…ne'ermind.".

"Hey, dumbasses." They all turn to me, Kukaku ominous as possible. "Why are we all just sitting here? I thought we had to "Talk"…pretend I air quoted talk." Sweat dropping, they turn away from me. "She's right, we did bring you back here for more than just an awkward social hour." Score, I was given credit for being right. Yeah, suck it Kuku-chan. "Well, then le's get t'it," gin drawls out, landing his eyes dead on me. Even if I can't see them, I can sure as hell feel them boring holes straight into me. "I'm guessing you're reason for being out here was more than just coincidence, eh?" He just smiles, not answering Kukaku, just staring at me.

"If ya wanna say it li'e that. I'd more or less say I ended up 'ere." Leaning forward, he rests his face within the palm of his hand. "Ya see, e'er since I sent ya 'ere I been sensing' yer reiatsu like crazy. E'en when ya were out in the farthest Rukongais, so-"

"Ya sensed me today and came a'lookin to settle your curiosity." He nods, smiling happily. Kisuke lets out a sigh, looking up at the ceiling with an agitated expression. "It's because you performed Konsō on her." That received him nothing but dumbfounded looks. "It's something I cannot explain," he glances at me from the corner of his eyes, frowning ever so slightly. "You'll probably figure it out before me." Shrugging, well as much as I can in these god-for-saken chains, I just sigh before falling unceremoniously onto the floor. "Meh, whatever."

This is just becoming to much work. The training with Kukaku, I was up for that. Training with Kisuke, meh, kinda sucked, but again, chose to do it. Now I have some weird reiatsu connection with Pedo captain, AND half a beetle swimming within my stomach acid. My adventure is just turning into such a waste, now I have to use my brain out of recreational time. Who does that? I'll tell you who doesn't. ME! Goddamnit, not only is that pissing me off, but now I also have to deal with all these secrets. I mean, come on a blind, one eared, homeless, and brain damaged man could tell that Kisuke is hiding much more than his nosebleed inducing thoughts from us. Not to mention, Gin is just as reluctant to give any information. He was clearly editing every word he said in his explanation.

Dumbass shinigami always having to piss me off.

"I'm takin' her with me back to the Seireitei." Wait what?

Kukaku was in an uproar the moment the words left his smiling lips. "THE HELL YOU MEAN YOU'RE TAKING HER TO THE SEIREITEI? SHE'S NOT EVEN IN THE ACADEMY YOU DUMBASS! FUCK, YOU'RE BUMB AS SHIT IF YOU THINK YOU'RE TAKING HER WITH YOU! I WILL RIP OFF YOU'RE DICK IF YOU EVEN GO NEAR HER, YOU WILL BEG FOR GODDAMN MERCY yada yada, etc." I don't really think the rest of her gargled and snarled words would really make much sense, so I'm not going to even try.

Kisuke, on the other hand, sat quietly in his thinker pose. His eyes would peer at me occasionally, sometimes at Gin. He'd release a sigh, then go through the cycle all over again. However, Gin, being shrieked at and threatened, just kept on staring at me. Staring back, I quirk an eyebrow as he easily catches the prosthetic arms heading for his head without even a movement of his head. 'Fucking shinigami.'

Sighing, I slowly let a breath out before releasing only a small amount of my reiatsu. CHINK. The chains easily break and fall from my body, dispersing in a matter of seconds. All eyes land on me, and I sigh again, to exhausted to smirk or quip out a remark of how truly awesome I am. Even though, I am pretty awesome.

Kukaku's eye twitches and a vein pulses in her forehead. "You could've broken out of that at anytime, couldn't you, you dick?" I look at her flatly, clearly stating 'DUH' without words. "That was a level 63 Bakudo, you should not be able to break it that easily at the stage you are currently," Kisuke mutters, a his eyes slightly widened. "Exactly." Now they all look confused. 'Heh, now I know why Kisuke always says cryptic things. Feels good to hold the upper hand when it comes to knowing what's going on.' Gin leans forward, smirking with a nice dash of smugness. "Oh, care t' elaborate?" Smirking, I shrug. "Depends, do you already know what I'm going to say?" He shakes his head, but I can tell he's lying. For someone who holds a mask at all times, he's a horrible goddamn liar. "Well then, I guess we'll never know then…." They all release a moan of irritation.

"Unless~" Another moan from Kukaku. "Here we go again." Smirking even brighter, I lean forward. "You all promise to drink sake with me." They all perked up brightly, two pairs of happily glowing eyes staring at me and a squinted set staring right into me. "GANJU! GET ME MY SAKE!"

Ganju's feet patter through the hallways before he busts through the sliding door, a bottle of unopened sake in his dirt caked hands. "Here you go onee-chan." She smiles brightly, patting the kid on the head before kicking him out. Literally.

Sitting down, her large smile almost breaking her face, she turns to me. "Now do you care to elaborate?" She swishes the bottle in my face. "Sure, why not."

"Alright, so this is my 'theory'," I say, downing one glass of sake. "My problem is that I'm surrounded by so many people who are being negatively affected by my reiatsu. I've noticed it in every village." Kukaku opens her mouth, but I quickly stick my foot inside of it. "Yes, I know I have it under control, but it's still too much for the regular souls around me." She glares at me before removing my nice old sweat and dirt covered foot from her lips. "That makes no sense." Smirking again, I lean forward. "Exactly my point. Why, if I have my reiatsu under control, are these people reacting to me in this way?" Again, they stare blankly, although I have a sneaking feeling Kisuke is just acting along. "Simple, the whole zanpakuto thing. This excess reiatsu that is not being used is clearly seeping out through the holes in my control."

Slowly, it begins to dawn on them. Kukaku nods, leaning back onto her cushions in exasperation. "Why did you have to be so complicated?" Laughing, I can only shrug. "Karma?" Wouldn't surprise me, I've probably had karma on my ass since the day I stepped out of my mama's womb. Yeh, that's right I stepped out of the womb, I was that awesome even then.

"Then, are you choosing to go with him? To the Seireitei?," Kisuke asks quietly, another thoughtful expression on his face desperately trying to cover up the sadness behind it.

I hesitate, before just throwing second thoughts to the wind.

"Yes, at least for a while. I promised Kako I'd go to the academy, I guess the opportunity's just presenting itself now." He nods slowly, then turns to Gin who had been quietly waiting. "Well, there's your answer. It seems she has chosen to go with you, therefore, you are now responsible for her." A black cloud full of lightning and angry gummy bears surrounds Kisuke as he stares the silver haired man down. Gin merely nods, smiling just a tiny bit more. "Yare yare, she'll be safe with me, won't ya Jay-chan?" Shrugging, I just stare at the two apathetically. "If you say so." They all sweat drop, watching as I just walk out of the room. "I wonder if there're any real cookies around."

* * *

The morning sun did little to nothing in the department of warmth as Gin and I set out from the Shiba estate. "OY!" Tripping over my own goddamn foot, I turn around and glower at Kukaku. "What do you want now, Dickwad?" She just smirks, walking over to me quickly. "I just wanted t'give ya a lil present, but if you don't want it, then~" Scrambling onto her turning back, I cling to her like the pure lemur monkey I am. "I want a present." She chuckles before handing me the package she had been holding. "There, now get off fatass, you're breaking my back." Jumping off, I just give her a sideways glance. "Nah, you're just losing that youthful vigor you used to have."

Smirking, I gently tug the string off of the gift. Eyes widening, a large smile splays across my face before I turn to smirk up at her. "You really are the best Kuku-chan." She just waves her hand, a smug look in her eyes. "Oh please, flattery will only get you everything." Laughing, I don't even resist as she pulls me into a very short lived hug. "Be good out there in the world where I can't save your stupid ass." My face falls. "Where's the fun in being good? I'm pretty sure that the guy from district 102 would disagree with you especially considering the fact that you-" WHACK! Her prosthetic arm flies across the sky before landing straight up in the ground. "Um….OUCH MOTHER FUCKER!"

"YOU DESERVED IT!"

"Oh please, great and wise ruler, tell me how I deserved that?"

"We vowed never to speak of that again! Oh, and thank you for finally calling me by my true regal name."

"You're welcome, I thought it would be good to treat you Soooo respectfully before I left you forever cause I love you soooo much my great ruler…."

"Better, peasant cunt." Eye twitching, I smack her boob.

"Suck my goddamn cock."

"Aw, I'll miss you to kiddo."

Smirking at one another, we hug quickly once again before I turn. Gin's smiling face had actually dropped during our "bantering" and he has this look of confusion. "What? Never seen women say goodbye before?" His smile returns, and he shakes his head. Damn that smile. "Oh, well, get used to it now that I'm gonna be around." Smirking widely, I follow behind him as we make our way to the large gates of the Seireitei.

Soon, the large gate comes into view. A man? Yeti? Bigfoot? Horrible mutant escapee? You know what, I just don't give a fuck. Jidanbō, as Gin informed me, lifted the gate upon the sight of the silver haired man. "Why thank you good sir!," I shouted up to the giant, waving ecstatically. "You're welcome?" His face hold legit confusion, and I stop. "OY! Be at least a little enthusiastic," I shout, smiling. 'I'm really hoping my smile isn't creeping him out right now.' "Gomen, my good woman, but it's not a common thing for shinigami to thank us gate keepers." Tilting my head to the side, I wiggle dance over to Gin.

"Say thank you to him." He looks down at me, his smile amused. "Now, why wou'd I do that?" I sigh, dropping all emotion from my face. "For shits and giggles naturally." Sniggling, he turns and removes his hand from within the bells sleeve of his haori. "Thank ya fer openin the gate Jidanbō." The poor yetifootedmutantasaurus actually looks like he might keel over with shock. Turning back to face me, Gin's amused smile widens before he continues walking through. "Bye bye Jidanbō."

Slowly, the gate slides shut behind us as he leads me even farther into the bright and large new area. "Well, we'come to the Seireitei Jay-chan~"


	7. Chapter 6: So, wait

Just along for the Ride

**Shikaboo**: HEY! Sorry for the late update, stupid schedule problems kept me away from the computer over break. Hopefully this, kinda pretty awesome chapter makes up for it though XD

**Jay:** It better, I personally believe I am totally KICK ASS in this chapter

**Urahara:** I'd say =D I do love your ass

**Shikaboo:** I know isn't it awesome XD

**Urahara:** CHYA!

**Jay:** -._-. Why do I put up with you goddamn people...

**Shikaboo**: Cause, we're fucking awesome~

**Urahara:** And Smexay! ;D

**Jay:**...

**Shikaboo: **Um, anyways, so in this chapter, you'll notice another OC of mine, but she is from a story that is in the process right now. It's TORA! from my Toshiro Fanfic. Kinda gives it away, but there's a reason she's included. In fact, all of my OC's from bleach will be included for reason.

**Urahara:** Oh, cute little Tora-chan~

**Jay:** Perv~

**Urahara:** SO ARE YOU! 0_o

**Jay:...**yeahm I am ^_^

**Shikaboo**: You're welcome XD

**Urahara and Jay:** Shut up! We were having a moment!~

**Shikaboo: **AWWWWWWW, will you guys say your lines together (=D

**Urahara:** YES!

**Jay: **Fine...sure..whatever

**Urahara and Jay:** Shikaboo does not own Bleach, apart from her own OC's and plot twists...yada yada

**Urahara:** PLEASE REVIEW OR HAPPY DANCE OR SEND SUPER LOVE OR JSUT HUG A KITTY!

**Jay: **Yeah, what he said...anyways, enjoy bastards!

**Shikaboo: **You guys are never having cake ever again...

* * *

**Chapter 6- So, wait…**

3rd person P.O.V.

A deep chuckle filled the room as the two men watched the people below. All too soon, a certain silver haired captain and orange haired girl saunter by, talking animatedly. The dark haired man turns to his companion, smiling brightly. "Well look at that, I never thought he'd actually find her." Copper eyes meet light brown as both men laugh. "It's a good thing to, his reiatsu was beginning to cause a problem." They continue to watch as the pair stop and stare at a group of low ranked shinigami trip over one another at the sight of them.

The smiling silver haired captain gently led her down another turn, sending a glance to the window hiding the companions. He quickly turns back to the fire head as she starts inquiring quite loudly with some colorful words as to "why such moronic assholes felt the need to fucking stare at her". She quickly follows this up with some very friendly and in no way shape or form hostile gestures. "SUCK IT ASSHOLES!" Sweat dropping, the two turn away from the pair with amused smiles.

"She seems interesting," the dark haired man mutters before slowly sipping from his sake filled glass. "Young, bright eyes full of dispassion, a sarcastic smirk…..a curvaceous body-" A loud smack resonates throughout the room. "Inappropriate talking for someone who should be doing paperwork. Isn't that interesting Captain? I must have just misheard, right?" Whines and whimpers of pain cause the other man to flinch in sympathy. "Of course my beautiful Nanao, of course."

* * *

So, guess what. Yeah, I've had another revelation. Are you all ready for this? It's pretty mind blowing.

.

.

.

Alright, so here it is. People, dead or alive, still have a goddamn staring problem. I don't give a shit if my hair is as orange as fire or if I'm in ragged crusty old clothes that I died in almost a year ago…

Damn people and their staring problems.

* * *

"You've got to be shitting me…"

Slightly twitching, I watch as yet another group of shinigami fall over one another from the sudden halt of their leader. Why did this leading person stop? Oh, ya know, probably cause he had an awesome overload from staring at me. Yeah, yeah, I know we all feel his pain, poor bastard. Just wasn't expecting it.

"My my, ya sure are causin' a ruckus, ne?" Gin's smiling face turns to me, a small chuckle emanating from him. "Guess so, seems the robe people can't handle my awesomeness." Sighing, I watch as another few shinigami trip over one another. "Maybe ya should'a changed outta dem dirty clothes." Pffft. "I'd rather not be part of the robe society, thanks for the offer though." He chuckles again before quickly turning down a new path.

This place doesn't seem too horrible so far. Although, I'm curious about what exactly I am doing here. Or rather, I should probably say I'm curious as to why I was brought here, and what really compelled Gin to locate me. Very curious.

We walk along silently, occasionally face-palming as a few shinigami stumbled and stare. "You'd think some of these bastards would've already sent the word around that a goddamn weirdo is walking around and to not be surprised," I grumble, scratching the back of my neck. "Yare, yare, but tha'd jus make it t'easy." Hm, point for him. "If ya say so."

Suddenly, a large gate, portraying the symbol for 1 appears. "Hey hey, what's that?" I move up beside him, and glance up at him sideways. "Tha's the 1st division. Da' Cap'n Comman'er requested a meetin'." I stare at the gate. "Why do I need to go?"

He just smiles wider. "Because yer interestin'."

"Oh."

We approach the gates, and I, personally, have never felt so fucking tiny. Really, do these bastards have some sort of superiority complex? A normal door just isn't good enough apparently.

Gin sighs loudly beside me. "Looks li'e dey're gonna take forever ag'n." Suddenly, he pulls his arm back and shoves me behind him. "Stay dere, or else ya gonna get hit~," he sings happily, not even looking in my direction. Why is it every time I get involved in something it turns out to be consequential for my health? And I never know what the hell is going to be hurting me?

A large billow of dust and debris fly past us soon followed by loud and angry hollers. Leaning around the bean pole man, I stare as one big ass man with a small pink haired girl on his back stomps forward. His head is turned to the side as he yells over his shoulder at the owner of the high pitched screams of a young woman. She suddenly flash steps in front if him, her blood red hair billowing about, revealing the 14 on the back of her haori. They continue arguing, chest to stomach, even as they keep walking towards us.

"The hell? What's up their asses?" Gin sniggers, pushing his arms inside of his sleeves. "Oh, nothin' dey're jus excited is all." I watch a little longer, a small question biting at my mind. "Hey, I thought there are only 13 squads, why does her haori say 14?" turning his head towards me, he points at her lazily. "She's da cap'in o' the living world squad, which is de fourteenth squad. It got wip' out a few years ago, so she stayed here until she d'cides t'revive it." I stare openly at the short woman. She barely even came to the waist of the big ass brute in front of her. "Huh, I don't think I want to mess with her ass."

Suddenly, the gigantic gate begins to open, creaking loudly as it goes. The two screaming bastards finally stop, noticing us in front of the gate. "HEY!," the small woman yells, waving her hand before fully turning around. My mouth falls open again as she reveals the very pregnant stomach beneath her tunic. "G'mornin Tora-chan," Gin sings from beside me, offering a small wave of his hand. "What, I don't get a fucking Good Morning?" The Gorrilla/Godzilla mutant man scowls down at us all. "Hello good sir, how's the weather?" Three pairs of eyes instantly fall on me, and I smirk at the heated glare of the giant.

"Ha Ha fucking Ha."

"I know it was quite funny, wasn't it."

"Who the hell are ya, fucking fire crotch."

"Why does my fucking crotch need to be brought into this? God, no manners in you giant mutants anymore."

A low growl resonates in his chest, and he takes a step towards me. "Who the hell d'ya think you are, talkin to me like that?" Flicking yet another piece of dried mood from my shirt, I spare a glance at him. "Nunya." A confused light falls over his head. "Nunya?" Nodding, I smile up at him. "Yeah, nunya business, Cock munch." Turning, I start walking inside the gateway, counting down the seconds until he finally catches on.

"FUCKING BITCH!"

I leap away, laughing loudly as blasts of yellow energy fly past me. Wide eyed shinigami stare on fearfully as I help the beast demolish the area. A few try to yell out advise or offers of help, but I just wave at them and continue laughing.

Ducking around a corner, I smirk as his hulking form blurs past before walking back the way I had come. "Jesus, that man is going to be fuuuuuun~" Gin suddenly appears in front of me, his smile wide. "Oh, yer still alive? Tha's a serprise, I thought I'd have ta save ya." He snickers at the disgusted look on my face. "As if I need saving from a moron like that." Shaking my head in mock horror, I cover my eyes. "Oh the humiliation!"

"WHERE THE HELL DID THAT BITCH GO?"

Smirking, I turn to watch as broken debris flies into the air. "My my, ya really upset 'im." I shrug, turning away again. "What can I say, when you're good at what ya do," I smirk even wider. "You just gotta fucking do it." We slowly make our way back to wherever the hell we were going, passing the still mortified shinigami. "Don't worry, he'll be back~" See, I'm a very helpful and comforting person.

The small woman from before joins us as we walk, her hand resting gently on her extended stomach. "So, I'm curious, are you the girl the Gin had gone to find?" Shrugging, I look up at Gin. "I guess so. The name's Jay, it's nice to meet ya." She smiles again, this contagious and bright smile. "My name is Tora Hitsugaya, Captain of the 14th squad." I gently shake her hand, offering a small smile in return. Truthfully, I'm not quite sure if I know how to truly smile anymore. It feels so forced and untrue, I don't even believe it, and I can't see it.

"S' how long till ya pop?," I ask, pointing at her belly. "Oh, well, I'd say about another month in a half. It's going to be our firstborn." A small smile fills her face as she stares at her stomach. "Well, good luck with that. You look like you're gonna make an awesome ass mom." She laughs heartily, before suddenly stopping, her eyes caught on something past us. "I'll see you both later, good bye Jay-chan, Gin-chan." We both watch as she waddles over to a short boy, a few inches taller than herself. Both brighten at the sights of one another, and he collects her into his arms feverishly. "I'm guessing that's the hubby."

Soon, more large gates fill my vision. They're surrounded by people all wearing haoris. I slow my steps, so that I'm a few steps behind Gin. He glances over his shoulder before facing the crowd of overly strong shinigami. "Nothin' ta be scared o', I promise." Yes, because that is so comforting.

"Ichimaru-san, who is this lovely young woman?," a deep and soothing voice echoes over the conversations of the others, causing them all to stop and divert their gazes directly at me. 'Thanks a million god damn mysterious voice.' "Ah, this is Jay-chan my new muse." Eye twitching, I scowl at the man. "Your muse, eh? That's new." Suddenly, an arm snakes it's way across my shoulders and my nose is filled with the smell of roses and sake. "Hello my dear, my name is Shunsui Kyoraku, and I am the captain of the 8th division." A sly, flirtatious smile crosses his lips as he peers down at me. "Nice t' meet ya."

He laughs before dragging me along beside him.

"Hey, Jushiro, looky what I've got." A tall man with long white hair steps forward, a kind smile on his face. "Ah, I don't think Ichimaru-san is going to be very pleased with you stealing his muse away," the man chided Shunsui before turning to hold his hand out to me. "Hello, I'm Jushito Ukitake, Captain of the 13th squad." Smiling lightly, I grip his hand in my own, edging even more out of the eccentric man's arm's hold on me. "Oh, I'm sure he'll live." Waving my hand, I wrap my arm with Jushiro's. "He seems busy anyways."

We both turn and stare at him as chats happily with a man with long dark black hair and a glare of ice that could kill. "Well, doesn't he look like a ray full of sunshine." Jushiro chuckles beside me as Shunsui wails from behind about the cruelty of women. "That's Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the 6th Division. Despite his cold front, he is a very honorably comrade." Smirking, I nod. "It's always the quiet ones, though." Jushiro chuckles again, before gently removing himself from my side. "You are an interesting girl, please feel free to come visit my division whenever you wish." Nodding, I turn away as he takes his spot in the lines of captains, leaving me right in the middle of the fucking room.

'Great, now what the hell am I supposed to do.' A knot coils in my stomach at all the stares falling directly on me. I have a very, very large and slightly uncharacteristic need to hide behind Gin and push him to the wolves. 'Damn him, leaving me out here in the middle of the room.' Turning to my right, my gaze falls on the beast of a man from earlier and I just can't hold back the smirk of amusement at the sight of him. He scowls back, hand already gripping the hilt of his sword. A chuckle escapes my lips before I turn and flip him off. "Anytime, Fire crotch!" He bursts into laughter at the sudden drain of all color and emotion from my face. "I think I'll pass."

Everything suddenly grows quiet as the doors to the side suddenly fly open. And I kid you not, Death him fucking self hobbled in, long ass beard and all before sitting down in a chair at the head of the room. 'Figures Death is the goddamn head honcho, I really should've guessed that.' I stare quietly from my spot, in the middle of the room, trying to hold in a chuckle as the words to Another One Bites the Dust pops into my head. Looking away from the man, my eyes fall on Gin as he stares back. Tilting his head sideways, he smiles a little more and gives me a wave of hello. Chuckling softly, I turn back resisting the urge to flick him off as well. I just have this feeling that Death does not have a good sense of humor.

His old squinted eyes fall on me, but I don't pay them any mind as I rake my eyes over the crossed scar on his head. "Wicked scar," I mumble, self consciously pulling my arms behind my back. "Gin Ichimaru, step forward." His old grumpy voice penetrates the silence in the room like a knife. Gin chuckles softly, running a hand through his hair as he steps next to me. "Explain yourself, and the presence of this _child._" Oh the venom in his voice on the word child, it was just so fucking warming to the heart. "Yare yare, she's much more than just a kid, cap'n. Trust me on tha'."

Murmurs ripple through the room again, and once again all eyes fall on me. "Please, how can such an impudent child be of any importance? Look at her, she looks only 18 or so." Smirking a bit, I turn to the white faced man trying to belittle me. "17 in a half to be exact, and trust me, it's very stupid to judge a book by it's cover." He lips twist into a heated scowl, and steps forward a finger pointed directly at me. "You dare speak to me in that tone, you insolent little girl?" A yawn rips from my mouth, and I give him a wave. "Sure, why not…I like your hair by the way, even if you are a whiny asshole."

His hand flies to what should probably be a sword at his waist. Anger contorts his face even more as he sputters angrily. "Ouch, those words sure are ripping apart my spleen right now, whatever shall I do." Obnoxious laughter fills the room as the beast man watches the white faced anger ball slowly turn purple with rage. "My, my, Jay, ya sure are a trouble maker," Gin mutters, pulling me around to face the old man once again. Lightning bolts center in around the spot where his hand is held against the small of my back. "Just a little." He chuckles, edging me closer to him. 'Iiiiiiiiiiiiinteresting.'

A piercing rapping fills the room, quieting the voices once again. "Ichimaru-taicho, explain yourself immediately." A large sigh heaves from his body. "I really hate restatin wha' I've already said, but li' I said, she's much mo' than she appea's t'be. Can't ya feel her reiatsu?" Everyone concentrates, zeroing in on my energy. Let me tell you, that shit feels weird as all hell. It feels as if a thousand fucking needles are puncturing into the very core of your power and pulling it.

A low whistle interrupts the quiet. "No way, it's off the charts," Shunsui drawls out, gazing at me. "How long has she been dead?" Fuck, how long has it been? "She's been dead almos' 10 months," Gin instantly responds, chuckling at my surprised glance. He leans down, close to my ear. "Tol' ya I've been lookin' fer ya. Ever since deh moment ya passed on t' this world." A shiver runs down my spine, and I look away. "Fucking stalker," I mumble with a smirk. "Nah, jus' persistent."

The captains in the room were all murmuring with one another, eyes flashing between the silver haired man beside me and myself. "Ichimaru-taicho, what exactly is your reasoning for bringing her here?," a tall woman, with long black hair asks, stepping forward. Everyone stops, intrigued to know the answer as well. A breath hitches in my own throat as I wait for him to answer, apprehensive as all shit. "I want 'er t'join my squad….as m' new third seat."

The shit has officially hit the mother fucking fan.

"OH YOU'VE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!" Beast man.

"That girl is an unskilled, young, and untrained child, she cannot just walk into the Seretei and become a third seat." Tiny bitch with a superiority complex.

"But I wanted her in my squad…" Dejected Shunsui.

"Ichimaru, you are the stupidest man I have ever met. Is this just so can have some easy Fuck?," The short silver haired boy's question earned a very loud and resonating smack from his beautiful and oh so amazing wife. "What I do?"

Glancing up at the man beside me, I catch his gaze. "And you say I cause a ruckus." He chuckles, ruffling the hair on top of my head. "Isn' it entertainin' though?" I smirk and nod. "Naturally."

Suddenly all the noise stops. Swiveling our heads, we watch as Byakuya steps forward, his eyes closed. "Ichimaru-taicho, this entire meeting you have done nothing but waste our time. My patience has worn thin, now tell us why this girl is of any importance or as to why she should even be considered to be a shinigami at all." Another man beside him steps forward as well, his brown hair and glasses shining in the low light. "She does not even carry a zanpakuto, how can she be of any use?" Murmurs of agreement run through the gathered captains. Gin suddenly releases a sigh. "None o' ya have even noticed yet, have ya?"

Quickly, he turns and gently pushes me forward. Glowering back at him, I raise an eyebrow. "What are you doing?," I ask, skin crawling from all the unwanted glowers. "Show 'em yer zanpakuto."

I turn to face him fully, my eyebrows raised in confusion. "What in the hell are you babbling about? I don't have a fucking zanpakuto." The captains watch on with a mixture of impatience and interest. "Ichimaru-san, obviously she doesn't have a zanpakuto," the pregnant small woman speaks up from beside the white skinned twelfth division captain. "Nah, she's jus' afraid t' show it." He turns, smiling his fox smile at his fellow captains. "I have no idea what yer talking about." Leaning forward, he stops only inches from my face. "Sorry Jay-chan, but I'm no' as oblivious as yer previous ment'rs."

Slumping my shoulders in exasperation. I glower up at him. "I really hate assholes like you." He only laughs, and ruffles my hair. "Love ya too, Jay-chan." Huffing again, a scowl on my lips, I turn around to face the old man. "Hey, if I show you my damn sword, can we finally get outta her and go eat?" I hear Gin snigger behind me, while the old man just nods. Albeit, he had the most animistic aura surrounding him, but hey, a nod for food none the less.

'I'm really hungry.'

Sighing again, I reach into my muddy pocket. "Damnit, where the hell did I put that bastard?" Skittles, no. Cigarettes, later. Rock? No. Why is there a goddamn rock in my pocket? "Listen kid, do ya have a zanpakuto or not?" I glare sideways at the beast man. "Shut the hell up, he's tiny as fuck." Turning back around, I keep digging into my other pocket now.

Oh for the love of god, where the fuck is it?

WAIT!

"FOUND IT!" Snatching the bastard from my pocket, I hold it up for everyone to see. "There, now can we go eat already?" The small purple marble glows inside my hand, shining light around. "Oh, now you wanna wake up…I really fucking hate you right now." A few captains stare at the marble dubiously, some are just staring at me like I'm crazy.

"Is that really your zanpakuto?," Gin mumbles behind me, amusement clear in his voice. "Yup, this little bastard is all mine."

'**Will you shut the hell up already, god you're so annoying.'**

"Look who's talking, asshole."

'**Why did I have to get stuck with a dick like you?'**

Eye twitch , I glare at the little marble. "I'm going to shove you straight up a camel's ass if you don't just shut up and cooperate." He chuckles sourly inside my head. **'As you wish, **_**master.**_**'** Smirking, I glance back up at the old man. "Soooo, now what?" His eyes open a fraction, and I think my heart might have just stopped. "Awaken it."

"Him." He looks at me. "Awaken him."

I look back at Gin, silently asking him if I should. He nods quickly, his smile almost genuine looking. "Go on. I'm sure he's no' tha' embarrassin." Snorting, I turn back around. "He better not be." Slowly, I push my reiatsu into the small orb. I watch, amused, at the looks of awe and wonder as the orb slowly grows. 'Yeah, it's that awesome.' With a small "pop", the orb lets out a wave of purple and gray reiatsu. It quickly clears away, revealing a small wakizashi. The hilt instantly wrapped itself in a gray bandage that continued all the way to the end where it met a small purple marble at the end of the hilt.

"Well, there ya have it." The old man's eyes open completely at the sight of my zanpakuto. "Is that it's shikai state?" A smirk falls across my lips. "No." Another murmur ripples down the surrounding group. "Do you know your shikai." Gin chuckles behind me. "O' course she does." Smiling wickedly, he leans over my shoulder. "She's also able t' complete an' disable level 70 kido." A loud stomp draws our attention to the short haired woman in the front of the room.

Her small frame shakes in anger, as do her large blue eyes. Braids whip around as she turns to face the old man. "This is impossible. She is merely a new born in the shinigami realm, we can't seriously be debating her entry into the court squads." Frowning, I stare at her as she turns an accusing glare at me. "She probably has no idea what it's like in the world of battle. Look at her, she has no sense of respect, or even less probable, discipline." Taking a step forward, I fix my eyes on her alone. "It's cowardly, in my opinion, to speak lowly of someone indirectly. I'm standing right here, if you have doubts about me or my skills, you can say it to me." Smirking widely, I take another step towards her while twirling my zanpakuto around my finger. "Or, I can just prove you wrong." Her mouth drops open in shock.

Quickly, I turn away from her and walk back to my spot. "But, I doubt you would want to taint your captain reputation by fighting a measly, unskilled infant such as myself." glancing over my shoulder, I offer a taunting smirk. Her eyebrows knit together in rage, and her reiatsu instantly elevates. "Insolent little child." She swings her arm around her back quickly, taking a firm hold of her zanpakuto's hilt. "Insolent? No, sorry, but I'd rather say filled to the brim with a bright heart and awesome personality. It's your own problem if that offends you." A low growl of anger gathers in her throat as she draws the short sword. "You're going to regret ever running your mouth at me, child." Shrugging, I turn to face her, ignoring the warning look from Gin. "I only regret not eating those waffles this morning."

Instantly, she's in front of me her sword swinging straight for my head. Smirking even wider, I kick her back, just reveling in the shock on her face. Drawing my sword forward, I hold it side ways in front of my face. "Are you positive you want to continue this fight?" She scowls, her eyes narrowing in anger. Spitting to the side, she leaps at me again.

Only this time, her blade meets blade as my laughter rolls around the room.

"Cloud, Koi Hisoka."


	8. Chapter 7: Oh, he's my pimp

Just along for the Ride

**Shikaboo:** Alrriiiight! I put out another update in the same week! woohoo

**Jay: **Oh for the love of god, shut the fuck up!

**Shikaboo: **Make me Asshole (-.-)

**Jay:** 0_e you drive me fucking looney

**Ichigo:** Everyone drives you crazy...WAIT! Why in the hell am I here?

**Shikaboo:** Moral support =]

**Jay: **For what? 0.o

**Shikaboo:** For dealing with all your abuse! *wails silently in a corner*

**Ichigo:** Wow, you did work on her

**Jay:** Damn straight

*fist bump*

**Shikaboo:** YOU ARE A HORRIBLE MEDIATOR! D={

**Ichigo:** Nya, you're just a hopeless case.

**Jay:** =P yeeeah, you're just a goddamn hopeless case

**Shikaboo:**...Eh, probably. Now say your lines dickheads.

**Jay:** *sigh* Shikaboo owns nothing, except for her own OC's and plot twists...Obviously ^_^ cause Shikaboo is too stupid to know how to create something as awesome as Bleach! =P

**Shikaboo:** }=0 FUCK YOU PUSSY SLUT!

**Jay: *snicker***

**Ichigo:** Wow, you are an asshole Jay...=D I still love ya Shikaboo

**Shikaboo: **Meh, I don't care.

**Ichigo: ** =O B-but I dooooo!

**Shikaboo:** Psssh, you just want cupcakes (-._.-)

**Jay: **Geeze Ichi, grow a damn spine.

**Ichigo:** *hangs head* Yeah, I really do want some cupcakes.

**Shikaboo:** Just say you're damn line and we'll see =(^._.^)=

**Ichigo:** =D WOOOOO

**Jay:** Say your line already dumbass

**Ichigoo: ** PLEASE REVIEW~! kthanks

**Jay:** There ya have it, enjoy bastards =D

**Shikaboo:** *facepalm* I hate you guys

**Chapter 7- Oh, he's my pimp.**

"Cloud, Koi Hisoka."

Everything freezes, even that damn bitch on the other side of my sword. (snicker innuendo ^/^) She leaps away quickly as dark gray clouds pour from not only my blade but my body as well. The whole room fills with the blinding shadows. Chuckling lightly, I swipe my arm back, and it instantly begins to clear.

Smirking widely, I hold up the transformed blade in front of my face. The blade itself is almost camouflaged in the clouds due to the dark gray of the blade. It weaves down both sides, creating a wave look, within the waves there are a total of 5 holes. The hilt itself is a large swirled piece of steel, covered from the end of the blade to the beginning of the swirl in gray wrappings. Sitting on the end of the hilt is a lone blue and purple marble.

"**Oh god, does it feel good to finally be out of that tiny ass little form."**

Chuckling lowly, I swipe my zanpakuto back once again. "I can't believe it actually worked." I smile widely as the enraged and shocked face of the small captain reveals itself out of the smoke. "Ya releas'd it witout ev'n knowin' if ya could?" Gin's incredulous voice echoes from behind me. I bark out a laugh and turn to face him, a wide smirk threatening to break my face. "Yup." Shaking his head, he only chuckles. "Ya really are an interestin' girl."

A sudden burst of energy wipes away the remaining gray clouds. "Enough of this child's play." Looking over my shoulder, I stare at the angered woman. Her hand is encased in this wicked as all hell armored glove that ends with a long needle like blade extending from her middle finger. "Oh, that is a wicked ass shikai if I do say so myself." Her eyebrows knit together in anger. Eyes flashing with rage, she launches herself at me once again. 'Why did I do this again?' Groaning, I raise the blade in my hand once again, miraculously blocking her quick attack. "Trust me, child, that will be the last attack you will block." Another bark of laughter escapes my lips as I smirk tauntingly into her cold eyes. "We'll see, I think we're gonna have loads of fun here my angry chibi." Pushing off of my blade, her glare intensifies before she's once again lunging straight at me.

Minutes tick by as we continue on, her attacking and me somehow blocking. 'Che, you would've thought this asshole would've taught me how to work his powers.' I push back on her before swinging my leg around, her hand easily catches my leg before she sends me flying through the air. "Really? Goddamnit, no matter where I go…" My body instinctually tucks and rolls before I'm up again, blocking her new onslaught of attacks.

'**Stupid ass, you were lucky with actually releasing me. Did you think you would just automatically learn my attacks upon my release?'**

'Well, yeah kinda. And please, for the love of god, stop using the word release!'

'**Hmpf, I can say whatever word I please, stupid ass.'**

'Oh shut the hell up asshole. If you don't have anything useful to say, then keep your cock sucker shut.'

A bead of sweat rolls down into my goddamn eye as I stare at the woman. She smirks victoriously at me, and I cringe slightly as a butterfly appears over the top of my hand. "One more hit in that precise spot and it's all over. You might as well give up already," she spits out, an over inflated victorious grin upon her lips. "Well damn, that's kinda shitty," smirking lightly, I slowly withdraw my sword. "How about we rain check the end of this battle to when I'm just a tad more stronger." That victorious smile of hers falters before she simply places her zanpakuto back into her sheath and turns away from me. "At least you have some sort of survival thought process." With those last few words, she quickly strides back to her spot in line.

Sighing lightly, I watch as the blade of my own zanpakuto turns back into the straight and short wakizashi. "Well, looks like you really are gonna be an asshole about this." The hilt stays exactly the same, the large steel scythe swirl with a gray bandage and purple marble. He snorts a chuckle inside my head before disappearing completely. Scratching the back of my head, I raise my eyes to meet the clearly shocked eyes of the surrounding captains. The beast of a man beside me steps forward, clasping a large and calloused hand onto my shoulder. "May I help you?" Again with the complete invasion of my goddamn personal bubble. What the fuck. "Ya little spit fire, do you realize who ya just fought and walked away from alive?" A few murmurs of agreeing statements run down the lines of captains. "Nope."

And that, my friends, is how you make a room of overly powered and egotistical captains all sweat drop at once.

I snicker lightly and remove myself from his grip before rejoining Gin. "So, ya sure ya want me as your third seat?" His smile grows even more, I'm still baffled on how that can even happen. "Da fact tha' ya jus' took on de second squa's cap'in, an' made 'er sweat is more then proof enou' tha' ya should b' on my squa'." There's a flutter in my stomach as he says those words, and I cough embarrassedly before turning away while scratching the back of my neck. "Whatever ya say, Pedo bear."

"Ichimaru-san." Everyone instantly silences as the gruff voice raises above their own. We all turn out attention the hunch backed old man at the front of the room. "I will grant you this request on the terms that she be put through the academy first, and also must stay under your care for supervision." The room falls under dead silence. 'Does this old man really think I need to be babysat.' Before I can even open my mouth, Gin steps forward. "Natur'lly Cap'in." A few murmurs start to spread around.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH!"

All eyes land on me after my oh so eloquent outburst. "What? Do I not get a say in this damn situation?" The old man huffs before leaning forward. "And what would your terms be?" Smirking, I wave away Gin's hand and ignore his dejected moan. "I'm not against living in the same house as Gin, however, I am damn sure against having a babysitter-"

"A damn sexy babysitter," Gin's murmur stops my rant short.

"Yes a damn sexy babysitter." I smirk and chuckle at the incredulous stares. "Am I threat to you?" The old man had nearly fallen out of his chair, but now was watching me closely. "You might be." I scoff at the man, raising my eyes to the ceiling. "Please, I highly doubt that." His eyes slowly crack open, holding me in his old gaze. "Child, you died a mere 10 months ago, yet you were able to take on a very seasoned captain and only in shikai form without knowing any attacks. Do you really expect me to not find this quickly progressing power level of yours threatening?" Grumbling, I nod my head. "That's fine, dandy if you will, but I still find the whole babysitting shit to be just that. Bull shit." Sighing, I fall back onto my butt, knees bent and arms supporting my upper body. We stare at one another, a look of dominance in his battle hardened eyes, a nice glimmer of stubbornness within my own aquamarine.

Seconds ticks by, slowly morphing into minutes. Neither of us move nor do we speak a word.

'**You really are a stubborn child.'** He releases a sigh, and I can almost visualize him shaking his head. 'Oh, you have no idea.'

"What in the world does that child think she will accomplish?" Pompous voice of someone I don't know.

"She is something else, facing down yama-jii like that." Shunsui.

"Sitting as well, she really is a brave soul." Jushiro.

"Gin, really where did you find someone like her?" Voice of someone I don't know.

"In a pile o' leaves out in da firs' distric'." A smirk stretches on my lips as I fight the urge to laugh.

"I'm curious to know who trained her so well." Long black haired lady.

"As am I, some of her moves were instinctual, but many were due to experience." Brown haired man with the dumbass glasses.

I watch as the old man's mustache suddenly twitches, as he also tries to repress a smile. If this man thinks he can hold a staring contest with me, he has another thing coming. Hell, Trent knows better than anyone how competitive I can truly be in a stare down. Frowning lightly, I adjust my hands to make myself more comfortable. 'I have a feeling this is gonna be a while…'

Goddamnit.

* * *

**Gin's P.O.V.**

I watch on, completely amused, as Jay stares down Yamamoto. Her slouched posture deeply contradicts with the concentration and stubborn look burrowed into her features. Sniggering, as she calls it, I turn to the captains who had moved in closer to watch the spectacle as well. "Ichimaru-san, what exactly drew you to go and find her?" Turning my head only slightly, not wanting to miss anything between the two staring down, I answer the short boy. " 'er reiatsu." He glares up at me, huffing out a breath of irritation. "Well, mo' specific'ly, she's interestin'." His glare turns into one of confusion, he turns and looks to his petite wife for answers, but she merely shrugs.

Soi Fon watches on with cold eyes, still obviously pissed off from their fight. I have to admit, I didn't expect the girl to be able to stand up against someone of that caliber, but she still has much more training to do. Her zanpakuto is interesting, to say the least. Knowing my luck, I'll be the one training her. 'I can't wait for the fun that will bring.'

A move catches my eye, and I glance up only for my eyes to meet the brown ruthless orbs of Sosuke Aizen. In their depths, he's telling me I have much explaining to do. A quick nod, and I'm watching her once again.

Her orange hair had grown since when I had first met her in the human realm. Instead of barely reaching her shoulder blades, it now lays in a small piles against the floor. I had to laugh when I realized she was still in the same clothing she had died in. 'Such a stubborn child.'

A small, inaudible gasp leaves my lips at the sudden tightening of my chest. Her eyes, deep aquamarine with those small flecks of purple deep within had locked on my face. Even if only for a second, I can still feel it, the feeling of every secret within my body suddenly flying out and straight into her eyes. My soul itself being left bare and vulnerable to those eyes. 'Maybe tha's why I fin' 'er so interestin'.' Before I can even finish the thought, I already know it's a lie. I searched her out, laid awake for nights on end with jitters for more than just those captivating eyes.

'If only…'

Her back suddenly slumps, and she yawns. "Fine, you win old man, but only because I'm hungry. Next time you won't get off so lucky."

* * *

**Jay's P.O.V.**

I know, I can't believe I gave in so easily either. Really, this place must be screwing with my brain. Although, I will admit, it's not easy to hold a stare with someone who's centuries older than you on an empty and growling stomach.

Stretching my arms high above my head, I sigh in ecstasy as a chorus of pops echo down my spine. "Well, that was fun. See ya next time old man." He chuckles quietly, hiding his smile beneath that overly long mustache of his. "Yes, a rematch is in order." Stomping past the few gawking captains, I make my way to the silver haired fox standing in the center. "Food…..now," I growl out lowly, pointing at the growling monster in my abdomen. Laughing, he nods, again ruffling my hair. 'This better not become a habit.' "Come on spit fire, you're eatin lunch with me and my squad today!" Glancing over his shoulder, I stare at the beast man as if he had escaped a mental ward, still had half the straight jacket hanging off his shoulders, and 27 empty sedative needles protruding from his body. "We're having steak." Oh, I am so in!

"Why didn't ya say so from the beginning?" Jogging up to his side, I smirk up to him. "Why should I have to?" He smiles , leering down at me while leading me out of those giant doors. "Touché." My smirk falters as I realize we're missing a certain Pedo fox. "Oi, gin, where'd ya go?" Spinning back around, I watch as a few captain's laugh at my overreaction and a few give me looks of curiosity. "He has to stay behind and talk with yama-jii," Shunsui says, smiling down at me kindly. "That bastard," sighing, I turn back to the beast man. "Oh well, more steak for me."

Shunsui and Jushiro join me to my right, walking with quiet smiles on their faces. "So, how are you enjoying the Seretei so far Jay-chan?" Shrugging, I settle my eyes on the sky. "Don't know yet, I got here only a few minutes before that damn meeting." Jushiro hums in response, as if he's thinking about something. "What's your relationship with Ichimaru-san, Jay-chan?," Shunsui's question came out so slyly, as if he were asking about tea, I had almost missed the perverted tone underlying it. "Oh, he's my pimp."

I hold the laughter and smirk in as they both tumble over their own feet, the beast man almost falling completely on his face. "WHAT?" Oh the simultaneous expression of WTF? Almost broke my innocent mask.

Almost.

"Yeah, he would work me every night out in the Rukon. Let me tell you, out of the other pimps, he really knew what he was doing. No one touched you out of line if you're on of Gin's." Oh fuck, the looks on their faces. It physically hurt with how hard I was holding in my laughter, even a twitch of my lips. "Y-you're joking right?," Jushiro questions, his face almost completely drained of color. "No, why would I joke about that? Ichimaru-sama is a great pimp, and his rewards…well let's just say they are the talk among the whores." Shunsui's eyes roll into the back of his head as he falls unconscious in a pool of his own nose bleed blood. Jushiro looks close to following his friend, and well frankly I find this disturbing, but beast man's just smiling widely, a look of pure wickedness in their depths. That should not be your reaction to learning the true profession of a whore.

Turning away, I let a small tweak of my lips slip, just barely holding back my snort of laughter. "Although, his punishments were much different…" And cue the shudder. Walking a few steps, I toss a glance over my shoulder at the two remaining conscious. Beast man glares at my ass, a look deep in his eyes suggesting he was imagining very perverse things. Poor Jushiro looks about ready to keel over. "Oh well, let's go eat, I'm hungry." And with that, I took to walking in some wayward direction.

As they catch up with me, Shunsui being dragged along between the two, I cast them a small smile of innocence. 'Why am I so evil?'

'**Same exact thing I was about to ask, god you are an ass.'** He barks out a deep thundering laugh.

'Do you think they'll actually ask him if he's my pimp or not?' I chuckle inside my mind, just imagining the look of shock on his face. Of course, knowing him, he'd probably just go along with it then put me right back into the Rukon with a ruffle of my hair and a goodbye wave. 'Oh well, it will be entertaining til the end.'

'**Damn straight.'**

"So, what's your name?," I throw back the question casually, looking at the giant man. "Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the eleventh squad." He grins down at me. "Oh, that's a hell of a lot better than beast man." His grin instantly drops, and glares down at me. "What? It's the truth. Damn." I smirk widely as he starts grumbling under his breath.

"!"

A pink blur of what I'm just gonna call human crack flies past me, propelling straight into the chest of "Kenny". Pink hair pokes out from his enclosed muscles before a small round girl's face accompanied by two pink cheeks. "Oh, whose that Ken-chan?" She points wildly at me, and some unseen force of dread washes over me like a black cloud. Grinning quite evilly at me, Kenpachi drops the kid right next to me. "That's Jay, she's new and needs a friend." Oh, that's how the dickhead wants to play.

"HEY, SUN-CHAN!" Sun-chan? The fuck is a sun-chan?

Suddenly, that small girl entangles herself in my legs, gripping onto the left with a vice grip. "Hey there, can I help you my dear crack induced friend?" She smiles brightly…a little too brightly if you ask me. "Sun-chan walk Yachiru home!" I'm gonna go ahead and guess that I am in fact a sun-chan. "Sure. Why not?" Hobbling forward, I drag the crack head along with me, no clue what-so-ever on where I'm fucking going. "Hey, Sun-chan, what squad you in?" I swing my leg up high, bringing her face to face with me. "3rd, you?" She giggles, unlatching from my leg only to reattach to the other. "Eleventh, I'm the lieutenant," she boasts it so proudly, I couldn't help chuckling. "That so?" She nods vigorously. "Yup, Ken-chan only trusted me to such an important job." Nodding, I sputter a little at the realization of who exactly Ken-chan is.

"Well, _Ken-chan_ invited me over for lunch. Mind telling me how to get to your squad so we can eat?"

And that is the very moment I sold my sell to the Devil of stupidity.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person**

The silver haired captain of the third squad walked along, a calm and leisurely pace. He could hear the commotion that his new third seat is causing just a street over, passed the large wall. Chuckling quietly, he made his way down some more twists and turns, not once losing a single centimeter of that grin.

Few shinigami passed him, all greeting him formally with which he responded with a nod. The streets slowly became lifeless, not a single shinigami to be seen. He's nearing the outer limits of the old execution grounds.

Near the opening of the one of these execution pits, he finally stops. He stares, eyes closed and mouth uplifted, down into the depths of the tunnel. Suddenly, a flash of white diverts his attention as the shadows across the pit morph into the features of none other than Sosuke Aizen, Captain of the fifth squad.

"Gin, good to see you." A small snicker leavers the aforementioned, his lips barely moving from his mocking smile. "Yer curious as t'why I brough' dat girl, ain't ya Cap'in Aizen?" The brown haired man merely nods, his smile cold and fake. "I think she'll b' o' use ta us. She's powerful an' 'er powers are still growin'." The brunette stoically stares at his companion, analyzing his words for deceit. "Is there a personal gain to this girl for you, Gin?"

The silver head stays quiet, letting a chilling breeze capture the two. "Does it matter?"

Turning ever so slightly away from the brunette, he casts another smile at his mentor. "Eith'r way, she'll still b' o' use ta us both." The brunette nodded once more, his smile growing only a spec of honesty. "Then I'll let you keep your pet for now, Gin. However," The silver haired man halts, his head tilted to show he is in fact listening. "If she proves too much of a distraction for you, or in fact useless to me, I will dispose of her." With those last few chilling words, Aizen disappears from view.

The silver haired man let out a small breath, his face never once dropping his smile. However, beneath the belled sleeves of his haori, a clenched fist slowly unfurled.

"Better stay interestin' Jay-chan."

Another breeze blows through the execution ground, but he has already vanished, leaving behind nothing but words in the wind.


	9. Chapter 8: I am SOOOoooooo sorrySIKE!

Just along for the Ride

**Shikaboo: **Well, here we go again X{D

**Kisuke:** I MISS JAY-CHAN ~ D;

**JAy:** Shut the hell up, you're such a baby =P

**Kisuke:** *sniffle* meanie~

**Shikaboo:** Wow~ harsh Jay

**Jay:** Eh, a little.

**Kisuke:** Jay-chan, do you need some cheering up? ;D

**Jay:...**not from you, you PERV!

**Shikaboo:** 0.o

**Kisuke:** *collapsed in corner wailing silently* I am not a *GASP* PEEEEEERV!

**Jay:** (-._-.) Liar.

**Kisuke:** =O I am no-

**Shikaboo: **^0^ OK! Let's just say our lines and let the people get on with the story!

**Jay:** Tch, fiiiiiine~ *Sigh*

**Kisuke: **Please read and ENJOY! =D

**Jay:** Also, you know, for every review/happydance/some sort of feedback, you can save a ho-ho's life. Please, if you truly care for the wellfare of these chocolate orphans, don't let them be devoured in sad depressed lonely antisocial bitter angry craziness. YOU are the answer, just one review and you will receive a hug from one of our many sponsors. Just clicky the button...click it...CLICK THE GODDAMN BUTTON!

**Shikaboo & Kisuke:** 0.o ummm, ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 8- I am SOOOOOOOOooooooooo Sorry, haha SIKE!**

"RIGHT!"

"WE JUST CAME FROM THERE!"

"I SAY RIGHT, SO WE GOES RIGHT!~"

I swear to god, any fucking god, that this child will die a slow and painful death.

Sighing deeply, against all rational thought, I turn right. Can anyone guess what I saw? Can ya?

A fucking goddamn piece of shit WALL!

"Yachiru…" The little devil only giggles at my menacing growl, clinging even tighter to my back. "Sun-chan, you went the wrong way!"

"Happy place, Jay, find your happy place.."

"SUN-CHAN!"

"Happy place, happy place, happy place, happy pla-"

"SUN-CHAAAAN~!"

"HAPPY FUCKING PLACE GODDAMNIT! I AM IN MY FUCKING HAPPY PLACE!"

.

.

.

Sighing, marveling in the blessed silence, I jump up onto the rooftops of the surrounding buildings. "Now, which way looks familiar?" A small hand flies past my head, pointing directly ahead. "Yachiru, that is a wall." She only giggles, pointing even harder at the wall. "On the other side, dumb dumb sun-chan." Temple throbbing, I stomp forward and stare at the giant ass wall. "Are you _sure_ it's on the other side?," I ask the small devil, venom laced within the question. "MHM!" Goddamnit.

Grumbling lowly, I leap over the wall and stare at the grounds beneath me. 'Too much work for food.'

Wait, What the hell am I saying? This is real food! What the hell is wrong with me?

"Sun-chan, you're goin the wrong way!" Sighing loudly, I mindlessly begin to follow her pointing hand.

* * *

Two hours. It took two mother fucking hours to find her goddamn squad. TWO HOURS UNTIL I GOT FOOD!

I am not a goddamn happy camper.

"So, Jay-chan, how are you liking the Seretei so far?" Why do people keep asking me the same question. "It's alright. Too many damn people, but eh, what can ya do?" I stuff my mouth with even more food, hoping to encourage the feathered man to just shut up. Let the beast feed, and no one will get hurt. "Such an ugly mouth." Shrugging, I glance once more at him before stuffing a giant piece of meat into the confines of my ugly mouth. "I think it's fucking wonderful, personally."

The bald man cackles around his equally stuffed mouth before waving his hand at me. "I see why the captain invited ya to lunch. Did you really fight the second squad captain?" Shrugging, I cram some more of the delicious meat in front of me. "Guess so. Came out of it by shit luck, though." Another round of cackles escape his jam packed hole. "Ya got some balls kid, that's for sure." I chuckle lowly, thinking about just how many times Kuku-chan had said that same exact line. "So I've been told." We stare at one another, a heated fire for violence shining within his black eyes. "Alright, I'll bite. I'm gonna go ahead and guess you wanna fight, eh?" His face brightens instantly. Honestly, it's just plain creepy.

Sighing in exasperation, I begin to stand only to find myself pushed right back down by the sudden appearance of a hand upon my shoulder. "Yare yare, a'ready pickin fights wit' 11th squad? Tha's jus careless." Smirking widely, I turn my head to stare at the silver haired man. "Eh? And here I thought my new captain would want me to show off the power of his new third seat." Turning away from the ever smiling man, I leer at the cue-ball. "Sorry my friend, but it seems I've gotta rain check this little endeavor." His crestfallen face only lasts a second before a feral grin erupts, threatening to break his face. "Fine with me, gives ya time to hone those skills of yours, so I won't have to hold back."

Cocky asshole.

"Mah mah, Ikkaku-chan, betta' not antagonize 'er, or she might' jus show ya up befo' ya even realize wha's happenin." Chuckling darkly, Gin leans over my shoulder to smile down at the cocky asshole. Yes, I have renamed him until he proves himself fucking worthy of my calling him by his goddamn real name. Cocky bastard lowers his widened eyes to me, slowly reconstructing his face into another feral grin of challenge. "I'd like to see the bitch try."

Oh, that was a very dire mistake.

The man flies backwards, his eyes wide at the sudden thrust of the table. Smirking down at him, I press my foot harder into the wood crushing him even farther. "Keep those eyes open, cause yer watchin it now." He quickly pushes the table off of his abdomen before pulling his sheathed sword from his hip. "Don't get too cocky, you're gonna regret starting this fight."

I wait silently for his first move. Suddenly, he swings the sheathed sword right at me. 'Does this cocky bastard really think so lowly of me as to not even fucking unsheathe his zanpakuto?' Raising my right arm, I block the fast paced attack only to counter with a kick to his gut. A grunt is the only sign that he had even felt the attack. He easily catches my ankle and tugs, dragging me towards him. "Well, fuck."

We exchange quick blows, many of which are blocked, countered, and rehashed. Careless laughter and remarks pop up here and then, neither of us giving our all. In the midst of our fighting, we missed the entrance of the beast man captain. If only our attention span had taken in the blood thirsty look within his eyes and the feral grin of anticipation wiped across his face. But, our fucktard selves had not.

"AHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

The maniacal laughter is the only warning we have before a rather jagged and forceful blade crashes right between us. Eyes widened comically, we simultaneously lift our gazes to the ominously shadowed beast man. "Oh…shit."

* * *

**Gin's P.O.V.**

I watch on in amusement as Jay and Ikkaku brawl on. Her jabs at his clear baldness only added onto my snickering. Unfortunately for the two, they failed to notice as Zaraki made his entrance. A sudden jolt in my stomach almost had me lunging forward to halt his advancing sword, but the curiosity to see the outcome of this fight beats it down quite easily. 'Well Jay-chan, now it's really time t'show wha' ya can do.'

Her body moves fluidly as she blocks and advances at the giant captain. I observe, silently mesmerized by how such a novice girl could so easily flip into the fight and fly back while snickering with jibes and taunts the whole time. Hell, the fool hadn't even drawn her zanpakuto yet. How in the world does she think she can make it without drawing an opposing blade?

Ikkaku had backed out of the fight once he had realized his captain's intent was not to fight him, but Jay. He stands silently beside me, a delighted smile pulling his lips. The look in his eyes as he watches Jay fight the man fills me with the urge to gauge them out, and feed them back to the cocky cue ball. 'Hehe, such violent urges. My, this girl really is trouble.' Sniggering, I content myself with watching the fight and postponing my violent urges for more appropriate times.

Zaraki had the girl nearly trapped between his giant stature and a wall. Her eyes show no fright though as she openly throws a colorful jab at his 'goddamn Christmas tree hair, fucking making me want to sing Jingle bells'. Glowering with his one eye, he pulls back his sword for one final lunge. 'Ah, now would b' a good time t'save meh damsel in distress.'

Shun'po'ing in front of the man, I parry his sword with shinso and grin even wider at his enraged face. "The fuck do ya think ya're doin Ichimaru?" His yells echo around the small eating area, quieting the crowd. "Mah mah, can't let ya kill my new thir' seat a'ready." Pushing lightly, I send him back a few feet. A quiet snort of indignation calls my attention back to the orange haired girl behind me. "Don' complain. D'ya know how long it took t' find ya? Tha' was a lot o' energy I'm not gonna let go ta waste cause yer reckless an wanna fight tha' barbarian on yer firs' day." Her smirk causes me to falter mentally. "Neh, I guess yer right this time around." Deftly pushing past me, she spares me one last mischievous glance. "But don't get used to it, _Ichimaru-taicho_,"

A dangerous tremor runs down my spine at the dark fire in the depths of her aquamarine eyes, surrounded by the dirt and blood of battle. "Yare yare, I'll try ta r'member that." Chuckling lightly, she gives Zaraki a small wave. "Rain check?" He growls loudly, another feral smile stretching his lips. "Anytime, spitfire."

She turns back to me, but her eyes stay glued on her stomach. "Well, I'm full. Mind if we get goin?" Her eyes are uncaring as she stares up at me once again. "O'course. Gotta show meh new thir' seat aroun' now don't I?" With that, we make our way, side by side, out of the 11th squad compound. The sounds of reawakened brawls and howls of pain accompanying our walk out.

* * *

**Jay's P.O.V.**

"Man, why is this place so damn big?" I saunter on behind the Gin, scowling at all the happy go lucky bastards waving ecstatically at us. "And what the hell is their problem? Are you all fucking crack addicts?" He keeps on walking silently, pretending as if I'm not even here. Tch, bastard.

Suddenly, I find myself a face full of his back due to his abrupt stop. "Ne? Jay-chan if ya want'd a hug so badly, ya could'a ask'd." Pushing off of him, I content myself with glowering at him with plans of revenge already forming. "Sorry, I would, but I'm afraid your ego would burst, subsequently destroying my awesome self." A sniggle flies out of his lips before he's once again turned and walking away. Goddamn egotistical bastard.

Another large gateway slowly appears, growing bigger with every step. Shinigami roam around the entrance, already calling out greetings to their "oh so mighty" captain. 'Tch, kiss ass pussies.

The symbol for three stands out majestically against the white gate. "So, this is the illustrious Squad 3, eh?" I jolt as he wraps one arm around my shoulders, leaving barely any space between our bodies. "Tha' it is, now I's time ta' show ou' new addit'n aroun' ya?" The sudden close proximity sends electricity raging down my spine, causing an awkward smile to form as my only answer. My head reels at the scent of persimmons and sake, rattling my already scattered thoughts. 'What the fuck?'

A hard twist in my stomach leaves me suddenly frozen, midstep with squinted eyes and a scowl. Ichimaru turns slowly, mistaking my sudden halt for interest in the building ahead. His purple tinted silver hair lightly waves in the breeze, distracting me momentarily from the frenzy I, for some reason, call my mind.

"…beaut'ful ain't it?"

Blinking in surprise, I refocus on his drifting sentence. "If ya say so, it's just a building though." A quiet chuckle from him sends another race of electricity up and down my spine. "No' da' building," he turns and presents the small flowers growing on the side of the path. "Da flowers." Smiling softly, I watch as a small lady bug crawls along the orange leaves of the tiger lily. "Heh, yeah. I always used to see them when I was alive."

They were my mother's favorite flowers. God, I remember she used to grow the damn things every year. One morning, you'd just walk into the damn kitchen only to be blinded by the dozens of orange flowers littering the counters and shelves. I swore to myself, I would never in my whole life become obsessed over a fucking flower. Yet here I am, staring morosely at this damn plant as if it actually holds meaning. Fucking flower….fucking memories.

Ever get that feeling that you really shouldn't have said something, but for the love of god, cannot figure out exactly what you had said that you shouldn't have? Confusing all hell, I know.

The sudden drop of his smile sends off a small alert in the back of my mind as I shift my stare up to him nonchalantly. "What?" He merely shakes his head, obviously hiding some sort of secret behind his revived smile. "Nottin a' all. Come on, ya got ta mee' da rest o' da squad. Ya're da new thir' seat afta'all." Smirking lazily, I fall in step beside him. "Naturally Captain."

* * *

To say that these men are interesting would be very damn kind. I mean, come on. Half of them look like they flew here straight from the goddamn Ape Planet, the rest look like sniveling pansies who came straight from the 60's with flower power still engraved on their asses. 'Why the fuck am I here again?'

OH! I almost forgot the most wonderful fucking fact of the day.

I am currently the only fucking female in this entire squad. Wonderful.

Although, there is a plus side to the guys, they all seem rather fun. The banter and smiles are a nice change of pace. I mean, come on, the eleventh squad was nothing but cave men with swords and meat to fight over. The atmosphere here is completely different, there's still a good feeling of competition, but not violence. Hell of a lot better than eleventh squad.

Smirking lightly, I watch as yet another shinigami gawks at the pile of sake bottles slowly building between Ichimaru and myself. Oh yeah, they were very welcoming. Hell they even threw a party, a nice alcohol induced party. Courtesy of Ichimaru I would guess. "Ay, whe'es Izuru?" A slight slur on the name is the only indicator the man had downed 13 glasses already. "Who the hell's Izuru?" Leaning onto the table, I stare at the crowd, hoping to miraculously spot this Izuru. "'E's da lieutenant." Ah, the mysterious lieutenant, of course.

Smirking widely, I point in some random direction. "Is that 'im?" The hopeful jubilant look on his face suddenly fills my vision before slowly deteriorating into one of disappointment. A small whine resonates from him as he slumps on my shoulder in despair. "No, es no' 'im." His anguished tone almost sounded like that of a kid who had just broken every single toy under the tree. Patting his back sympathetically, I giggle lightly at his childish antics. Really, it's just a fucking hoot to watch this guy buzzed. I can't wait to see him completely shit faced.

"Ah, Jay-chan~ I gotsta show ya yer new 'ome." Chuckling lightly, I pat his head to calm the suddenly distressed drunkard. "No hurry, we got some time to chill." Whining again, he drops his head into my lap. I watch him dispassionately as he giggles and plays with my belt like a kitten…a very tipsy kitten that is. He keeps at it for a few minutes before snuggling into my lap and falling into a light slumber. 'Tch, typical bastard.'

"Captain Ichimaru, I nee-"

The intruding voice pulls me out of my buzzed reverie. Pulling my eyes away from the dozing captain in my lap, I find myself face to face with a very depressed looking what I can only describe as a ferret man. His one showing blue eye widens, and I find myself giggling at the unbelievable width it had achieved. "The fuck is up wit' yer eye?" Frowning at me, he peeks over the table only to end up sighing and mumbling about his drunkard captain being "a reckless man whore". Cracking up even more, I suddenly find that the floor has decided to swivel with me still on it. My sense of balance suddenly decides that it wants to join the rocking floor, and viola, I find myself face first, laughing uncontrollably on the wooden floor.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"That's the new third seat." My laughter slowly dies down, only erupting in small giggles as Gin suddenly shifts. How the hell can he tickle me unconsciously? It's fucking inconceivable.

Okay, so it's not that inconceivable. There, I fucking said it, now shut up spinning wall people.

"I've never seen her before." The poor guy really had the most pathetically confused face. Made me want to feed a hobo.

"Ichimaru-taicho picked her up today, from the Rukongai." Oh god, the way the blue haired buffoon had whispered the last part only put me into hysterics again. Doubling over, I accidentally knock Gin's head to the floor. A clear thump silences all the noise, well apart from goddamn laughter.

Ever so slowly, the silver haired man lifts himself off of the floor. Damn bastard didn't even wobble. Staring around with a large smile and squinted eyes, he gives the wide eyed shinigami a small wave.

"Captain, are you alri-" Poor ferret man has horrible sentence timing.

**THUMP! **

"CAPTAIN!" Giggling lightly, I sit up preparing to help lift the passed out man. Well, I was planning on doing that. Goddamn spinning room and blurry ass ape people had different plans for me apparently. "Well fuck."

**CRASH!**

* * *

"Hum de dummmmm."

The fuck was that?

"Dum de dum dum dum."

Why the fuck are the seven dwarves singing in my head? Rolling away from the obnoxious dwarves, I burrow deeper into the most softest goddamn cloud in the whole wide fucking world. 'Oh my darling, it has been way to long since our last encounter.'

"Hum dum, Jay-chan, the sun's a calling."

Please tell me the dwarves are not singing my name.

"Jay-chan, wakey wakey, eggs and bakie."

Bacon? Eggs? Oh god, Grumpy better not be lying.

Grumbling, I slowly crack open my eyes only to recoil. Gin Ichimaru's face only presses closer, his everlasting smile growing wider. "Gi- YAH!" Yelping, I find my top self sprawled across the floor and the rest of me still entangled in the sheets and pillows of a bed. Glaring at the silver haired man, I slowly extricate myself from the oh so glorious pose. "Ah, good yer up." Ruffling my hair, he removes himself from the bed and drags me out of the bright room.

"Where are we going?" Yawning loudly, I follow him drowsily.

"It's a serpriiiiise~"

Hyper morning person…oh dandy jolly rainbow lolipop.

"Where are we?"

"Tha's on a need ta know basis."

"Suck my dick."

Sniggering, he only tugs me along faster until abruptly halting before the end of the hallway. Peering around the corner, he suddenly pulls back. "What the he-" A hand clasps over my mouth, cutting off the rest of my whining. "Shush, o' else 'e'll hear us." Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, I slowly lean over him and look around the corner. There, standing in a frilly pink apron with a skillet full of food is one ferret man with a hair net. PFFFFT!

Pulling back, I hold in as many chuckles as possible. What the fuck? Oh lord, please don't tell me that's his fucking lieutenant. Laughing silently, I peer back around only to recoil in silent laughter once again.

"So, what exactly is the plan Captain?" Sniggering, he points at the food ferret man is mixing together in the skillet. "In a coup'e o' minutes, 'e'll leave ta check on me. We're gonna ge' da food when 'e leaves." His amused face and brighten spirit seem to light up the dark hallway. I find myself nodding, disgruntled by the fucking thoughts of a person actually lighting up a hallway. 'No, not just anyone. It takes someone special to do that.'

Shaking my head gently, I smirk back at him.

Just like he said a couple minutes pass by and ferret man leaves, mumbling about how Ichimaru is doing. Chuckling quite evilly, we super evil sneak into the wooden kitchen. Filching all the food and throwing it into a large bento box, we dash away as the sudden thumps of footfalls draw near. We wait silently outside of a window, watching as the man walks back in. His confused face suddenly turns disgruntled as he looks at the now empty skillet. His face gradually goes from pale, to pink, to full on hardcore teenager-caught-watching-porn red.

"ICHIMARU-TAICHO!"

Laughing loudly, we sprint away, never once ceasing our chuckles.

And that was the beginning of my humorous and Kick ass first day.

Oh, and I guess the day I finally formed a true friendship with someone. If that's important or anything.

FUCK!


	10. Chapter 9: Peeking into the darkness

**shikaboo: **So here you go guys, just a small update that I randomly spurred at the drop of a hat. It's a small look into Jay's past and the feelings slowly growing between one another. I hope you guys enjoy =3

**Jay:** It's fucking embarrassing =.=

**Shikaboo:** Nuuuuu, it's awesome!

**Jay:** Fuck you!

**Shikaboo:...**ewwwwwwwwwwww!

**Jay: **Fine, whatever. Shikaboo doesn't own anything within Bleach or the characters apart from her OC's and plot twists, so ya know review or something.

**Shikaboo:** Good girl! Enjoy mis compadres =D

* * *

**Gin's P.O.V.**

A crash echoed through the silent house, quickly disrupting me from my light sleep. "Fuck!" The whispered curse brought a frown to my lips, and I quickly swung out of bed. This the beginning of the fourth week of sleepless nights for Jay. 'Why is she not sleepin?' The same question has been plaguing my mind since the moment I notice the bags under her eyes and the lag in her steps.

Opening the door, I hold back a chuckle at the sight of the kitchen adn the poor girl within it. A disarray of broken cups and fallen knicknacks circle the orangeheaded insomniac as she attempts to pick up the broken shards. I watch as her fingers slowly get covered in blood from the small pricks of the sharp objects.

"Shit," she whisper curses again as a particularly large shard cuts her entire palm. "Leave 'em, I'll pick 'em up lat'r." She jumps lightly, staring up at me with listless, sleep deprived eyes. "Sorry for waking ya." Shrugging, I lean down and take the shards from her hands. Throwing them away quickly, I come back to the real tragedy at hand. Her hands that were quickly becoming camoflouged in blood. "Jay, give me yer 'ands." She complies, looking away with red-dyed cheeks as I gently heal them.

I release her hand, already missing their radiating warmth and the shocks accompanying it. "So, wanna 'xplain why yer up a' 3 in da mo'nin?" She shrugs, grumbling something unintelligable under her breath. Sighing at her stubborn self, I push her out towards the porch. 'She'll end up there anyways.'

A few minutes later, the mess is cleaned up, and we're enjoying two cups of tea as the night world awakens infront of us. The moon holds her attention, alluminating her aquamarine eyes and the secrets behind them. 'Why can't I see your secrets?'

"So, my dear Jay-chan, ya still 'aven't answ'red my question." Her eys flicker to me, causing my breath to hitch of its own free will. "I can't stop thinking..." She trails off, leaving me in subdues anticipation. "Thinin?" She nods, taking a long drink of her tea. The reluctance in her eyes already tells me it's something not even she accepts,

"Of my life."

I settle back, interest piques even higher at the small statement. It felt like she had unlocked a whole new world with just that sentence, one I would give anything to understand. I want to know what her life had been like, how she became the person she is today, and why I can't get those aquamarine eyes out of my every thought and dream. Everything about her drove me wild with aniticpation to know what exactly made her this amazingly confusing woman.

She sucks in a breath, the debate on whether to tell me visible with the depths of those anthralling eyes. "Wha' was yer life like?" With that, I finally opened the lock that I had been yearning to find,

**Jay's P.O.V. **_

"It was my dream, to escape that world. I never realized how much more I would actually gain once I did. My mom, she left us ya know. She didn't just walk out or anything normal like that. We had a normal family; a mom, dad, sister, and a couple pets." I laugh lightly, it sounds hollow in my own ears. Gin just watches, his smile dropped and a glass of tea raised to his lips.

"Yep, we were a good old fucking family. Mom cooked dinner, dad worked, and my sister and I had a cheery little life. No fucking worries in the world."

We sit and watch as a bird flies across the moon, its sillhoutte shading our faces for a mere second before its gone.

"But she was really sick, my sister. She had some uncurable disease, probably cancer. The fuck if I know anymore, we were so young when she died." I sigh, taking a long sip from the steaming liquid held gingerly in my hand. 'Why the hell am I even telling him this. It's of no meaning to him whatsofuckingever.' I sigh again, looking at Gin to see if he even cares. "She was my twin, ya know. Always this just ray of sunshine, the sparkle of my parent's eye. Hell, she got A's and put in this advanced placement at the age of 10. Heh, then there was me."

He shifts, facing me full on now. A slit in his eyes reveal the dark cyan hue of his eyes. I kinda feel bad for waking him up and now making him suffer through my rambling.

"Wha' was 'er name?" I stare back at the grass outside, surprised he actually wants to know something so trivial as her fucking name. "Miu, her name was Miu. She had these wide brown eyes that just brightened your heart and made you feel like you could fly. Heh, she looked just like our mom." Shaking my head, I laugh at the absurdity of this night.

"Listen, not that I'm ungrateful for your unexplainable interest in my life story, but shouldn't ya be getting to bed. I mean, you are a captain and all." He stares at me, thoses dark cyan eyes scorching me with intensity. I advert my eyes, staring at the steam slowly ascending from my tea. "Nah, I'd ra'her listen t'ya ramble den sleep. Yer much mo' interestin' then my dreams." Che, that bastard. Ducking my gradually heating face away from his omniscient gaze. "If ya say so."

Silence fills the space between us, disrupted by the occasional chirp of a grasshopper. It's unsettling, this silence. I can tell he's itching to hear more, but I don't know what to say. I know what happened, how my life got flipped upside down, diagnol, and all other fucking ways.

"S'what happ'ned afta' she died?" A sadistic smirk forms before I can stop it. "My mom threw herself in a river, and shattered every last one of her bones on impact so she couldn't swim. Not like it would have mattered either way, she would have caught hypothermia and died even if she could've swam." He sucks in a breath, and I release the one I had unconsciously been holding. "She really hated life without Miu, her only reason to live. After that my dad dropped into his own pit of depression, and I was left with two dogs and a job to support our 4 man platoon at the age of 12. It was fucking great." Yes, that was sarcasm my dearies.

"Tha's...jus terrible." I shrug, ignoring the heartbeat at the sorrow in his tone. "Eh, it could've been worse. I've had many acquaintances with much worse conditions." He stays silent, staring thoughtfully into the night. 'What goes through your mind Gin Ichimaru.'

"I guess dat's true, bu' it was still terrible." I jump at the sudden hand that slides onto my shoulder, fingers digging in lightly before releasing. "Fer a young 'uman girl, it's terrible." I silently nod, focusing more on the electrifying contact rather than his words. "C',mon, it's late. Ya shou'd be gettin t'bed."

He begins to stand, towering over me. His hand slides off of mt shoulder, and I find myself suddenly vacant and lost without it. "I'll stay here for a while." He frowns down at me, eyes back in their closed position. "Yer not goin' ano'er night wit'out sleepin', ya can barely keep up wit trainin in da mornin's." Sighing, I stare disgrintled at the man before looking back out into the night. "I'll do better, I promise." His gaze burrows into the back of my skull, and I can feel his doubt radiating off of him as he sighs.

Footsteps slowly echo away as he leaves me to the night. This is the thrid week I've gone without sleep. I regret keeping him awake and disappointing him in training, but...I can't...I don't what to do. Every night, I stare at my ceiling then find myself once again on this porch, staring at the stars adn moon. Storms can never deter my sleep deprived form from sitting in this spot, slowly getting soaked to the bone. 'Why is this happening?'

Suddenly, I find myself propelled into the air, and caught just as abruptly in the arms of my recently departed friend. "yer goin' ta bed," he says, a large smile splitting his face. Underneath that cheerful tone, though, I know there is no arguing, "And how the fuck are ya gonna make me fall asleep? Voodoo?" He merely sniggles, goddamn sniggler, and carries me off of the porch and into the warm house.

The subtle swing of his arms and graceful steps lull me into a comfortable state as I watch the ceiling pass over me. He opens a door, I assume it's the door to my room, with his foor. The ceiling above is a dark blue, glowing in patches of moonlight. 'Well that's pretty fucking awesome.' Seconds later, I find myself gently placed on a mattress and tucked under a fluffy comforter. "Try ta sleep, ya need it kid." He ruffles my hair gently before proceeding out of my blurring vision.

I hear some rustling, and the closing of drawers, then Gin's silver hair appears back in my vision. The comforter pulls back slightly, then the bed dips and the comforter is placed back to normal. Gin's heated back lightly brushes my arm, sending trillions of bolts of electricity over my skin. It's calming, like a silent lullaby or the beat of a mother's heart. " Hey Gin," I whisper gently, rolling onto my side so that we are back to back. "Hm?~" The moonlight carresses my face, calming me even more. "Why did ya want to know about my past?" He remains silent, not even moving.

Minutes tick by, and I have to force my eyes open, hoping for an answer. "Because I find everyt'ing 'bout ya interestin'."

"Oh. Well, g'night then." With that, I snggled my back against his, and fall asleep for the first time in many nights. Not until morning will I realize that Gin had never taken me to my room and that he had slept beside me all night long.

Not until morning did I realize that I was happy he did.

* * *

So what did ya guys think? Huuuuuuh? Please review, there will be a much more active chapter coming later this week. Woooooo! Yeah, I'm extremely tired, sorry everyone.

Review, smile, favorite, happy dance, throw cookies at the moon; do whatever my lovelies,

Bye Bye


	11. Chapter 10: Win

**Shikaboo:** Well, I actually did it =D

**Jay:** I AM FUCKING BEAST!

**Shikaboo: **OBVIOUSLY!

**Jay: **oh yeah, bow at my awesomeness

**Shikaboo:** *bows* now say your line my beastly dear.

**Jay: **Shikaboo does not own bleach, the characters, or the plot apart from her own OC's and plot twists...cause she's toooooo stuuuuuuuuuupid!

**Shikaboo:** D= dick!

**Jay:** meh, yer fine. Have fun ya bastards!

**Shikaboo: ***facepalm* please go away...REVIEW PLEEEASE? ^_^

_**CHAPTER 9- I WIN**_

_A low whistle of wind gently beats on my ears as I stare into the surrounding darkness. No breeze brushes me, only the quiet moans and groans of a storm indicates any type of weather in this forlorn darkness. It seems to go on forever, as if it's rolling on and on. _

"_**Do you like my ocean of desolation?"**__ The low purr vibrates in the darkness, but I know where he is. __**"Does it frighten you knowing this is who you really are?"**__ A snort of indignation echoes loudly and something soft brushes my cheek, leaving a thin stinging cut in it's wake. __**"Don't answer that. Knowing you, you expected this…or already knew it was here."**__ I can detect the pout in his low purr before he's suddenly laughing. __**"Why are you so fucking quiet? You're never this damn quiet."**_

_Smirking below my fallen bangs, I chuckle ever so lightly. "Oh, I just thought it would be rude to interrupt your beautiful rants, ya damn chatterbox." Another brush across my leg, and I fall to one knee. __**"Look at you. A fucking infant who learned ta walk to fast."**_

_Quietly, I lift myself back to full height. __**"Yet here you are, standing so damn arrogantly in my domain."**__ I remain quiet, rethinking if I should even bother asking him my request._

_Our perpetual silence is broken only by the deep moans of the wind and the few crunches of sticks as he stalks around me. I have yet to close my eyes, if I do I'll be asking for my execution. _

"_I came here to ask ya something." His stalking ceases, and I know I've gained his interest. __**"And what would that be?"**__ Ever so slowly, I close and open my eyes. The glowing purple outline in front of me fluctuates angrily. "Teach me how to wield ya. I want to be stronger, I want to show that we are not a joke, but someone to respect."_

_Our darkness slowly recedes, until a faint gray overshadows the desolate ground. Countless rocks and dips surround us, covered in a light silver film of sand. He's sitting there, a nonchalant look on his ashen face. Gray hair falls lowly, reaching past his body and hanging within the deep crater. Eyes of the lightest purple and blue watch me, a forlorn and wary shine deep within their depths. A long gray tail, sweeps out behind him covering half the area. The blade-like fur glistens dangerously with the drying beads of my blood. _

"_**You think I'll just teach ya my damn powers without makin' ya prove yerself, dumbass?"**__ His gray and purple cat ears lay backwards in agitation. "Tch, if it were that easy I wouldn't have wasted my time coming here." Smirking at him, I take a small step back. Chains glint and clang as he slowly stands. His hair and tail seem to intertwine, forming a regal cape of gray behind his noble stance. __**"Then prepare yourself, ya dumbass girl."**_

_The dark gray blade materializes in his hand instantaneously. A dark cloud of the deepest black starts to pour from his body, surrounding everything in it's path. The last thing I could make out before being engulfed is his canine smirk as a feral growl reverberates. _

"_**Cloud**_**."**

Silently, I wait for him to move. The purple outline of his chakra is fading in the darkness, and I sigh. Gripping the large scythe handle of my zanpakuto, I draw it quickly. 'I have to wait, this is my domain as well.'

Minutes tick by, there's no movement. Nothing.

"Fuck this."

Swinging backwards, I jump in surprise as my blade collides with more metal. His chuckles send adrenaline singing through my veins. **"I see. Ya really are at home here."** He's taunting me. That bastard.

Pushing my weight off of his blade, I land a few feet away. The darkness begins to move, I can feel it. Suddenly, I fly backwards, gasping as my breath departs from my lungs. 'He can move the shadows, eh?' Smirking, I pull my blade back and concentrate.

Have you ever felt so at home, so natural in just one place? That's what this darkness is, my home, my sanctuary….Me. I can feel it, so deep within my soul. It's singing to me, beckoning me to embrace it. To never let it go, and accept it within myself. It's the fucking most amazing thing in the world.

"**What's the matter dumbass? Too scared ta move? Ya sure ar-"** A deep growl of shock and anger rips through the darkness as he falls back. Swinging my sword up, I feel the shadow grip him tighter and hold him above the ground. **"Ya sneaky lil shit, guess ya aren't as stupid as ya look, heh that's good."** His presence abruptly disappears from my shadow's grip. **"Or else yer gonna die."**

The whispered threat sends chills down my back. His long tail slowly wraps up my body, constricting tightly as it goes. "Huh, I…thought ya were….gonna use….yer powers. Ngh, I don't…remember ever havin'…a goddamn tail." Wrapping my fingers around a portion of his tail, I release a blast of energy. I can feel the warmth of his blood as it showers me, but I barely register his yowl of pain. **"MY TAIL! Ya FUCKED up my TAIL!"**

The feral roars slowly die down, only to re-erupt into laughter. Completely fucking insane laughter that is. **"Oh my, yer gonna get it now ya little bastard."**

"**Awaken, ICHIRO!"**

I watch silently from my crouch atop a cliff as the darkness instantly disperses, leaving hidehisa standing across the valley staring at me oh so smugly. The first circle, nearest the hilt, begins glowing brightly as he holds his zanpakuto in front of his face, blade straight up. **"Watch and ya just might learn something'."**

A purple ball of light propels forward like a canon ball. During it's flight, I watch interested as it suddenly opens up into man shaped shadow. 'He can create shadows too.' Pulling my own blade up to my face, I look at the blade with interest. My own first circle was also glowing, though not as intensely. He barks a laugh at me as I hold my sword the same as he is. **"Oh don't tell me, yer actually gonna try to conjure a warrior. Oh this'll be priceless!"** Smirking at him, I shout the words being projected in my own mind.

"AWAKEN, SABURO!"

The second circle glows brightly on both our swords, a bright silver light. A small bullet shoots out, growing into a second figure. Both 'warriors' stand mere feet away from one another. Their black pit eyes lock onto one each other before the first dissolves. 'Just as I thought.'

Another barked laugh makes me stare innocently at the spirit across from me. **"So, ya figured it out, eh? That's right, each portal sends out a warrior stronger than the previous. If ya had tried to send out Ichiro, it woulda failed and backfired on ya. Now, on fer my next trick, ya?"** He takes one step forward, standing on the balls of his toes on the edge of his cliff. **"Ready or not," **he disappears, the clouds engulfing him before vanishing.

"**Here I come!"** His body suddenly appears in front of me, his purple eyes glinting with humor as he descends upon me. Sword raised high, he laughs loudly as he swings it towards my head. "Awaken, Goro." His eyes widen in shock, and he jumps backwards as a light blue ball shoots right at his face. Baring his fangs at the two warriors in front of me, he once again raises his blade to eye level.

"**Awaken, SCHICHIRO!" **

Saburo stands in front of me, his arms raised as a wall of shadows stands tall and proud between us and hidehisa. The wall slowly shatters as a dark red warrior of monstrous size stalks forward. Swinging one of his large, dripping arms around, he easily destroys Saburo.

'Is…that blood?' Eyes wide, I stare incredulously as the giant creature looming over me. **"Watcha gonna do, **_**master?**_**"** Raising my sword, I slice at the creature only to watch on in horror as it merely slides through and out the other side. "It's only a shadow? What the fuck am I supposed to do now?" Eyes wide, my breathing quickens as it overshadows me, daunting black holes for eyes holding me transfixed.

*Flashback*

* * *

*WHACK!* Falling backwards, I glare up at Kaien from my spot on the ground. "The hell was that for? HUH?" Scowling, he points at the small marble still laying in the middle of the floor. "Have you even tried talking to it yet?" Scratching my nose in 'thought', I sit up and glare at it. "Nope."

He suddenly pulls me up, tossing me over his shoulder. "Well, not to ruin this oh so romantic little gesture of yours, but this really hurts my overly-stuffed-with-doughnuts belly." Shrugging, AND CAUSING ME MORE GODDAMN PAIN, he starts a flash step. Sighing, I settle onto his shoulder, and avoid looking around at the dizzying speeding by scenery.

Abruptly, he stops and tosses me onto the ground. "And they said chivalry was dead." Glaring at me, he walks along into some house. Deciding to not waste my energy, I lay here in the nice warm sun and soft grass.

.

.

.

.

"OY, GET YER LAZY ASS UP! Goddamn dumbass." Grunting, I roll onto my side and wave at the noisy thing invading my beautiful slumber. "I said," really the sweet lulling voice should have been my first red flag, but let's be honest, sleeping Jay does not equal alert Jedi warrior. "GET YER ASS UP!"

BAM!

A swift kick to my head and a roll down a big ass hill later, I find myself listening to Kukaku and Kaien give me a lecture on training. A yawn and a slap later, I find myself in another field, facing off against both of them. Seriously, this is some major prejudice and injustice going on here.

"Pay attention. Watch my attacks, watch for my openings, my weaknesses, and my strong points. My strongest points will always be rivaled with at least one weak spot. Look for it." Nodding, I watch in secret awe as Kaien raises his Nejibana to attack. Water quickly fills the field, crashing towards me and soaking the ground. Hopping into a tree, I watch as he smirks at me. 'Cocky asshole.' Looking down at him, I can't help the smirk that grows on my face. 'Foooound it~.'

Raising one finger, I point straight at him. "Hado number 4, Byakurai." Pale blue lightning streams at him, his eyes widen for a second before he disappears. "Not where I was aiming, Kai-chan!~" The lightning hits the water, sending up smoke. A strangled yelp reaches my ears, and I smirk down at him as the smoke clears away. Hair sticking straight up, smudged in smoke, and the face only a mother could love stands directly below me. "Jay=5, Kaien=4."

* * *

"Tch, who would've thought he'd actually teach me something useful." Smirking, I pull my fist back and thrust it forward, silently mouthing an incantation.

"Hado number 58, TENRAN!" The blast of wind quickly transforms into a beast ass tornado. Placing both hands up at once, I push as much energy into the blast as I can muster. The giant warrior tries to fight the tornado head on, only to start cracking and solidifying beneath it's cold temperatures. Finally, the damn thing crumbles into the wind and disappears.

A feeling of strength shoots through me, awakening such a feeling I can't even describe it, but I have more to do than stand here and boost my ego. My smirk is equally matched by his, and he stalks forward, sword swinging as he walks. **"Well well, look who might just survive. Final test, ne?"** A purr of laughter echoes in the craters, sounding magically eerie. "Heh, damn straight."

We fly at one another, our speeds so great I barely think we're visible. Our blades clash, over and over again. His tail whips around, slicing the my exposed back. Jumping back, I clasp a hand on the bleeding gash. Panting, I scowl at his arrogant smirk. "Tch, that's a cheap shot if I've ever seen one." He waves an idle hand at me, looking off to the side. **"Neh, yer just mad cause yer not as awesome as I am." **Sweat dropping, I tighten my grip of the zanpakuto before lunging forward.

His tail shoots forward to meet me, but I'm ready for his cheap shit shots. Swinging down hard, I slice his tail in half. His look of shock turns to pain and amusement. How the hell someone can be amused and in immense pain is still a fucking amazement to me.

Dropping low, he dodges my harsh slice before kicking forward. Jumping over his leg, I swing a downward kick, landing it squarely on his shoulder. A snap and yowl of pain prove my attack successful. He growls in frustration, and swings at me. His jabs and slices are so fast I can barely dodge or parry.

His blade catches my shoulder, cutting deep, before slicing across my vulnerable stomach. **"Che, what you already forget yer trainin? Fuckin pathetic."** Scowling, I swing up, knocking his blade away from my body. "Heh, ya wish I was pathetic. Admit it, ya like having me as yer partner." He grunts, looking to the side. **"Why would I want a pathetic weaklin like you to be my partner." **He lunges forward suddenly, only to freeze as I pull the chain hanging across his chest. Smirking, I watch as his eyes widen as my sword plunges deep into his back. "Because we're both awesome…and besides….you wanted me to win this whole time." Pulling the chain around his torso, I extract my sword from the confines of his vertebrate.

Slumping forward, I catch his body as he hugs me tightly with his good arm. **"Yeah well, just be happy yer smart and strong…,"** he pulls back, his body slowly dissolving in the wind. A soft smile pulls at his lips as his eyes light up in happiness. **"Talk ta ya later, partner."**

I silently stand in the sky, overlooking the gray and silver wasteland. It really is a beautiful place, so peaceful and welcoming. It truly is my inner world. The inner world of shadows and secrets. Smirking, I watch as dark clouds slowly envelop my body.

"Thank you, hidehisa."

* * *

"Tell me."

"Nuh uh~"

"Tell me, already."

"Nuuupe~"

Insert giant aggravated sigh.

A flutter of silver hair is my only warning before the dickhead is flying at me again, his sword flashing in the sunlight. "Gah!" The clang of metal echoes loudly across the dusty field. Not a soul moves as they watch me and Gin battle.

"Goddamnit, just tell me already!" Swinging hidehisa forward, I parry his short blade again and again as he quickly lunges over and over again. "Not unti' ya sh'w meh yer shikai's pow'rs~." I….really hate this fucker. Leaping back, I sigh in aggravation and exhaust. "Fine."

He sniggers in glee and steps back to watch. Sighing once again, I hold the short blade in front of me.

"Cloud, hidehisa."

The explosion of shadows surprise the squad members standing around, but not Gin. He merely stands and looks on in, what I can only guess, interest. The darkness slowly surrounds us, and I watch as he starts to look around, finally noticing the impossibility of sight once within my shadows. Well, for opponents at least. I smirk lightly as I watch his silver outline turn in a half circle before turning back the other way.

"Ichimaru-taicho, what do ya think?" His outline fluctuates lightly at my taunting voice, and his head swings towards my voice. "Ah, I like it!~ D'ya 'ave any o'der tricks? Ne, Jay-chan?" Chuckling lightly, I move my shadows and slowly wrap it around his ankle. He gasps lightly as I tug him upside down and hold him there. "So, ya c'n move da shadows eh? V'ry nice." Smirking, I twist him in a circle before dropping him to the ground. Might as well disorient his ass.

Small, almost inaudible sniggers swim around the darkness, diving deep into my eardrums then back again to a far crevice. His silver outline of reiatsu shrinks and fluctuates as he stalks around in a semi-circle. I stand still, snuggling into the caresses and touches of my shadows.

Then, he suddenly freezes. I watch, interest piqued, as his sniggers grow in volume. My eyes widen in surprise as the surreal silver of his outline runs crimson before spreading out like the wings of a blood covered eagle.

"Shoot to kill, Shinso."

Oh shit.

Jumping back, I barely miss the fatal blade as it nicks my upper bicep. "Ne? Loo's like I gotcha Jay-chan." Hissing lightly, I slowly dissolve into the shadows. 'Why in the hell am I doing this again? Too much fucking work….'

"Aw, don' get lazy o' me now Jay-chan~" Ass….hole.

"Ne? Who said anythin' bout me getting lazy?" Come on, all I've got to do is get one hit.

His silver outline thins to nearly impossible to see, but there's no hiding within Hidehisa's domain. Ever so slowly, with the grace of the fox he truly is, he walks towards me, but he's only going on a guess. 'Ah why the hell am I doing this again?'

Forehead pulsing, I just glare at the silver outline of the man as he skulks forward.

"Oh right…." Fuck my stubbornness.

* * *

*Flashback*

It's a nice day in the third division, the sun's shining and the clouds are floating around….oh yeah, and Gin's standing right above me. Over my bed. While I was sleeping.

"Ah loo'ie who's up!" Oh god, the cheerfulness, it buuuuuuurns~.

Sighing, I push his face back and sit up. "And what do I owe the pleasure of being woken up by a nice creepy Pedo this morning?" His smile grows, causing his eyes to almost disappear within his face. "Ne? Ah," his face closes in on mine once again. "Nothin' much~" Nose almost touching mine, I mentally cower at the swath of cool breath on my face. 'Why is he in my bubble?…Again dammit!' Snorting away my embarrassment, I push his head back with my finger and flop back down into the oh so heavenly amazing mattress just waiting for me. "Then you can go away. I have a date with my baby doll love muffin." Yes, baby doll love muffin is indeed my bed.

Everything went silent, and I, being the oh so bright fucktard I am, thought that my nice little creeper had left. Never Ever believe that your creeper has left the room without first checking. Never fucking do it!

"Hehehehe, poor poor Jay, so out of touch with the danger she's truly in."

Wha the hell was that?

*WHAM!*

.

.

.

.

"So explain to me again. Why am I tied up to this tree, staring at a squirrel? And why the hell am I wearing a giant ass rabbit costume?" Fuming with complete bewilderment among other things, I glower at the silver haired man as he sits across from me, in his own little goddamn tree. "Because, ya hav'ta learn yer lesson." He sniggers lightly as I struggle against the ropes holding me to this goddamn tree. Seconds later, he busts out in so much laughter he falls backwards out of his little tree. Why you may ask?

Oh, you know because tying me to a tree and dressing me up a fucking rabbit isn't enough, oh no, he also had to spray me down in squirrel aphrodisiac. You think rabbits are horny ass little bastards, wait until you get to watch with fear in your heart as hundreds of squirrels charge after you, all appearing out of no where in the horizon.

"GIN GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU FUCKING DICKLE!"

.

.

.

.

After hours of running from those sex-rabid vermin, we finally settle in a cave, both out of breath and doubled over in hoarse laughter. Sliding to the dirt floor, I watch the lanky man as he looks around the cool aired shelter. "Well well, be'n a while since I was 'ere," his voice is quiet, solemn sounding. Very un-gin, to say the least. "Why's that?" His head snaps so quickly towards me, you'd think he was the goddamn exorcist. "Hm? Ah, no reason ya haf'ta worry bou' Jay-chan."

We soon have a fire going, warming our night chilled skin. "Well shit, look how dark it is already. You'd think it was winter time out there." He doesn't respond, just stares on, his smile faded to a thin line of exhaust. A sudden thought bursts my tranquility, and I lean forward slightly. "Hey, ya never did tell me why ya where in my room this mornin."

There's that goddamn smile, full of cunning and intrigue. "Ne? Ya still r'member dat? Well, if ya really wanna know…" He trails off, looking out the cave entrance with that coy smile of his practically radiating his joy. A few minutes of plenty awkward silence passes before I realize he really does want to fucking know if I want to know or not. "Yeah, kinda do want to know why someone, more importantly you, would be standing over my bed. It's not a normal every fucking day habit for people, ya know?" Smirking wider, he leans back into the shadows with his eyes trained back on me. "Then yer gonna hafta give me somethin' in exchange fer dat info'mation." Quirking one eyebrow, I, regrettably, ask exactly what I would be exchanging for this information. What do I get? A goddamn good-for-nothing ultimatum.

"Well then, this is 'ow I see it." He leans forward, adding a sinister shade to his smile. Just a tad bit unnerving. No I'm not afraid, fucking bastards, I'm just being honest.

"Ya can eith'r try ta defeat meh in battle, or…" Sighing, I roll my hand at him, no need for even more dramatics tonight. "Ya go on a date wit' Captain Kuchiki."

* * *

Can any of ya guess which one I chose? Yup, I chose to get cut into tiny little slice of Jay pepperoni rather than go anywhere near that pretty haired debutante ass prick.

Which, incidentally, leads us back to where I am; sitting in a tree watching as Gin wanders around, completely blind within my shadows. 'It should not be this easy. Fucking christ, he's a goddamn captain.' Sighing for the millionth time this day, I finally stand. 'Better do something before I end up asleep in this goddamn tree.'

Holding Hidehisa straight, I watch as the clouds disperse in seconds. Gin's smiling face lifts right up to me, Shinso flashing the sun into my face. 'Fucking cheap shot, he's really not taking this seriously is he?' Growling in the back of my throat, I prepare to call out Ichiro.

"**Oy, wait a second you impatient dick."** I snort at the wonderful timing of my partner. **"Did the thought of him trying to goad you on ever cross that simple mind of yours?"** Aw, you'd think he has no faith in me whatsoever. 'Of course I did, have you not been paying attention at all you lazy ass puss?' A hiss of indignation echoes in my mind before transforming into a low chuckle. **"Look at him, he's not even making a move. What kinda Captain does something so stupid? I would've cut yer ass down in a second."** Such a loving creature, isn't he, but I see his point. Why is he not moving at all. He's only shot Shinso out once, and hit me perfectly. He's obviously known where I was the entire time, so why the stall in action?…Of course, that sneaky little fucker.

"**Ya figure it out?" **

'Yeah, he's just curious to see what exactly we can do. Waddya say, want to make a friendly little wager on how high we'll have to go to get one cut on him?'

We both chuckle darkly, and I stare at the man, pitying him slightly.

"**Alright, I say we can get him out by Goro. If I win, I get to run around outside, twice every week."** Shrugging, I silently agree. 'Alright, I think he'll make it to Saburo before being cut. Now then, when I win, I expect no more random singing when I'm trying to do all that goddamn paperwork. Deal?'

'**Deal.'**

Smirking darkly, I release a wave of reiatsu and let it seep out like translucent purple clouds. "I hope yer done playing this delay game, 'cause I'm ready to go full out." A small snigger fills my ears as he suddenly appears right next to me. "If tha's what ya want, _Jay-chan_." He purred my name ever so deliciously, which ended in my swinging Hidehisa right at his head. "Ne? Careful whe'e ya point dat thing Jay-chan."

One finger, that's all it took for him to completely stop my blade. 'Oh shit bees.'

Everything starts to blur, my sight tilts and Gin watches on, his smile ever growing. "You're pushing your fucking reiatsu on me," my words sound garbled, almost of another language. "Ne? Most can't figure it out right away." His voice is so condescending, mocking me. "Tch, you think Kukaku didn't prepare me for these cheap shit tricks?" Smirking, I finally release the held in power. "Awaken, Ichiro."

My vision clears as the flow of my spirit energy breaks the dominating clutch of Gin's. Ichiro's purple ball flies right at the smile haunting my vision. He leaps back, standing five feet away from the now fully formed Ichiro. His nearly translucent purple frame shields me from Gin. "Ah, nice tr'ck, goo'ness Jay-chan, ya sure are makin' this interestin'."

Ichiro's form suddenly dissolves as Shinso slices through him, energy blasting around. The surrounding men shield themselves from flying debris, some running for the barracks. A few remain, faces scratched and bruised.

Scowling, I push even more recessive reiatsu towards the silver haired fox, and hold up Hidehisa once again. His smile grows even more as he lifts Shinso into offensive once again. 'You won't get the chance this time.'

"Awaken, SABURO!"

The silver warrior flashes out in seconds, flying straight for the surprised captain. "Shoot t' kill, Shinso." His smile drops as Saburo passes right over the outstretched sword, heading straight for him. Shinso flies around, going right through the warrior once again without damage. Millimeters from his face, Gin flashes away. "Ah ah, Gin-chan, ya can't escape that easily. Awaken, Goro."

A light of the darkest green flies right for him, spreading into an opaque eagle. He flash steps once again, only to fall prey to Saburo's attack. The second the silver warrior touches him, the captain halts, paralyzed in place. All color drains from his already pallor skin. Goro flies around once before gently replacing itself within my zanpakuto.

"Sorry, but ya never really stood a chance against Goro and Saburo together. Of course, ya wouldn't have known that. Hell," I walk slowly towards him, smirking at his frozen body. "for all you know, my zanpakuto was just physical attacks, ne?"

I gently curl my fingers around his wrist and lift it up to my face. "Although, you could've easily dodged him, someone of your goddamn caliber should've easily dodged Saburo. Damn, didn't you already know," I smirk at my handiwork, slowly dripping blood onto the dust below our feet. "Curiosity killed the cat….I guess in this case, foxes count to."

I smirk even wider before walking away, calling Saburo back to his home. The men stare wide eyed at me, fear and awe shimmering in each set o eyes. The sudden laugh bursting from lips just couldn't be held back as I enter the shadows of the barracks.

* * *

**Gin's P.O.V. **_

The last thing I saw was silver, flashing brightly behind my eyes. Then, it was dark, so very dark. 'What the hell is going on?' I tried to reach out, but my body wouldn't respond. Suddenly, that silver, hollow eyed bastard was in front of me once again.

"_It's time, Ichimaru-san."_The voice resonated in my ears like the howls of wind in a storm. Curiosity to see what this spirit would do was overwhelming, literally driving me crazy. If my body could shake with anticipation, it would look like a leaf in a tsunami.

Another flash of silver blinds me momentarily, then nothing.

A sting runs up my arm, and color re-enters my vision. The trees and practice field swim into my vision, tilting and turning before setting solid and in place. My men stare on, eyes as wide as plates. Jay is no where to be seen, but her reiatsu still lingers gently in place, dancing with my own.

Looking down, I smile widely at my arm. Two words run across it, dried blood flaking with every flex of my muscle. "Ah, Jay-chan, looks li'e ya win dis one, ne?"

I pick the blood away until both words stand out proudly against the pale skin beneath.

"_I Win."_


	12. Chapter 11: The light

**Just Along For The Ride**

Gin Ichimaru Fanfic.

**Shikaboo:** Woo, took me long enough to update! I'm so sorry, I literally just go my laptop back yesterday, it was TERRIBLE! D'=**  
**

**jay:** Fuckin cry baby, admit it; you were just too lazy to write about me.

**Shikaboo:** Jay, you are so cruel. I love writing about you!...sometimes...

**Jay:** I heard that you fucker!

**Urahara: **AH, writer-san, Jay-kun; you're back!

**Jay:** Jay-kun? o.0

**Shikaboo: **Urahara dear, always a delight to see your bright shining smexy face =3

**Jay: **Oh god, my gag reflex...MY GAG REFLEX IS FAILING! GET ME THE FUCKING TRASHCAN!

**Urahara:** ]= Now that's just cruel Jay-kun

**Shikaboo: **That's what I said, I think she prides herself with being a dick

**Urahara: ***nodding appreciatively* makes sense

**Jay: ***. Will you two just shut the fuck up!

**Shikaboo/Urahara:** Nuuuuuuuuu

**Jay: **-_- Fine, then I'll just get this over with: *ahem* that fucktard named Shikaboo was not smart enough to actually create Bleach, so now he/she's wasting her/his life away by writing about my awesomeness. Please enjoy you bastards, oh and review because I do not want to hear that little cry baby whine and cry over lack of response. and ya know, it **_IS_** a nice little boost in the ol' ego for me as well...just sayin.

**Urahara: **0_e I think that's the most I've ever heard her speak,

**Shikaboo: **._. ditto man.

**Jay: . **Just go away you fuckers and let the bastards read!

* * *

**Chapter 10- The light**

"A mission?" I stare at Gin as he nods, smiling brightly while sliding a manila folder across my desk.

"Yes, I' seems da Cap'n Command'r wan's me ta evaluate yer skills." I shrug, merely flipping the cover open, skimming the first page, and shutting it again.

"Alright, so when do we leave?"

It's been three days since I had received the mission folder from Gin. Ever since then, I can't stop this feeling of apprehension, so I train; every day and every night for the past three days. It's been three days added onto my already five sleepless nights.

I swing Hidehisa harder, splitting the rock a few meters away in half. We've grown stronger together, gaining more and more momentum in the heightening of our strengths, I guess some people would think it's almost terrifying. It's not, though. It's fucking amazing.

Although, the little asshole's starting to really irritate me with his outside visits. Granted, we agreed that he could only materialize with the looks of an average cat, we didn't agree on him not being able to talk. Let me tell you, that fucker doesn't know how to do anything but talk.

Scowling, I gorge Hidehisa within the tree in front of me. It tremors slightly, splintering only slightly around the blade. 'My combat strength is getting weak.' Agrevated with myself for not keeping myself up to par, I retract Hidehisa before once again, striking the tree with his blade. That's when I feel it, that strong lullaby of reiatsu, slowly enchanting me; trying to drag me towards it. He's watching me again, with those squinted eyes and fox smile. 'The smile I can't remove from my thoughts, those eyes I see everytime I close my eyes.'

I bare my teeth in frustration, hacking at the tree once again. 'Why won't he get out of my head? All I think about is Gin...Gin...GIN!'

Growling, I lift my hand and fire a low level kido. 'Not good enough.' Again and again, I fire kido after kido, raising the power level without incantation. I wouldn't be able to speak them properly with him on my fucking mind.

Every night, every day, every hour, every minute, every fucking second; it's just him! I try to avoid him, but I can't. I'll always end up at his side, or in the office even when I've completed all my work. When we eat, I stare at him; when we talk, I listen with every fiber of my being and relish in the way his voice reverberates through my spine; when we're sparring, I soak in every move he makes and feel amazed at his strength. Why?

Why do I feel this necessity to have him around, to be near him?

When he's gone, I feel empty; as if a piece of very being is lifeless like the clouds in the sky.

Why do I _need_ him?

Slowly, I lower myself onto a rock and pull a cigarette from the pack hidden within my obi. I light it swiftly, and relish in the calming affect the nicotine has as it courses through my body like a warming mist.

'Why can't I just be a cloud? A nice stormy cloud, watching people as they go by, and as they smile from the rainbow that succeeds me.

'Gin would probably be that rainbow. What's a storm cloud without the brightness to make it shine again?'

Scowling, I don't even turn as a long shadow envelops my body.

"My my, don ya know smokin's bad fer ya?"

* * *

**Gin's P.O.V.**

A nice breeze gently streamed through my open office windows, billowing in the scent of persimmons. A gentle knock breaks my train of thought, and I remove my eyes from the training girl, watching as she swings her short sword with precision. "How can I he'p ya, Rangiku-chan?"

The door slides open instantly, revealing behind it the tall and beautiful lieutenant of the Tenth division. "Ah, Ichimaru-kun, what are you doing just sitting there in the window? It's a wonderful day, so…" She pauses, pulling her plump lips into a seducing and mischievous smiles, "we should go out and have fun."

Smiling wider, I pretend to be in thought, glancing out the window to watch the orange haired girl. "I don know, Rangiku-chan. 'ave ya even he'ped Shiro-chan out wit' his paperwerk t'day?" She giggles loudly, and shakes her head in giddiness. "Of course I have, now come on, we haven't had a night of fun in a while." Smiling brightly, I nod again and send her off. "I'll meet ya dere, I gotta finish up 'ere firs'."

I sigh after the door closes behind her and lean back to stare out the window again. Cracking open an eye, I watch on as Jay lodges her zanpakuto into the bark of a tree, so deep in that the tree began to split in two. 'My my, this girl's power is growing exceptionally. Whatever shall I do with her when Aizen finds out?'

She suddenly turns, stomping away from the tree with her sword hung over her shoulders. Turning, she sticks the sword deep into the earth before blasting kido spell after kido spell at the tree. She continues on for a good ten minutes, never halting or even saying an incantation. The spells just kept getting stronger as well. 'How high can she go without an incantation?' I peek on eye open, getting a better look as she grits her teeth and releases a level 40 kido without incantation. 'It's almost completely full powered. How terrifying it would be with an incantation,' I muse to myself, smiling as she finally sighs and plots herself on a rock.

"My my, whate'er shall I do?" Chuckling, I stand and leisurely stroll towards the orange head. "My my, don ya know smokin's bad fer ya?" She doesn't even spare me a glance, just puffs on her cancer stick. Appearing in front of her, I lean down to her eye level and peer at her through my eyelashes. Dark bags hang below her eyes, taking even more color away from the listless orbs; the usual peach color of her face is pale and doused with sweat, and her hair is stringy and suctioned to her cheeks and forehead like an octopus.

Smoke suddenly barrels straight into my face, blinding my observations for a moment. Waving it away, I smile at her once again. "What do you want, Gin?" I wave my hand again, only this time in front of my nose. "Well, fi'stly I wanna know why my Thir' seat smells so horrib'e. Second," I pause and lean toward her. Gently, I run my finger along the bag below her left eye. "'ow long 'as it been since ya las' slept?" She closes her eyes, blowing smoke past my face before gently pushing my finger off of the cushion beneath her eye.  
"It doesn't matter."

I frown gently, brushing some hair away from her forehead. Her eyes droop gently before widening again, with a shimmer I know very well. Fear. I drop my hand from her head, a gut wrenching feeling over whelming me, but I merely smile at her. "Now now, how can ya say dat? O' course it's impo'tant. Ya need sleep, Jay-chan." She glances towards me before locking her eyes on the sky above.

"Eight days." She mumbles so quickly, I barely even caught her words. "Den go get so'e sleep." I ruffle her hair, leaving my hand atop her head as her eyes suddenly droop shut, and she leans forward, like a kitten, into the palm of my hand. 'My my, wha' do I do now?'

Leaning down, I gently life her up, but her snap open wide. Suddenly, I find myself on my back, a trembling sweat glistened arm pushing my chest down. Her eyes are glazed over, barely seeing me. She tightens her mouth into a firm line.

"Do not try to pull such sneaky tricks on me, Gin. I know a kido spell when I feel it. Sleep is something I need to stay away from at the moment." Her eyes become dispassionate, and she slowly lifts her arm away from me. I deftly sit upright, staring at her with a frown on my face.

"Why?"

She freezes momentarily, gazing at me with emotionless eyes. "I need ta know, Jay-chan. Ya can bare'y keep up wit trainin in da mornin's, and ya walk aroun' a' nigh'. It's no' healthy ya know. Eve'yone needs sleep." He body begins to quake, an unforeseen rage and fear flooding those beautiful aquamarine orbs.

"I can't. All I see when I close my eyes...it's too much. Everyone...no one is left."Abruptly, she falls to her knees, a blank mask covering her face. "I cannot sleep, Gin."

Sighing, I peek my eyes open slightly, staring directly at her. "I'm sorry Jay-chan, but I gotta do this fer yer own safety."

I gently ruffle her hair again, and she falls right into my awaiting arms. Her face slowly falls from the numb mask to one of contentment, only a slight scowl on her beautiful mouth. Gently, I pull her to my chest and leisurely walk back to the house.

On my way, I pass very few men. They each bow respectively, staring curiously at their unconscious third seat in my arms. A few whispers follow us as I walk through the barracks. Soon, I have us shaded behind the doors of the house, the darkness welcoming compared to the stares and whispers.

My steps echo slightly as I walk her back to her room, only pausing as I slide the door open. She sighs as I relax her body onto the mattress, her scowl deepening.

"Damn sniggles."

Smiling, I push the still damp hair away from her face again. My fingers linger on her cheek, and I brush them downwards, following the curves of her face and neck. They dance around the collar of her robes, racing along the track of her collar bone, into the delve between the two, and across the accompanying bone. Finally, I lightly feather them back up her neck, halting their journey on her lower pale pink lip.

'They look like rose petals, pale rose petals of a newly bloomed rose. If only I could...' Slowly, I lower my face until my nose in nuzzling her own. The softness of the skin sends electricity down my spine, all the way to my toes. The waft of her gentle breath cascades my face as I raise my fingers to once again brush her cheek.

'She's finally here, finally within my reach. I can finally touch her without questioning if I'm dreaming.' Slowly, I lower my face until my lips are centimeters from her own.

"You are the light."

I quickly remove myself from her, a feeling of cold numb despair clutching my entire being as I flash-step away from the house; away from my light.

**Jay's P.O.V.**

* * *

Opening my eyes, I gaze at the barren and empty town before me. Buildings are in shambles, the broken windows littering the streets. A cold chilled wind howls throughout the city, ominously dancing between the ruins. There's snow covering the broken structures, ice forming in every nook.

I turn my eyes upwards. The sky is gray, filled with clouds of destruction. They looked fucking evil.

Where am I?

"Jay-chan!"

The strangled yell echoes down the desolate town. "Who's there?"

I reach for Hidehisa, only to find my hand slipping through air. Looking down, I realize I'm in my school uniform, from before I died. 'Why am I wearing this shit?'

Scanning the area again, I jump as a shriek of pain resonates from the alleyway to my right. Quickly, I sprint down the alley, splashing slush on the walls and my body. It's so cold, like nothing I've ever felt before. My bones feel cold, like the ice crawling up the walls, imitating vines. 'I feel like I'm going to break.'

"J-JAY-CHAN! PLEASE HELP ME!"

I shake my head, forgetting the cold seeping into my soul. "WHO ARE YOU?" I run forward, only to slip on ice and slide on my side down the dismal alley street.

A shadow hovers over my sore body. I gaze up, only to squeeze eyes shut at the figure above me. "Jay-chan, why didn't you help me? Why didn't you save _us?_"

'Us?'

Ever so slowly, I lift myself up onto my bleeding elbows. My eyes widen, behind the disfigured shadow are piles of crumpled bodies. "W-what the hell happened?"

The shadowed figure reaches forward, his pale hand covered in blood and dirt. "You didn't save us. You didn't love us. You never cared about us Jay-chan."

"No," I back away from the gory appendage. "I did care, I've always cared."

The shadow moves forward again, but his hand disintegrating. Black ashes gently fly away from the place his hand used to be.

"Then why did you leave us here to die?" I bite my lip, ignoring the fractured bone protruding from my ankle, and the blood freely escaping my body. "I didn't know, how could I have known? I would have saved you, I-I would have died for you. ALL OF YOU!" His eyes flash red, and he lunges suddenly.

I instinctively jump back, punching his body away from me. "Please, forgive me." A shrieking laughter echoes down the small alleyway. "FORGIVE YOU? HOW COULD ANY OF US FORGIVE A TRAITOROUS PIECE OF TRASH LIKE YOU?" He leers forward, only pieced of his body remaining. He steps forward, his body drifting away little by little. "You left us, you never cared. You don't even know how to love! That dark heart of yours never gave a flying shit about any of us!"

His body falters, and he opens his mouth. A seismic scream erupts, and I cover my ears. It shatters the slightly intact windows above me, and glass rains down on us both. I shield myself, moving forward to shield his dissolving body as well. Suddenly, it's gone, his screams echoing only slightly. Looking up, I watch as the last few sprinkles of ash disintegrate into the air.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me...Trent."

Hours seem to pass by as I lay curled in a ball, staring at the endless piles of corpses. They keep appearing, I don't even know their faces. Only four are laid out, side by side, for me to see. My sister and mother lay serenely with a pole engorged between their bodies forever linking them. The next is a young boy I had known, he was the only other being in Karakura town with hair as orange as mine. His beautiful smile is replaced with a bloody grimace as his lifeless brown eyes stare directly into my own.

Finally, the last one. I couldn't even look at him, the very sight breaking my entire being. Slowly, I turn my numbed gaze on him. Gin stares endlessly at the black sky above, those bright cyan eyes glazed over and pupilless. The eyes had already sunken in, just as they do when someone dies. My heart is shattering, my soul escaping me; all I do is try to reach out for him.

Slowly, I brush a finger over one fine lock of purple-silver hair, then it disappears. Quietly, I fall to my knees as the other corpses begin to vanish as well, one-by-one. Darkness is closing in on me, destroying what little hope of revenge I had left.

'This is the end, and I didn't even get to say goodbye.'

My fingers curl into a fist, nails cutting the flesh of my palms. 'What was I supposed to do? I didn't even know! There's nothing left to do, no one left to live for. I should just fucking give up already, the only brightness in my life is gone forever.'

"_You are the light."_

* * *

I gasp, bolting upright. The light of the setting sun streaks in through my window, casting my shadow across the room. 'What the hell just happened?'

That dream, I know that dream. Every time I fall asleep, it's the same dream. 'But...'

"I've never been called out from the dream, there's never been a whisper before." Slowly, I stand up. Gin's reiatsu is long gone, not even a whisp of it lingers in the house. 'I feel empty.'

Quickly, I shower and re-dress, preparing to go out and train more. Upon opening the door, I find myself face to face with a crowd I had not been expecting. Shunsui Kyoraku, Juushiro Ukitake, Renji Abarai, Shuuhei Hisagi, Ikkaku Madarame, and Izuru Kira all stand before me.

"Ah, hello there Jay-chan~ How would you like to join us for a night of fun?" Smirking, I lazily nod, and follow the rambunctious group.

'"You are the light."'

I halt, gazing back at the house with a scowl. "Oy, Jay, hurry up or we're leaving yer sorry ass here!"

"Ah, shut up you fucking dome-headed freak!"

* * *

**. ! *snaps fingers***


	13. Chapter 12: 0o0 well, fuck

**Just Along For The Ride**

Gin Ichimaru Fanfic.

**Shikaboo:** ^0^ HELLO! My god, it's been so fucking long since my last chapter; no I didn't die =3. So, I hope you all are very pleased (MEGA PLEASED) with this chapter! I would reeeeeeeeaaaaaallly appreciate some reviews on it. If you don't feel it's as good as it could be, I will take it down, re-write it, and then give it back to my lovely readers. OH, I really want to thank you all for the review! THEY WERE AWESOME!

**Jay:** Kiss ass -_-

**Shikaboo:** 0_o meanie, and after what I just did for you in this glorious little chapter of your life!

**Jay:** Meh, whatever. You're still a kissass

**Shikaboo:** *electric stare of death* Would you like me to re-write the chapter so that you end up in Ikkaku's bed in the morning? NE?

**Jay:** 0_e FUCK NO! NOT THAT DOME-HEADED MOTHER FUCKER! ...^_^ I'm sorry writer-san, you are truly a glorious and wonderful person, and by no means are you a kissass

**Gin: **teehee, yer whipped Jay-chan ^o^

**Shikaboo:** GIN! *GLOMPS!* WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I MISSED YOU!

**Jay:** *grabs writer san and shakes...hard* DON'T GO TOUCHING MY PROPERTY YOU FUCKIN CUNT!

**Gin:** =3 When did I become property?

**Jay: **^_^ Right now mother fucker, isn't that right writer-san? Yer my bitch now, Gin.

**Gin:** Nooooes, yer mine Jay-chan ^_^

**Jay: **I think you have that backwards Gin ^_^

**Gin: **No, I think you do Jay ^_^

**Shikaboo:** Uh-

**Jay:** I'm quite positive you're the one that has this backwards Gin ^_^

**Shikaboo: **Guys...H-

**Gin:** I highly doubt that I am the one mistaken here ^_^

**Jay: **^_^* oh really?

**Gin: ****^_^ really.

**Shikaboo: ***le gulpe* WELLLLLL, anyways, please review, enjoy, and have a cookie!

**Jay: **CLOUD, HIDEHISA!

**Gin: **SHOOT TO KILL, SHINSO!

**Shikaboo:** X{D ah, the joys of love *hiding under table cuddled with Urahara*

**Chapter 11-Paha**

**Gin's P.O.V.**

The smell of sex and alcohol overwhelms me as Rangiku and I enter the well known bar; dozens of low ranked shinigami shout greetings to us as the door creaks shut behind us. A tiny, very promiscuous scarlette approached us, her uniform clinging too tightly in all the right places. "Ichimaru-sama, Matsumoto-sama; how may I help you?" Rangiku leans in close to the girl, whispering quickly in her ear with a mischievous smile on her lips. Nodding once, the girl waves for us to follow.

Slowly, she leads us to the very back of the bar, completely shaded; almost invisible to any wondering eyes. She smirks at us knowingly, bows, and leaves to brings us our orders. Or more accurately, Rangiku's order.

"Ah, it's been too long, Gin. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were avoiding me," she pouts out her lips, finishing off yet another glass of sake. "Mah mah, I wou' never d' tha'." She laughs again, patting my hand across the table. "You know, it's been getting lonely, having to sleep alone every night. I've even thought of inviting Shuuhei over!" She laughs again, an unreadable glint lighting her eyes. "Ah, soun's terrib'e. Although, Shuuhei-kun wou't be tha' bad." We laugh again, and she waves her hand for another bottle.

The small waitress bounds over quickly, her plump assets threatening to spill out as she bows. "Ah, thank you dear. Please bring another round in a few minutes." Rangiku slips the young girl a small bill, another unreadable glint flashing in the depths of her eyes.

All too soon, the laughter gathered at our table dies down. Rangiku's flushed face nears mine, and a feeling of foreboding rises in my throat. "Why don't you come home with me tonight, Gin?"

* * *

**Jay's P.O.V.**

"You've gotta be shittin me."

The scorch of a thousand glares suddenly pierces my skull, and I turn slowly to scowl at the men I call my "friends". Ikkakku's feral grin darkens face as he pushes me even closer to the door. "What's wrong with our favorite bar?" The dark aura surrounding him scares off the couple nearing the doorway, who quickly turn and head towards the bright and musical bar across the street. "See, they have the right idea. If you need me, I'll be getting shit-faced with them intelligent people-"

Suddenly, I find myself lifted in the air, multiple hard muscled arms holding me far above the ground. "No, no Jay-chan; you're joining us for a night of fun. Don't you love us?," Shunsui whines from below, and I swear his hand is the one slowly crawling up my thigh. "FUCKING PERVERTS!"

**WHAM**

Leaving the bruised group behind, I stalk into the bar. My nose is instantly assaulted with the scent of sex, booze, and puke. Multiple cheers raise at the sight of our group, apparently they're more popular then Kukaku and I were in the Rukongai. 'Huh, surprising.'

"Oh, hello there Madarame-kun. How can I help you fine men? Would you all like a back table again?" A short, curvacious red-head suddenly appears in front of us, her breasts nearly tumbling out of the wash cloth she apparently called a shirt. "Nah, just keep us away from the rambunctious ones. We want a night of fun." He doesn't even spare the blushing woman a glance.

Quickly, she bows and leads us to a table...right in the fucking center of the alcoholic mob. The men instantly sit, ordering as much booze as possible in under 5 seconds. "Ah, thanks fer the table." My politeness is received graciously with a glare and the vehement flash of jealousy as she stalk away with her nose in the air. "Yeah, well fuck you to cunt."

Renji and Ikkaku bark out a laugh, pulling me down to sit between them. "Ah, careful Jay-chan or else she might spit in your drinks," Shunsui chuckles, his eyes wandering the bar for any more curvacious hussies. "If she does, that girl's gonna learn exactly how that drink feels receiving such horrid liquid." I glare after her swaying hips, a dark aura instantly falling over my head.

The men nervously shuffle their chairs away, ending up squished to one another on the other end of the table. A tremble fear passes down each spine as I crack my knuckles when the girl makes the mistake of glaring at me once again.

"My my, tonight will surely be interesting."

* * *

**Gin's P.O.V.**

"Why don't you come home with me tonight, Gin?" I gently push her body away from my own, my smile dropping slowly. "Rangiku, ya know I'm gonna d'cline dat offa'." Her lips pout on in her trademark pout, and she pushes her body against mine once again. "Ah, Gin it's been too long though. We haven't had a night of fun in so long." The night she's speaking of instantly flashes in my mind.

The image of our naked flesh against one another, our drunken movements sloppy, and finally collapsing on the floor of some shed. The next morning began with me instantly leaving, a hangover hindering my flash-step to a fast walk. It was followed up by my avoiding her for three months on a mission to the world of the living, and leaving Shuuhei to take care of her drunken needs. Apparently the lieutenant wasn't enough for her anymore.

I open my mouth to respond, but I'm instantly cut off by the sudden outburst of the drunken shinigami cheering at the arrival of a new group. Well, more accurately, a veteran group composed of the most infamous drunks in the high ranks. Shunsui Kyoraku, Juushiro Ukitake, Renji Abarai, Shuuhei Hisagi, Ikkaku Madarame, and Izuru Kira stand almost proudly in the doorway; some waving happily to their comrades. Suddenly, a flash of orange catches my attention. 'Jay?'

Her head pops up between Ikkaku and Juushiro, a scowl clear on her face, but even that couldn't hide the excitement lighting her eyes. My interest piqued as I watch her cheer with the rest, throwing back large glasses of sake. A dark aura begins to hang over my head as Ikkaku seems to erase the distance between their bodies with every passing second. His arm suddenly ends draped around her shoulders as they all have a bout of laughter.

'Why is that piece of scum touching her? She is not his to touch, no one but me is allowed to touch her, she is mine!' My smile instantly falls as he leans against her even more. I jolt as the realization of my thoughts hits me. "Since when did she become mine? "

"What was that?" I shake my head at Rangiku, and merely slide another glass of booze towards her. "Nothin' le's jus drink." We tap our glasses together, and throw them back expertly. The process is repeated many times, and I soon find Rangiku leaning on me for support to just stay sitting upright.

My vision soon begins to tip, up is down and down is up. There's nothing holding me in place during this drunken stupor. That is until my eyes fall on the bright orange lighting the hazed and darkened hovel. Only my light keeps me from tipping into darkness. "Jay."

I feel a slight push on my shoulder, causing me to drag my eyes away from the cheerful table. Dark anger quickened blue eyes stab my own. "Why won't you answer me Gin?," I can't even remember her saying anything. "You haven't taken your eyes offa that table all night!" My mouth is too slow to answer, my brain too fogged over to even think of an appropriate answer. Her eyes quickly leave my face as she glares through the smoke and haze. Suddenly her mouth pops open in a small 'O' and understanding flashes in her eyes.

"It's because of her, isn't it?" Anger once again sparks in her orbs as she scowls at my light. "Wha' ya talkin' bout, Rangiku-chan?" She scowls, pushing my face back towards the object of my thoughts. "HER! Every since you brought her here you've been acting different, never around or even willing to accompany me. You don't even seem to care anymore, you never leave the squad barracks unless it's necessary; you're always with that girl!"

I push her hand away, too mesmerized by the way Jay's eyes flash with joy and the flush of her drunken cheeks. The desire to stroke her rose tinged face is almost too overwhelming to bear. "Rangiku...it hurts."

A worried look crosses her face, the same look she would get when we were children and I would return covered in blood, or soaked from the rain. "What hurts, Gin?" She presses her pale slender hand to my forehead, as if checking for a fever. A quickly snatch it, pulling it away. "No' there," I place it gently over my chest where she can feel the rapid beating of my heart. "It hurts here."

She quickly removes her hand from my hold as if it had been scorched, an unreadable look masking her face. I slump forward, overwhelmed by the suffocating pain in my chest. 'I need her next to me; she's too far away.' I can feel it, the edges of her reiatsu teasingly dancing along the perimeter of my own. It's heavenly, I want to delve into it and never leave; I need to feel it caress me and wrap around me like it does every night. It's the only thing that can save me from this pain, this horrid terrible pain.

"Gin...do you love that girl?"

* * *

**Jay's P.O.V.**

It's too hot in here, too uncomfortable, but I don't want to leave. The joy of the others is almost unbearable, however, I can feel it flowing into me warming me with happiness I hadn't felt in a long time. Though, 'Something's missing.'

I suddenly lurch forward as Ikkaku once again slumps against me, his arm falling around my waist. Abruptly, I bark out more laughter at the pure absurdity of this night. "Oy, you comfortable?" The bald man just grins ferociously, leaning right until our noses almost brush. 'Too close.' His boozed up breath wafts across my face, murdering almost all of my senses. "Heh, what ya uncomfortable with me bein so close to ya? HAHAHA!" Suddenly, he pushes his face closer, his nose now resting on my cheek and his lips barely brushing my own. My face instantly flares up and something akin to terror leaps up my throat. "Heh heh, don't tell me ya don like it."My breathing instantly hitches, panic coursing through my entire being. 'HE'S TOO CLOSE!'

"My my, ya sure a'e gettin a tad too chummy wit meh subordinates, ne?" Ikkaku's face suddenly flies backwards, followed easily by his body. Gin's dangerously shadowed face looms over the now crumpled up eleventh squad man. "Gin..." He doesn't even react just lifts hand, gently dancing his fingers along the hilt of his zanpakuto. "Ya shou'nt go touchin what ain't yers." The aura of death begins to seep out of his every pore as he smiles down at the man.

Ikkaku's red rimmed eyes widen in absolute terror and drunken delight at the man as the rest of the men suddenly move. Juushiro and Shunsui quickly grab a hold of Gin causing his body to drunkenly stumble back into their bodies. Renji and Shuuhei quickly pick their broken comrade off of the ground. "Well, it looks like it's time to call this night to an end. It was fun, please escort Madarame-kun home Abarai-kun." Renji nods quickly, he and Shuuhei carry the man away. "Wait, I wanna fiiiiiiiiight~" Their pace quickens as Gin once again moves his hand towards his zanpakuto.

"Ah, leave him Ichimaru-kun. He's merely drunk and unconscious of what he's saying," Shunsui rumbles out, clearly labored by restraining the drunken captain. Kira silently moves in front of our captain, his one blue eyes shining with worry. "Ah, Izuru-kun you should help Abarai-kun; we all know how brash Madarame-kun can be," Juushiro smiles gently at the depressing man; clearly the only sober one here. He nods once before flash-stepping away.

Gin's labored breathing becomes abundantly clear at the sudden silence in the bar. My eyes widen as his body slumps forward, and I reach out to him only to have my arm slapped away. Looking up, I find hardened dark blue eyes staring back into my own. "Leave him be, you can never tell what he'll do when this drunk." Her plump lips thin into a scowl as she rakes her eyes over me. My senses are abruptly flooded by the scent of watermelons and cherry blossoms as the strawberry-blond leans her face close to mine.

'Again with the damn invasion of my space to night. The fuck is wrong with these people?'

My thoughts halt as her hand lands gently over my heart. "Does it hurt?" I stare at her dumbfounded, overly confused by her question. "Does it hurt when he's not near you?" My eyes widen, and pull away from her hand and those knowing eyes. 'How does she fucking know that? There's no fucking way anyone could know that!'

Her eyes soften only the slightest and she leans in once again. "Be strong, Jay-san. It will be a tough road ahead now that your heart has spoken." With that, she turns around and leaves the bar as well. I turn towards my older companions, receiving even more confused looks. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?"

* * *

**Gin's P.O.V.**

I peel my eyes open, expecting to recoil at the brightness of the morning sun. Instead, I find the ceiling of my room gently illuminated by the soft glow of the moon. Sitting up gently, my ears easily pick up the rustling of someone in the kitchen. Leaving the bed behind, I make my way out of the room and into the dimly lit living area.

Jay's back is to me as she stares out the window, a steaming glass of tea set beside her. Smoke slowly rises from in front of her and the scent of nicotine hits my nose softly. Instantly, my shoulders relax at the smell; it's almost nostalgic.

"So, how was your sleep?" I peek open an eye as she smirks back at me, the cigarette hanging professionally between her teeth. "Lone'y." She chuckles softly, her eyes shining with mirth and exhaust. She silently holds a cup of tea towards me, a smirk adorning her face. The moonlight streaking through the kitchen window gently caresses her cheeks and the curves of her body, enticing my hand to skip over the tea and to snatch her away instead. 'Beautiful.'

Slowly, we make our way outside, to watch the nocturnal life come to life around us. She silently sits beside me, leaving little distance between our bodies. The scent of cigarettes, persimmons, and lillies gently wraps around me. Without a second thought, I wrap my arm around her shoulders and lean my head against the crown of her fiery locks. She tenses momentarily before relaxing into my chest. 'Mine.'

The memory of assaulting Ikkaku replays over and over again in my mind. '"Ya shou'nt go touchin what ain't yers."' I want to laugh bitterly, the fact those words had even escaped my mouth is almost ridiculous to me. A chuckle escapes my lips, and she glances up at me, her cerulean eyes almost glowing in the night. A painful thump resonates in my chest as I peek an eye open to meet her gaze. Electricity instantly rages down my spine, setting my body on alert.

'"Do you love that girl?"'

'More than anything in world, Rangiku-chan. More than anything in the world.' I close my eyes once again, leaning even more against her inviting body. Her scent crashes like the ocean waves through my body, returning the feeling of exhaust from before.

The call of a lonesome bird echoes in the night air, and the feeling of Jay shifting in my arms brings me back to reality. Lifting my head from her's, I peer down as she suddenly turns to face me. Her head is lowered, a look of determination brightening her eyes. "Gin," her hand gently rests against my chest, right above my heart. "How does it feel when you're near me? Is it relieving? When you're away from me, is it painful? As if the life is being squeezed out of your body; as if just breathing is more painful than having your body ripped in half?" A sigh works it's way out my lips, and I gently grip her hand in my own.

"It feels worse than that." Her eyes widen, and she leans back, staring right into my own. "Whe' yer near me, I feel as if da world is mine fer da taking, and I can do anyt'in. Whe' yer gone, I can't even func'ion properly. It's as if life itself is dead when yer gone."

* * *

**Jay's P.O.V.**

We're the same? I thought that there was just something fucking wrong with me. That I was the only one with this fucked up way of feeling.

I gaze into his eyes, mesmerized by the beautiful cyan orbs. Slowly, I lift my free hand to his neck, running my fingertips from his collar bone all the way to the soft flash of his cheek. "D'ya know why I feel this way?" Those beautiful eyes challenge me, sadness rolling in their depths. I wait for him to tell me, too excited for responding.

Gently, his forehead leans against mine and I freeze, the contact unexpected. Fire spreads across my body, from the crown of my head all the way to the ends of my toes. "Because, I love ya."

I can't control it anymore, there's no reason to even fight it. Instantly, I attach my lips to his. My fingers tangle themselves the soft strands of his hair, the other intertwining with his.

His lips are rough, yet oh so smooth. An animalistic growl erupts from his chest as he pulls me into his chest, his mouth danging against my own. Our lips move like one, forming against one another without hesitation. His other hand grips the fabric of my shirt, fingertips dig into my back. Moans and whimpers quietly escape my mouth as he claims my neck, trailing from the shell of my ear all the way to the valley between my collarbone.

"Gin." His lips instantly reclaim my own, their fire instantly warming my body beyond relief. The racing beats of my heart echoes in my body, I swear he can feel it pulsating against his own body.

Slowly, our mouths abate, refusing to end contact but content with the slower and more gentle pace. I can feel it, the heat between my legs, and the pulsing of my core. The desire is almost unbearable, but now's not the time, no matter how much I want it. But it's building, this desire deep within me; gradually evolving into an uncontrollable storm that will change everything.

Gradually, our lips come to a halt, still resting against one another. "Hey Gin." He smiles against my lips, chastely kissing me before humming in reply. "I love you to." We pull away, both smiling like the idiots we truly are. A happiness seems to radiate between both of us, and laughter claims us as our lips meet over and over again.

All too soon the sun is climbing the horizon, ending the night that had once been ours. "Gin," he silences me with another chaste kiss. "Hm?" I chuckle, disentangling myself from his. He whines as I disappear from both his lips and body. "It's time to get some sleep." A wicked glint suddenly appears in his eyes and grin stretches across his lips. "A'right, but on'y if Jay-chan sleeps in my bed!"


	14. Chapter 13: No

**Just Along For The Ride**

**Shikaboo: **\/(^o^) Yo, how's it going my lovely readers? It looks like things are finally starting to fall into place...and out? Haha, oh the wonders of being the writer and not even knowing what the hell you're talking about ahhahaha

**Jay:** SHUT THE HELL UP! IT IS 5 IN THE FUCKING MORNING!

**Shikaboo:**ho ho ho, did you not get a lot of sleep last night, Jay-chan~ Did Gin keep you u-

*WHAM!*

**Jay:** What was that you were saying, Writer-san?

**Shikaboo:** How obviously amazing and wonderful Jay-chan truly is, of course.

**Jay: ***nodding in appreciation* of course, of course; it's so very true.

**Shikaboo:** Would the great and wonderful Jay-chan be so kinda as to read her lines to her wonderful audience?

**Jay:** Well, since ya said it so fucking nicely, sure why not *ahem* Thanks fer all the review, they were awesome. Reviews, story alerting or whatever is greatly appreciated, hell even eating a cupcake is appreciated. Saves it from being devoured by that fatty Writer-san -_-

**Shikaboo: **0o0 WHAT!

**Jay:** Anyways, ENJOY YA BASTARDS! ~~~~

**Chapter 13- No.**

* * *

The night air is wonderfully crisp, cooling my heated skin as I run alongside Gin. My body is itching to move faster, or to just stop completely; this moderate pace is making me uncomfortable and anxious. Every movement that catches my eye causes me to jolt, to just move and slice down whatever it is. "Goddamnit, I'm too anxious. This is nothing..." Gin sniggers at me before picking up his pace, almost as if he read my mind.

Quickly, the senkaimon gate comes in view, Kira standing sullenly to its side. He bows as we land before it, prepared for our mission. "Ichimaru-taicho, the gate should open right above the location you were briefed about. Two gigais are already prepared and waiting in the society's vault in case of mission extension." Gin chuckles, raising his hand for his hell butterfly to perch on. "Goo' job Izuru. Don' wait up fer us." He chuckles again before calmly stepping into the awaiting light. "See ya around Izuru." I swiftly follow the silver haired man, ignoring the foreboding sound of the gates sealing shut behind us.

We quietly walk beside one another, a calm surreal air dancing around us. "Ah, don worry t' much bout da mission Jay-chan. Yo'll pass I' easy." I smirk at him, rolling my shoulders with a sigh. "Naturally, specially with my special weapon." He glances at me, his eyebrows raised in intrigue. "Ho ho, an' wha' wou'd tha' be?" I chuckle, staring pointedly at the opening gates ahead of us. "Can't tell ya, it's a surprise." A sniggle is my only response before a hand gently lands on my lower back, pulling me into his side. "Ah, tha's mean."

Soon the light blinds me as we step through the final gateway. I look around quickly, finding myself straight in the air above Karakura town. 'Oh joyful rainbows and fucking lolipops.' Glaring at the lit town, I heave a sigh as my eyes unconsciously locate my home, high school, and Trent's house. 'Here of all places, how ironic...'

The sky is still as beautiful as ever, though. Stars bright and shimmering, even with all the lights below. How it worked, I'll never know. Suddenly, I jolt as Gin's arm wraps around my shoulders and he slumps onto me in a depressed manner. "Can I help ya?" He merely sighs again before waving his free arm around broadly. "The's nothin 'ere ta do. No Hollows 'ere ta kill. Guess we'll 'ave ta call it a nigh'." I stare after him as his quickly descend onto a rooftop directly beneath out position in the sky. Following after him, I cast a glance at the neon sign illuminated beside the building.

"Why the fuck are we at a hotel?" A coy smile is my only response before a slumped and deadweight body is thrust into my unexpectant arms. "Put dat on, we 'ave resa'vations jus' in case." I stare blankly at him, at the body in my arms, then once again at him. "And how the hell am I s'posed to do that?" He chuckles before pushing himself into the limp body in his own hands. I stare as the once limp body now stands tall, with Gin's face and hair dressed in dark jeans and a gray pin stripe dress shirt. "The fuck is goin on?" I look back at the body before mimicking Gin.

It instantly stretch around my body before tightening, almost unbearably. "Dat's a gigai. It'll repress yer reiatsu and let ya be visib'e ta the livin world." I lift my hands to eye level, turning them this way and that before glaring at the short and revealing blue dress I'm not currently wearing. Something more interesting quickly captures my attention. "My hair's purple? And my skin is so white!" Gin's fingers capture a few stray hairs flowing in the gentle breeze. "Yep, ya died on'y a few months ago, we di'nt want ya ta be recogniz'd." I nod, too focused on the fingertips still grasping my hair and slowly twisting it. "Ya loo' tired." His face suddenly appears centimeters from mine, those pale rose lips mesmerizing me. A smile twists those beautiful lips as he cracks his eyes open, revealing deep red orbs instead of the calm blue that usually resides there.

"Shall we head ta bed?"

* * *

The manager had given us the most grueling glare I had ever received in my life as we entered the hotel. Oh well, I guess that's what happens when a silver haired fox and a purple haired smartass enters the doors of a prestigious four star hotel. "May I help you?," he's literally all but growling at us. Stupid fucker. "Why yes you can, uh Lee is it? We got reservations under Ichimaru. Wanna tell us where our room is and hand over the room key?" I smirk at his flustered face, but a scowl instantly takes its place as his eyes rake down my barely clothed body.

Abruptly, my view is blocked as Gin steps in front of me, his body leaning gently over the counter top. "ho ho ho, di'nt ya 'ear da lady? Get us our key, not a perve'ted eye-rapin." The man's eyes widen in shock mixed with fear at the deep murderous intent rolling off of the smiling man. "Y-yes, here you are Ichimaru-san. Have a g-good stay." Gin snatches the key from his trembling before smiling back at me. "Ready?" I smirk once again, snatching the key from his hands. "Winner gets shower first!"

He snickers as I bolt across the lobby, only to stop short as I realize, 20 feet too late, that I had indeed ran the wrong way. Groaning, I turn to find Gin already standing in the elevator. A wicked smile is spilled across his face as he waves to me with the room key in his fingertips. "WHEN THE HELL DID YOU TAKE THE KEY?"

* * *

Sighing loudly, I collapse onto the luscious bed just calling my name. Although, I'm not really tired, just emotionally exhausted. Either way, this bed is more than a gift from god at the moment.

The steam from Gin's shower slowly dances around the base of the door, and his whistling echoes off of the linoleum. I can only imagine his delight with getting the shower first, but goddamnit he's been in there over a fucking hour! What self-loving man takes that long of a shower? Fucking asshole.

I sigh again as my eyes trail out the window, gazing out over the town I once called home. The urge to laugh is overwhelming, it's bitter this emotion rampaging across my heart. 'I want to burn it all down.' Now, I do laugh; who would've seen this coming? I die from a goddamn hit and run, become a super powered ghost, and here I am, once again staring dispassionately at this god-forsaken piece of shit town. 'But it's all different now.'

Rolling off the bed, I find myself staring even more at the town below from the window. 'We're so high up, I can see almost the entire town.' My breath gradually fogs the window as I sigh over and over again. I smirk as I run my finger through it, indulging the child still dwelling within me. A giant smiling face with its tongue sticking out stares back at me. It seems so alien placed over the depressing town below, with its lights and night-life.

"This town still sucks."

"Ah, wha' ya say Jay-chan?" I jolt, almost bashing my face straight into the fucking glass. Turning quickly, I find myself utterly mute at the sight before me. Gin's lithe body leans suavely against the bathroom doorframe, a towel draped casually around his waist and neck. His dripping hair gives his entire being an alluring glow.

'Do not stare, stop fucking staring! I will not gawk at the man, I will not gawk at this man, I swear to not gaze at his sexy bod-FUCK!' I sigh in defeat, turning my heated face back towards the window. 'Damn you, you perverted brain.'

I slump forward as Gin's body abruptly leans against my own, his bare damp chest pressed against my back. I can feel his every breath, even his heartbeat is clear; its strong and constant beat drumming against my shoulder. His chin rests atop my head, while an arm wraps around my stomach. "Wat'cha starin at so inten'ly?" Yet again, I sigh, my body completely relaxing into his. "Memories."

We stay this way, our bodies pressed close as he holds me. It's the most intimate I have ever let myself be with another person. There's this electricity always buzzing between us; either a gentle hum like right now, or raging like a storm. I couldn't imagine my life without this wonderful electricity. Every touch, even close proximity; it emanates without fail. It drives me crazy when he's away, leaving my body numb and emotionless. When he's near, I'm driven even more insane with the intensity of feeling flowing through my entire being.

"D'ya miss it?" He rests hes chin on my shoulder, staring down at the buildings below with me. "No." A chuckle vibrates against my back, but I feel nothing, just bitter contempt for this town. "Ya wanna know some'tin odd?" I can tell by his tone that he's just itching to tell me whether I want to know or not. "Sure." He chuckles again before releasing me, opting to stand by my side instead. "Yer the on'y Shinigami that rememb'rs 'er passed life. N'one in da soul society o' da Rukon remembas their prev'us lives."

Well, that's bit disgruntling. Okay, it's very fucking disgruntling. "Then why do I remember mine?" He shrugs, that smile of his dropping and his eyes peeking open. "N'one knows. A' first we though' it was coz' ya recent'y died, but dat's not it either. I's a phenomenon dat rarely occurs in da Sereitei." His fingertips run across my jaw, dipping down my neck; outlining all the curvatures. "I's on'y 'append 2 times before."

His eyes bear down on my own, a strange glint in them. Those smooth palor lips dipping with stress as his dancing fingers ascends to my cheek. "Are ya worried that I remember?" He instantly smiles, the darkest shadow covering his eyes. "Ya really can read me li'e a book, ne?" I smirk half-heartedly, relaxing my head into the palm of his hand. "I try."

Suddenly, his hand reaches behind my head and tugs me forward into his awaiting chest. Long arms crush me to his chest as his face nuzzles into the nape of my neck. My widened eyes slowly fall, and I reciprocate the action. His back relaxes below my unsteady hands, and his face turns, causing his lips to gently brush my open flesh.

"They both died." His whispers chills my body, and he clutches me even tighter to his body. "Just like you, their pow'rs advanc'd quickly, and dey were consumed by 'em." I release a sigh before smirking into his shoulder. "Jesus christ, you had me worried for a second there." He pulls back, confusion written in his features. "I already know about them."

Padding away from him, I stretch my arms high above my head before turning to smirk even wider again. "They both harbored Hidehisa as well." With that, I disappear into the bathroom, preparing for a nice relaxing shower.

* * *

**Gin's P.O.V.**

Interesting, she already knows about the passed two shinigami who shared her powerful attributes, and she also knows that they wielded Hidehisa. 'Very interestin'.'

The echo of water resonates in the bathroom, even against the walls of the room. I sink onto the bed, listening as Jay hums lightly to herself. She does it so quietly, thinking I can't hear her. Even at home, she hums quietly to herself; it's always the same tune. Tonight, her humming is even quieter, but it still quells the restlessness of my mind.

I peek open an eye as she suddenly emerges from the bathroom, her hair clinging tightly to her body. A long towel covers her body as she glowers at me, a dark gleam deep in the cerulean orbs. "Gin, why is there nothing for me to sleep in?" Smiling brightly, I close my eyes and feign thoughtfulness. "Ne? Did't I tell ya? Dis is a nude 'otel. Ever'one sleeps nak'd."

She snarls before turning and marching right back into the bathroom, the door slamming shut behind her. Smiling, I count down until she gives up and comes back out.

"Jay-chan, 'ow long ya plan on stayin' in dere?" She snarls once again, a string of curses flying through the door directed at my head. "Dammit Gin, I need something to sleep in!" Smiling even brighter, I gently swing off of the bed and pad over to the door. "Why not jus' sleep in da towel?" The door opens an inch, and her malicious glinting eyes glare up at me. "No. Get me some damn clothing already." The door slams shut in my face, and I can't help the chuckle that escapes my lips.

"A'right, here ya can sleep in dis." She opens the door again, peeking at the clothing resting in my hand. Snatching it quickly, she shuts the door and locks it. The sound of rustling gently tickles my ears before the door creaks open slowly. I stand frozen as she opens it completely.

Her long orange hair is still dripping wet, and her face is flushed with embarrassment. The long white under-t-shirt drifts to her mid thigh, falling off of her left shoulder. 'Beautiful.'

"Th-thank you." Her eyes are averted, but her face has taken on an even deeper shade of crimson. "Oh ho, yer really dat than'ful fer a shirt?" She scowls, completely facing me now. "Ah shut the hell up, I wasn't gonna sleep in that slutty thing you call a dress! " She begins to curse under her breath, not even noticing the distance closing between us. The fresh smell of persimmons and lilies is rolling off of her in waves, completely overwhelming my every sense. My mind begins to fog over, hazing even more with every whiff of her delicious scent. "Fuckin...perverted..." Her mutters die off as I lean my head in the nape of her neck for the second time this night.

"Gin?"

"Ya look beautiful." I don't even have to see her to know she's blushing again, her eyes holding that delightful light of surprise. "Standin' there so deliciously in my shirt. I can' even think straigh'." My arms instantly claim her waist, tugging her flush against me. "Gin, wha-" I hush her by nipping the open flesh of her neck. A gasp escapes those delicious lips, heating my entire body.

Slowly, my lips claim her neck, gently worrying the delicious flesh. My hands slide to her hips, pushing her into the wall as my ministrations climb up her opened flesh. Pulling away, I stare at her; taking in her flushed face and clouded eyes. Quickly, our lips meet, forcefully passionate as they dance against one another.

My control is slipping away with ever passing second. The towel around my waist is slowly slipping away, anymore than this and every ounce of my restraint will be lost. Suddenly, her arms surround my shoulders, and pull. My body stumbles forward, pressing our bodies into one another. "Gin, I need more."

Her labored and breathy whisper shakes my entire being, breaking the last lock on my control. "Yer desire is mine ta fulfill." I growl lowly as she nips my lower lip, sucking it into the confines of her heated mouth. Lifting her heated body, I capture her between the wall and my body. My hands clasp her naked thighs, wrapping those luscious limbs around my waist. Our cores grind together, eliciting simultaneous moans. It's almost too much, her body against mine, her heated sex pressed against my own length.

Our tongues fight for dominance, her's quickly losing as my appendage massages her own before mapping her entire cavern. A delicious moan escapes her mouth, and my flesh tightens between our flushed bodies. "G-Gin...fuck...I need more...goddammit." I grind our sexes together with a ferocity that I had locked away long ago.

She moans, it's low timbre setting me on fire. Pulling away from the wall, I quickly throw her onto the bed. A gasp of surprise leaves her lips, and I stare down at her beautiful form. The shirt gently wraps around her body, leaving almost her entire legs naked. I want to rip it from her body.

"Take it off."

* * *

**Jay's P.O.V.**

Oh god, I need more. I need to fucking feel him against me more, to have his lips and those malicious fingers on my entire body. My eyes quickly locate him from my new position on the bed. His palor skin is shimmering with sweat and heated, that towel resting so dangerously low on his lips makes my heated core ache with lust.

"Take it off." I blink in surprise, barely even registering his low sultry command. His cyan eyes watch me carefully, nothing but lust and a shimmering emotion deep shining through. Slowly, I slip one arm through the sleeve, preparing to rid my body of the clothing.

Suddenly, his hand catches my wrist, his entire body looming over me. "Wait, I wanna do it." We gaze at one another, neither of us moving. Slowly, I nod my head and push my arm back through the limp sleeve.

Gently, those devilish fingers run from my knee to my naked hip beneath the t-shirt. Soon, his other hand claims the opposite hip, they're incinerating my flesh just sitting there. Ever so slowly, he runs his hands up, taking the shirt with them. The cool air hits my naked body as he tosses the useless cloth in an unseen direction. Minutes seem to pass as he stares at my now exposed body. Suddenly, his entire body leans onto my own, his eyes capturing my own.

"Yer absolu'ely beautiful."

A moan suddenly bursts from my lips as his teeth bite into the nape of my neck, viciously worrying the skin. My moans grow louder and numerous as a hand kneads my breast while the other clutches the highest point of my thigh. "Fuck, Gin!" His teeth gently extract themselves and his kisses the damaged skin before latching onto the shell of my ear.

"Jay...if it hurts...ya nee' ta tell me ta stop. I won' be able to sense yer discomfort in this state." My eyes widen, I don't even have the time to give a response as his fingers run so delightfully over the lips of my womanhood. "Ahh...Gin, wha-" I cry out in ecstacy as a single finger rubs the bundle of nerves waiting so impatiently for this moment.

His lips capture my own as he speeds up his fingers, quieting my moans. Slowly he moves away from my mouth, kissing down my jawline before capturing my exposed neck once again. "Cry out, I wanna hear yer voice Jay." A yelp of surprise and delight rushes my lips as a new finger is delved deep into my core. "Ah, fuck...GIN!"

Those devilish fingers are unraveling me, destroying all ability to think clearly. My moans are echoing off the walls, my nails are digging so deeply into his back I can feel droplets of blood coating them. 'More... I need to feel him more.'

A delicious pressure is gradually building in my lower stomach, growing almost unbearable. 'I-I need something...something to happen.' Suddenly, a second finger enters my core, the friction on both my clit and inside of me driving me so close to the edge. "G-Gin, I n-need something...ah fuck! BITE ME!" He smiles wickedly at me, those beautiful eyes almost clear of all sanity. "Scream my name."

Teeth eagerly sink into the junction of my shoulder and neck, white flashes brightly as my entire being jolts. "GIN!"

All I can do is tremble as he takes me over the edge, letting me ride out my orgasm. Slowly, he extracts his fingers that are now coated in my cum. "Jay-chan," he licks those devilish fingers clean, staring at me the entire time. "Ya taste delicious." I can't even smirk at him, my body is still trembling violently.

He leans in, pulling my face towards his own as his other hand gently covers my convulsing womanhood. "Mine," his growl sends even more tremors down my oversensitive body. The heat between my legs instantly re-ignites. "Gin," he smiles so gently at me, leaning in to close the distance between our lips. "I want you." Our lips smash against one another, passionate and clumsy with need.

**BAM BAM BAM**

"Ichimaru-san, please, ANSWER THE DOOR!"

We both jump in surprise, staring both confused at the now speaking door. "ICHIMARU-SAN Please, I do not want to open the door and expose your indecency." Quickly, Gin leaps off of my body, and rushes for the door. Cracking it open, I watch as he peers out while attempting to readjust his towel.

"'ow can I 'elp ya?" I tug the discarded t-shirt back over my head before joining Gin at the door. We both stare at the red-faced manager as he stammers. "Spit out already for fucks-sakes." He instantly shuts his mouth, sucking in a deep breath. "Ichimaru-san, I must ask that you and your...wife end your actions. The other tenants are raising complaints to the noise and the...the u-h...moans of the young lady."

The man suddenly shivers as Gin pushes me back inside the room, looming over his frightened face. "They 'eard her moan?" Terrified, the man nods quickly, his face taking on another shade of red. "Y-yes, so if you would please seize your actions for the night." Smiling widely, Gin turns away from the man and slams the door in his face.

Suddenly, I find myself trapped between his body and the wall again. His face had dropped the smile, now it's angry. This anger, I had never seen such rage in his eyes before. "Gin, what's wrong?" Gently, he lays his hand on the spot where his teeth had sunken into my neck, dancing over the rivulets his teeth had left. "N'one else is allowed ta hear ya moan, n'one but me." I stare up at him, dubious. His face is serious, those cyan eyes tinging red and scorching my soul.

"Ah, don't be absurd. Even if they heard my moans," I smirk, leaning in close to his surprised face. "They also heard me screaming your name." His eyes instantly turn back to blue as his face takes on a smug and overly-proud look. "Tha's cause yer mine." I stare at him, my eyes wide while my heart begins to beat loudly. 'Gin's.'

I smile as his lips capture mine, over and over again. "Possessive bastard," I chuckle as he feigns hurt, wailing out about how I just use him. "Ah shove it, I never said I don't like being yours."

* * *

**Gin's P.O.V.**

I stare out the window, admiring the twinkling stars high above us in the sky. Her warm body is tucked against mine, arms wrapped lazily around my body. My gaze shifts to her peaceful face as she sleeps away in my arms.

"Ah...no...that's my sake...sniggler...damn you." Chuckling, I pull her even closer to my body. "Ya really are so very interestin."

I frown as the thought of Aizen runs through my head. He would surely do something if our relationship hindered him at all, and that would probably be him killing her. My arms tighten around her as I stare at her beautiful face. 'I'll never let him hurt her, she's mine.'

Sighing, I run a hand through my hair and push those thoughts away for another day. "I love ya," I roll so that our bodies are facing one another, my nose barely brushing her own. "Be mine, ferever, Jay." She shifts, nuzzling even deeper into my chest. Chuckling, I wrap my arms tightly around her. "I'll ta'e dat as a yes."

* * *

**3rd person P.O.V.**

A scream echoed loudly throughout the forest bordering the Thirteenth division. A half hour before Ukitake-taicho, Kaien Shiba, and Rukia Kuchiki had entered the forest in pursuit of a hollow.

Kaien had fallen to the monster first, ending with he himself becoming the very monster his comrades were now attempting to capture. Juushiro Ukitake fell ill during pursuit, leaving the monster to attack his newest member as she stood, shaken with fear with her sword held at the ready.

Slowly, the body that had once been Kaien Shiba impaled itself onto her blade, sliding down it until his arms ended up around her body. Hugging her tightly to his body, Kaien thanks Rukia before drifting off to his imminent death.

From high above the wailing girl and her dead comrade stood a smiling figure, his glasses glinting in the moonlight above. "Well well, how will our new toy handle the death of her Senpai?" Chuckling darkly, he flashes for his fellow comrade to reveal himself from the shadows as well. "Aizen-taicho, what are your orders?" Without even turning, he merely smiles even wider as Rukia's wails grow weaker. "Shut down the Senkkaimon, she must not return yet." Without a word, his blind follower disappears.

"Yes, stay just where you are Jay-chan, or else you'll ruin the surprise to come." Snickering, the brown-haired man fades away to the shadows surrounding him, Rukia's dying wails calling farewell to him.

* * *

Please Review, they make me want to write even more, I want to thank all of those who have review, especially my stalker ~_^ You're all awesome! Please let me know what you think


End file.
